Flashbacks
by leefert
Summary: An ongoing story focusing on Faith
1. Flashbacks

Fan Fiction: FLASHBACK by Lee Graff  
  
Faith is alone in her apartment preparing for work. The phone rings.  
  
Faith: Hello? Fred: Hey honey, just wanted to say 'I love you' before you left for work. You weren't up When I left. Faith: Sorry, I had a long night last night. Fred: I know, you tossed and turned in your sleep. Faith: Sorry. Fred: Don't worry about it. Anyway babe, I gotta run. I'll see you when I get home. Love you, be safe. Faith: I will. I love you too.  
  
With that she hung up the phone and got ready to leave for work.  
  
Bosco: Hey Yokas, let's not have another shift like yesterday. Faith: Yeah, my back is killing me from that little fall I took. Bosco: And you think that my shoulder feels much better? Faith: I've learned that the worse the weather is, the stupider people get. I am not Chasing another suspect through an icy alley again. Bosco: Next time I'm just gonna run the bastard over. Faith: Yeah, the paper work for that is so much easier. (Said very sarcastically) Bosco: You got a better idea? Faith: Well, no, but there's got to be some other way. Roll call.  
  
They leave for roll call.  
  
In the RMP. Faith is driving, Bosco is thinking off in his own little world.  
  
Faith: You ever think about getting married? Bosco: What? No, why? Faith: I think that'd you'd be happier and all. Bosco: I'm always happy. Why do you think that I'm not happy? Faith: You just have this thing about not having a lasting relationship. Bosco: When I find the right person, I'll settle down and get married to her. Faith: Really? Bosco: Yeah really. Now I'm hungry, let's go eat.  
  
Fred is driving his truck home when the driver of a delivery truck runs a red light, slamming right into Fred's truck. Fred is knocked unconscious, his seatbelt breaks, and he is thrown from the vehicle. Passers by call 911 to report the accident.  
  
Kim: Doc, driver's over here! Doc: What's his status? Kim: I don't think he's gonna make it to Mercy. Doc: Get him in the bus, let's go!  
  
They transport him to Mercy.  
  
Kim: White male, approximately 40 years old. MVA, 2 liters saline in the field. VFib on the bus, but we shocked him back. Nurse Proctor: Any idea who this guy is? Kim: I'll check his wallet.  
  
She walks out to the desk where Doc is beginning the paperwork.  
  
Doc: Any idea who he is? Kim: Let me check (opens his wallet) Oh my god! Doc: What? Kim: Fred Yokas Doc: Faith's husband? Kim: Yeah. Doc: Adam 55-3 to Central we need you to patch a message through to PD. Central: What's the message? Doc: To Officer Yokas, 55th precinct, her husband was just brought to Mercy, MVA.  
  
Central: 55 David Central Faith: 55 David Central: Emergency message from EMS Adam 55-3. Your husband was just taken to Mercy... MVA over. Faith: Copy that, 55 David.  
  
Bosco! Let's go, now!  
  
Back at Mercy the doctors continue to work on Fred.  
  
Proctor: He's losing too much blood. Doctor Mills: I know, I know. He's got a hole in his aorta, he's not going to make It too much longer. Proctor: We need to keep him alive as long as possible, it's Officer Yokas's husband. Doctor Mills: If she doesn't get here soon, she won't get to see him again.  
  
Faith and Bosco come rushing through the doors.  
  
Faith: Oh my god! Fred! No!  
  
Bosco and Kim are talking..  
  
Bosco: Hey Zambrano, what happened? Kim: Some guy ran a red light and hit him, seatbelt broke and he was ejected from the Vehicle. Bosco: I'm gonna get the bastard that did this. Kim: Davis already has him. Chased him down at the scene. Bosco: How is he? Kim: Not good. We almost lost him on the bus.  
  
Faith: Fred, talk to me! Fred! Please....... (in tears, pleading) Dr. Mills: Officer Yokas, he needs to go to the OR now if he's going to make it. Faith: Fred, you listen to me. You are going to pull through. You're going to be alright. You hear me? You're going to make it. Dr. Mills: Officer, we need to take him up. Faith: Ok, I'll meet you up there.  
  
She runs for the elevator to the OR. Bosco and Kim chase after her. Faith is in tears.  
  
Faith: I'm so scared (crying on Bosco's shoulder) Bosco: (looks up at Kim, she's in tears knowing Fred's not going to make it) It's going to Be all right Faith. Fred's strong; he's going to pull through. Faith: You don't know how much I want to believe that.  
  
Sully and Davis arrive at the hospital.  
  
Sully: (to Bosco) How's he doing? Bosco: He's not going to make it. Sully: How's Faith holding up? (He looks in the direction where Faith is sitting, Kim with Her arm around her.) Bosco: I don't know what to say or do to help. Sully: Just listen to her, if she needs something get it.  
  
Davis comes in with 5 coffees. And passes them out. Bosco walks over and takes Faith's hand. She's trembling, crying. Kim walks over to Davis.  
  
Kim: (whisper) I don't know what's taking them so long. He practically bled out in the Bus. Davis: They're doing all they can to get him back. Kim: I know, but this wait is killing Faith...  
  
Sully and Davis leave to go get Faith's children. Bosco takes Sully's advice to listen to Faith.  
  
Bosco: You never told me how you and Fred met. Faith: It's a long story. Bosco: We have time. (Looking saddened and almost regretting that he asked.) Faith: We had shop class together. We were sophomores. I was taking it so that I could Head off to college. He sat beside me the first day of class. He thought he was So macho. Came in, "Fred Yokas, and what might your name be doll face?" Bosco: Doll face? Faith: Yeah. I introduced myself. We ate lunch together in the cafeteria. A couple of Weeks later we went out to dinner and dancing. He was such a goof (said with a Slight laugh). He came in his sideburns and bell-bottoms. He was stuck in the 70s. That was the start of a lot of great dates. Bosco: That's cool. What year did you graduate? Faith: We graduated in 84, in 85 I entered the academy, and he proposed. He wasn't Happy that I was going to become a police officer, but he was happy that I chose To spend the rest of my life with him. Five years later we had Emily. That was a Big adjustment for both of us to make. He started driving the delivery truck, I Started working the third watch. Been working this shift for 14 years now. Bosco: You were here when I started. I remember my first day as your partner. We had A domestic up on Arthur. I was scared to death when the guy came at me with a Knife. You stepped in between us and took the guy down. I'll never forget what You told me. Faith: You remember that? Bosco: You told me "We're all a family here. You protect your own." You were Willing to get stabbed to protect me, make sure that my career lasted. I'll never Forget that. Faith: Actually, I think that I told you that you needed to watch out, they come at you With anything and everything they got. You needed to be quicker. Bosco: Yeah. I learned by watching you handle situations. You were the best mentor I've ever had. You have put up with so much of my crap. (Pauses, kind of Chokes up) I'm sorry. Faith: Sorry for what? Bosco: That I've never been there when you needed me. When you told me you had Cancer, I blew up in your face. I couldn't handle the fact that my mentor needed My help. I didn't know how to help you. Faith: Boz, I never expected you to help me. I had to deal with that on my own. Bosco: Well, I'm not letting you deal with this on your own. I'm going to be here for You. I promise. ________________________________________________________________________ Davis and Sully walk in, they have gone to the apartment and brought Charlie and Emily to be with their mother. Emily was already crying, realizing what her mother went through when she had the drug overdose.  
  
Emily: Mom, I'm so scared. Faith: I know sweetie, I know. Bosco: Don't you worry; they are doing all they can for your dad.  
  
The police Chaplin walks into the waiting room. Sully, Davis, Kim and the others sit there and wait. It's now close to 2 AM.  
  
Bosco: Remember Davis's first day on the job? Faith: You hated him. Bosco: No. I thought that he wasn't cut out to be an officer. I was wrong. Davis: You thought that? Sully: All of us did. Faith gave you 2 weeks. Bosco gave you a couple hours. Davis: Awww. I see how it is.  
  
By now, Taylor, Carlos, Jimmy, and Doc have joined the group in the waiting room. Everyone listens closely as Faith goes into the flashback of Davis's first day..  
  
Davis: I'm Tyrone Davis Jr. I'm looking for John Sullivan. Faith: Over there (pointing to the corner) Bosco: Who's that totem pole? Faith: Ty Davis's son. You wouldn't remember Ty. He was killed a couple years before You got here. Bosco: Oh.  
  
Davis: John Sullivan? Sully: Depends on who's asking. Davis: Ty Davis Jr. I'm your new partner. Sully: Oh yeah. Little Ty. Right. Well, there's the locker room, you better get changed. Role call in five. ( Davis leaves) Bosco: How long you think he'll last? Sully: A couple days Bosco: I give him a couple hours. Faith: You guys have no faith in him... twenty bucks says he makes it two weeks. Sully: Oh, the lady's busting out the cash. I'll take you up on that bet Bosco: Easiest 40 bucks I ever made (forking over a 20). Faith: You're you're not going to win. You're not. Back to the reality.  
  
Davis: (to Sully) You bet twenty bucks that I'd only make it a couple days? Sully: Yeah, you owe me 20 bucks to replace the 20 I lost.  
  
Everyone in the room lets out a laugh.  
  
Faith: The four of us had to rustle hookers that night. Remember when Shamika walked Up to him and gave him that kiss? Sully: How could I forget? The expression on his face was priceless when we told him That Shamika was really Mike in drag. Davis: That was wrong. You were so mean. Faith: (Laughing) I wish I'd have had a camera when....  
  
Dr. Mills walks in. Faith's expression goes stone cold. Dr. Mills kneels down by Faith.  
  
Dr. Mills: I'm sorry, we... Faith: (Let's out a huge wail) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bosco: (runs over to her, wrapping her up in his arms) Faith, Faith, we're here for you. Bosco: We're all here.  
  
Kim was hugging Emily and Charlie offering them what little solace she could. Faith sobbing reaches for the children. Charlie climbs in her lap and she is rocking back and forth. Bosco and everyone else standing around had no idea what to say to help the situation. Jimmy wraps Kim up in his arms, both visibly shaken by what had just happened. Davis rubbed Taylor's shoulders. Taylor's eyes welled up with tears. No one could believe what has just happened. Dr. Mills offered to let the family go back to see Fred, to say goodbye. Faith asked Bosco to go back with her. His eyes were filled with tears. Nurse Proctor led them back in silence.  
  
Fred's body lay on the table with tubes still sticking out from where they tried to help him breath and repair his artery. Charlie was in Bosco's arms crying. Bosco was offering whatever reassurance he could to Charlie and Emily. The Chaplin joined the family; everyone held hands and the Chaplin said a final prayer for Fred. The children said their tearful goodbyes to their father. Bosco and the Chaplin took them back out to the waiting room. There was not a dry eye in the room. Kim sat with the children. Bosco went out to get some fresh coffee for Faith. Everyone sat in complete silence, not knowing what to say.  
  
Faith sat beside Fred's body. She took his hand. Sobbing she told him that she loved him. She recalled the telephone conversation that they had had earlier in the day. She could still hear him saying, "I love you." She sat beside him in total silence for an hour or so. Bosco walked in..  
  
Faith: (crying) He called right before I left for work to tell me he loved me. It was like he Knew. Bosco: (solemn faced) I don't know what to say.  
  
He sat down beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He reached up and gently stroked her hair.  
  
Faith: Boz, thank you,  
  
He knew why she had said that. He still just sat there silently and supported her.....  
  
Bosco drives Faith and the kids home. She asks him to sty with her for while. They go into the apartment and she flips on the light. She looks over to their wedding picture, and all of the other pictures spread around the apartment.  
  
Jimmy and Kim go back to Jimmy's place where Joey is sleeping in his room. Both of them stand in the doorway, watching him sleep. Jimmy puts his arms around Kim.  
  
Jimmy: I don't want to make Joey go through that (referring to the death of their dad). Kim: I don't think anyone wants their kids to have to go through it. Jimmy: Yeah, but think of what losing one of us would do to him. Kim: I can't, (fighting back tears) please, let's not think about that. They stand in silence.  
  
Davis, Sully, Taylor, Doc, Carlos, and the rest of the gang head to Murphy's Bar a little ways away from headquarters. Each one of them looks sad. They decide to have a couple drinks and talk because none of them really want to go back to their empty homes.  
  
Carlos: Man, I can't believe all of this is happening. Taylor: I know. It's really going to be hard on Faith. Sully: But remember that we have all got to be supportive of her and the kids, help out However we can. Davis: This really isn't something that she needs right now. I think maybe we should get Some stuff together and take it to her and the kids. Taylor: That's a great idea. Set up a fund so that we can get whatever she needs. Doc: We can't give her time. (Reflecting back to when his wife died) Sully: (He too thinks back to when he lost Tatiana) I know, but we can be there in Strength for her. Davis: Oh man! Sully: What? Davis: Lieu was looking for her; he told me that she passed the Sergeant test. Sully: Whoa. I didn't even know that she had taken it. Davis: She said that it was time that she moved to a desk job, the stress was becoming Too much. Sully: So she doesn't know? Davis: No Sully: We'll tell her when the time is right.  
  
Back at Faith's apartment, she's making coffee. Bosco is staring at a family portrait taken shortly after Charlie was born. There are 20 messages on the answering machine, Faith ignores them.  
  
Faith: I don't know how I'm going to do this. Bosco: You'll find a way. You are strong, and you are going to get the kids through this. Faith: Yeah, but I don't know if I'll get through this. Bosco: I'll help you. You are not in this alone. Faith: Thanks Boz, I needed that little reassurance that you still cared. Bosco: You're my partner, but more importantly you are my best friend, one of my only friends.I can't let you deal with this alone. That's not my style.  
  
Faith looks at the picture Bosco has in his hand. She remembers the day well.. It was the day that her dad had passed away. She thought back and realized how lucky she was to have grown up before she lost him, now her children won't have the same opportunity. She stands up and silently walks over to the book shelves where there are bunches of other pictures in frames. Bosco follows behind and puts his hand on her shoulder. (Song playing in the background, There You'll Be by Faith Hill)  
  
Bosco: When was that one taken? (Pointing to a picture of Fred and Faith on the beach) Faith: It was our honeymoon. We went to Atlantic City, wasn't much of a honeymoon Though. We stayed in this little shack because we didn't have a lot of money. But He made it work. (Pauses) We took moonlight walks on the beach, went on the Farris Wheel. I'll never forget. Bosco: You should never have to forget. He lives in your heart now.  
  
They look over the other pictures, and Faith recalls the day when each one was taken. She looks at the family portrait from a couple months prior to Emily's accident. Then she thinks about it... She took a pregnancy test that day and never told Fred the results...  
  
Faith: Bosco, I never told him that I'm pregnant. Bosco: What? Faith: I'm pregnant. Bosco: Oh man....  
  
They continue to look at the pictures.  
  
(The song is still playing) Kim and Jimmy are sitting on the couch in Jimmy's apartment, his arm around Kim whose lying with her head on his chest. He's stroking her hair. She's thinking about the day.  
  
Taylor goes back to Ty's apartment. They are in the shower, just holding each other. She's thinking about when her dad died and they found his body. Ty is thinking about his father when he got killed on duty. Each is recalling memories of their childhoods with their father.  
  
Carlos goes to the park and thinks about his little girl. He realizes that he did the best he could for her by putting her up for adoption. Still he feels a void in his own life.  
  
Sully, returns to his apartment. Since the fire the only thing he has to remember Tatiana by is his ring. He sits there holding it with his fingers. He recalls memories of when they met. Recalls their wedding day, and all of the time they spent together. He smiles.  
  
Doc is in his apartment holding the picture from his wedding day. Tears roll down his cheek. He remembers all of the times that he spent with his wife. He turns out the light and stays on the couch thinking about her.  
  
Bosco tucks Emily and Charlie (both are already asleep) he offers them a little reassurance and turns out the desk light, returning to the living room where Faith is on the couch. He stands there watching her for a couple minutes.  
  
Bosco: You should try to get some sleep. Faith: I can't.  
  
Bosco sits on the couch next to her. She lays her head across his chest. Faith: I miss him already. Bosco: I know.  
  
Faith starts to drift off to sleep. Bosco looks down and continues to stroke her head. He sits there in silence. (The song ends) Bosco thinks about how much he wants to have a family. He recalls his own childhood, and vows never to have a family like that. He decides that he wants to be there for the children, Emily, Charlie, and the yet unborn child. His cell phone rings, he reaches over and shuts it off. He leans his head against Faith's and falls asleep.  
  
10:00 AM the next morning. Bosco is up making breakfast for Emily and Charlie. Faith wakes up on the couch at the smell of bacon. She walks over to Bosco.  
  
Faith: You know you don't have to do this. Bosco: I know, but I want to. Faith: I take back every bad thing I ever said about you. Bosco: Then there wouldn't be anything for you to remember about me (said with a grin) Faith: You're right, I don't take it back.. Thank you. Bosco: You're gonna have to stop saying that, I can't take it anymore. Faith: Sorry.  
  
Charlie runs in.  
  
Charlie: Bosco! Bosco: Hey little buddy, sleep well? Charlie: You tucked me in too tight. Faith: He doesn't have a lot of practice at it. (She says grinning, but you can still see the Pain in her face.)  
  
Charlie runs back to his room.  
  
Bosco: Have you thought about any arrangements yet? Faith: I don't even want to think about that yet. Bosco: I can help. Faith: I know, but I don't want it to seem like I'm dumping everything on you. Bosco: Faith, I'm your partner. Whatever you can't handle, I step in and help. Faith: Yeah, but you got to work. Bosco: I took a few days off. Faith: You shouldn't have. Bosco: But I did and you can't change that. I'm helping you get through this.  
  
At the 55th Precinct Headquarters. Davis has gone in early to set up the collection fund for Faith.  
  
Lieu: Have you talked to Faith yet? Davis: Didn't get a chance, she was devastated. Lieu: I know, Boscorelli called in and said he was taking time off to help her out. Davis: That's cool. Lieu: I'm gonna need you and Sullivan to help pick up the extra slack. Davis: Not a problem. Lieu: I'll tell Faith when the time is right. Davis: Alright.  
  
Taylor enters the station. Everyone is going about their normal tasks. She sets up a donation box for Faith. DK walks over to her.  
  
DK: That for Faith? Taylor: Yeah. DK: Let us know what you need. You know we'll all pitch in and help out. She's got Two kids right? Taylor: Yeah DK: Let us know. Taylor: I will.  
  
Doc walks in.  
  
Taylor: Hey Doc, what's up? Doc: Business as usual. Have you seen Carlos yet? Taylor: He hasn't come in yet, but when he gets here I'll tell him you were looking for Him. Doc: Thanks Taylor.  
  
The alarm comes over. Squad 55, Adam 55-3 we have a car fire at E. 181st and Arthur.  
  
Doc: Looks like you're with me unless someone else arrives in the next minute. Taylor: I'll go. Doc: Get your gear.  
  
Kim and Jimmy arrive at the station shortly after the units go out.  
  
Jimmy: Looks like we missed the party. Kim: Yeah it does, doesn't it? Jimmy: What to do, what to do? Kim: I have an idea (devilish grin) Jimmy: On duty?????? Kim: You're right, can't do that.  
  
They run upstairs to the bunks, taking advantage of an empty station.  
  
Jimmy: We could get in a lot of trouble for this. Kim: I know. Jimmy: If you don't care, I don't.  
  
They have their intimate moments. Carlos walks in downstairs.  
  
Carlos: Hello!????? Jimmy: (upstairs) Shit!  
  
Kim and Jimmy hurry to get dressed as Carlos comes up the stairs.  
  
Carlos: We missed a call? Kim: No, happened before our shift. (Readjusting her shirt) Carlos: Oh, they need any help? Jimmy: Nope, it was a car fire; they should be heading back soon. (Grinning)  
  
The station doors open and the truck comes back followed shortly by Doc and Taylor.  
  
Davis and Sully are on patrol near the area where Faith's apartment is. Davis is driving.  
  
Sully: Stop at Faith's I want to drop some things off to her. Davis: Sure thing.  
  
They head up to Faith's apartment. Bosco answers the door.  
  
Sully: Hey, thought we'd drop some things by. Bosco: Sure come on in.  
  
Faith walks out into the living room.  
  
Sully: How you holding up? Faith: I've been better. Sully: I know what you mean. We brought some stuff by for you. Faith: You didn't have to. Davis: Just thought we'd help out a little that's all. Faith: Thanks guys, want some coffee. Sully: thanks for the offer but we really need to get back to work. Faith: You all can stop anytime. Sully: Thanks.  
  
Sully and Davis exit.  
  
Faith: Everyone is being so helpful. Bosco: We're all a family. We help each other, that's what families do. Faith: I know. I'm going to take a shower. Bosco: Okay, I'm going to clean up this mess. (Referring to the mess from breakfast.)  
  
At the fire station the crew is sitting around the table talking. Jimmy and Kim are sitting beside one another smiling; Taylor looks across the table and laughs. She has made a major career decision. She walks downstairs to talk it over with the Lieutenant.  
  
Taylor: Lieu, you got a minute? Lieu: Sure Taylor what's up? Taylor: Are we still short a paramedic? Lieu: Yeah, you want the job? Taylor: Yeah. It's easier for you to find another firefighter than a good paramedic. Lieu: You're a damn good firefighter. Taylor: Thanks, but after yesterday I've got to thinking about my mom. She lost my Dad on duty. She almost lost me when I got hit by that car. She needs the Reassurance of knowing that I'm okay everyday. She worries sick about Me from call to call. Lieu: You sure you want to do this? Taylor: Yeah, I need to make this change. I've realized that I am more a paramedic now Then I ever was before. Ever since the 11th when I lost my dad I've thought that It could have been me. We've been down a medic and I've done a lot of that the Past few months. I want to do that permanently. Lieu: Okay, I'll tell Doc you're back on the squad. Taylor: Thanks.  
  
Taylor exits.  
  
Lieu: I'm going to be missing one damn good firefighter.  
  
Davis and Sully are leaving Faith's building. A call comes across the radio.  
  
Central: All units in the 55 be advised there are shots fired at a market at the corner of Adams and Arthur.  
  
Davis: 55 Charlie, we're on it.  
  
Davis flips on the lights and sirens and heads toward the scene. The front window of the building has been shot out. There are people running from the building screaming. The ambulances pull up, Doc and Carlos in one, Kim and Alex in the other.  
  
Doc: Is it safe to go in yet? Sully: No, we don't know where the shooter is. Victim 1: He just took off down the street. Blue coat, blood stains on his pants. Sully: We're on it. Davis: 55 Charlie to central suspect seen running north on Arthur. Blue coat, bloodstains On his pants, we are in pursuit.  
  
The medics are forced to go through the carnage. The shooter left a group of victims including the shopkeeper, some children, and a few adults.  
  
Kim: Doc! I got a bad one over here! Doc: Let me see. (Works on the victim a teenage male, gunshot wound to the upper Abdomen) Adam 55-3 to Central we need another bus at this location.  
  
Davis and Sully catch up to the suspect. They exit the car and chase him into the park. By this time other units have joined in the pursuit. They corner the suspect by a bridge.  
  
Davis: (gun drawn) Hands in the air! (No response) I said put your hands in the air!  
  
Again the suspect does not follow Davis's order. Sully slowly approaches gun drawn. The suspect reaches for his pocket and starts to turn towards Sully. Davis sees that the guy has a pistol in hand; he fires in protection of Sully. The suspect falls to the ground; the pistol falls off to the side.  
  
Sully: Thanks. Davis: No prob.  
  
Taylor finds a little girl who is scared to death. She's sitting over her mother. Her mother is already dead, gunshot wound to the head. Taylor's heart drops at the site. Carlos is working on the elderly shopkeeper who was shot in the shoulder. Kim has a male who was shot in the leg.  
  
Kim: The bullet hit the femoral artery. Doc we need to get him to a hospital now. Doc: Control the bleeding.. Taylor get the backboard.  
  
Taylor brings the backboard over. They put the guy on a stretcher. Taylor and Kim load him in the ambulance and head off. By this time the other bus gets to the scene.  
  
Flashback Part 2.  
  
Faith starts to make funeral arrangements for Fred. She gets the church lined up. Fred's death is really starting to take a toll on her. She thinks about the unborn child she is carrying. Does she dare get another abortion? It's all too much to think about. She sets up for his service. Now she has to get pallbearers. Faith calls Fred's buddies to see if they can do it. Thankfully she gets the first six she calls to agree. Again she thinks about the unborn child.  
  
Faith: Boz. Bosco: Yeah? Faith: What should I do? Bosco: About what? Faith: The baby. Bosco: What do you mean what should you do? Faith: I don't know if I can handle raising three kids on my own, working fulltime as a Patrolman. Bosco: You shouldn't be thinking about that stuff right now. You're strong. You'll be Able to do it. I know you can. Faith: I just don't... Bosco: Remember what happened the last time you got an abortion? You felt guilty about It for weeks. Faith: But this time it's different. Bosco: The only difference is that you don't have Fred anymore to help. That isn't going To matter about how you feel about the child. Faith: I can't raise three kids alone. Bosco: Emily's 14, Charlie is 8. Another child is not going to be that much different. Faith: Yeah it is. It means I gotta spend more time doing laundry, running kids here and There. I can't do that with my job. Bosco: Then take the sergeants test again. Get behind a desk. They can work hours out Better for you. Faith: (Pauses) I did take the test again. Bosco: (Surprised) When? Faith: Couple weeks ago Bosco: And? Faith: I don't know, I haven't gotten the results back. Bosco: I'm sure you passed. You know you stuff. (Returns the conversation to the baby) I don't want to see you do something that you are going to regret for the rest of Your life. Do me a favor and let the funeral go by then make your decision. Faith: Okay. Bosco: Thank you. I'm going to go home and clean up. If you need me, call. Faith: Thanks Boz.  
  
Bosco leaves the apartment. He goes to his car. Thinking about what Faith had just said. He heads to the precinct to talk to the Lieutenant about the conversation he and Faith had just had about the test.  
  
Kim and Taylor are driving around in the bus.  
  
Kim: You seem a little quiet. Everything alright? Taylor: Yeah. How would you like me as your new partner? Kim: You mean you want to return to the squad? Taylor: Yeah, I talked to the Lieutenant this morning. I'm joining you for good. Kim: That's great! It's always nice to have another girl around. Taylor: Yeah, so are you and Jimmy getting back together? Kim: Why do you ask? Taylor: Just caught a glimpse of the smiles at the table this afternoon. Kim: I think that we are working things out. Taylor: Bet Joey's excited. Kim: He doesn't know. What about you and Davis? Taylor: I'm not really sure where that stands. Kim: Why? Taylor: He's so hard to figure out. I want to be with him, but I don't know if he wants to Be with me. Kim: Have you asked him? Taylor: (Hesitates) Well.. no. Kim: Ask him. Bosco heads into the station. He asks the sergeant at the desk where the lieutenant is. The sergeant points to his office, Bosco goes up the stairs to the office.  
  
Bosco: (Knocks on the door sill) Got a minute? Lieu: I thought you took the week off to help Faith. Bosco: I did, but I got a question for you. Lieu: What's that? Bosco: Faith took the sergeant's test, did she pass? Lieu: Are you asking for you or Faith? Bosco: Both. Lieu: You know that she doesn't know the results. Bosco: Yeah. Lieu: She did. You want to tell her? Bosco: Yeah, but only when the time is right. Lieu: Okay. You're the man then. Bosco: Thanks.  
  
Bosco walks out of the office. He's thinking to himself. "When should I tell her?" He gets in his car and drives off towards his apartment.  
  
Faith is standing by the window at her apartment when the phone rings. She wonders whether to answer it or not.  
  
Faith: Hello? Caller: Hi honey. I just heard the news. Are you okay? Faith: Hi Mom. I'm dealing with it. Mom: Do you want me to come over? Faith: You don't have to. Mom: I want to; I'll be over in a little while. Faith: Okay, thanks mom.  
  
Faith hangs up the phone. Her mother is really the last person that she wants to see right now. What is she going to think when Bosco comes back? She calls Bosco on his cell phone.  
  
Bosco: Hello? Faith: Hi Boz it's me. Bosco: You okay? Faith: My mom is coming over. Bosco: When? Faith: Now. Bosco: Oh. Faith: I really don't need her coming over here and telling me how sorry she is and all That. Bosco: You want me to come back? Faith: Nah. I have to talk to her. Besides, what is she gonna think when you come? Bosco: That you might have one friend out there who truly cares enough to be there for You. Faith: I don't know. Bosco: Do you want me to come back or not? Faith: Later. Please. Bosco: Okay, I'll bring you some dinner. Faith: Thanks.  
  
With that Faith hangs up the phone and heads back to her bedroom. She looks at all of Fred's things and wonders what to do with them. She looks at more pictures. Then she looks through his clothes. She picks up his softball uniform and regrets never having time to go to one of his games. She realized that she was never really there for him except when she made him go through AA. He was always there for her, the cancer, Emily, all of it. She thought to herself "I was a bad wife." Then there is a knock on her door. She leaves the room to answer it.  
  
Taylor and Kim are outside stocking the bus. Kim looks over and sees Davis standing all-alone.  
  
Kim: Go talk to him. Taylor: Who? Kim: Davis!  
  
With that Taylor walks across the street to talk to him.  
  
Davis: Hey Taylor: Hey Davis: What's up? Taylor: I want to ask you something. Davis: What's that? Taylor: This thing between us. Is it a thing or something more? Davis: (kind of surprised at the question) Do you want it to be something more? Taylor: Do you? Davis: Well, maybe. Taylor: Maybe? (said kind of angrily) Davis: I'm not sure what I want. Taylor: Well you need to be sure, because I can't keep coming over not knowing if it's Love or pleasure. Davis: Sorry, Taylor: What if one time we are that .1% that ends up having a kid. Davis: But we're not that .1% we are Ty and Alex not Ty and Alex with kid. Taylor: God! Is that all you guys ever think about? I don't even know why I try!  
  
Taylor storms off Sully walks up to Davis.  
  
Sully: What was all of that about? Davis: She wants to know if I love her. Sully: Do you? Davis: Yeah. (watching Taylor walk back to the bus)  
  
Kim looks up to see Taylor storm by. She looks out of the bus towards Davis, then follows Taylor.  
  
Back at Faith's apartment. Faith's mom is there. They are sitting at the table.  
  
Mom: How are you doing? Faith: I am now raising two children on my own. Just lost my husband. I'm doing great Ma! (Said in a sarcastic anger) Mom: Honey. I'm here for you. Faith: Are you? Or are you just waiting to celebrate another one of my screw-ups? Mom: I never.. Faith: Oh, you mean you actually care this time? Mom: I've always cared. Faith: When dad was an alcoholic and you could never tell me the truth about him? Mom: I told you the truth. Faith: Yeah when I was in 6th grade! Mom: Honey I'm sorry. Faith: Mom, maybe you should just leave. Mom: I'm sorry. (With that she grabs her coat and leaves.)  
  
Faith returns to the window and watches as people pass by down on the street. She sees her mom exit the building. Her mom pauses and looks up and then walks off. Faith's heart drops as she again thinks about what a bad wife she was. She doesn't understand why Fred stayed with her. Emily and Charlie return from the park. They see that their mom is crying and they walk to the room not saying a word. Faith watches as the pass.  
  
Kim and Taylor are up on the roof of the station house. They are talking, watching the traffic going up the street.  
  
Kim: You okay? Taylor: Yeah (wipes a tear off of her cheek) Kim: You seem pretty upset, want to talk about it? Taylor: I asked him. Kim: And? Taylor: He said he doesn't know. Kim: Wow.. maybe he's just confused. Taylor: I can't keep taking the risk. Kim: I know. He'll come around. Taylor: Maybe I shouldn't be with him. If he can't make up his mind now, what about The future? Kim: I'm sure he just needs some time. Trust me.  
  
As she says that the alarm comes over. Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 we have a warehouse fire 712 Beaumont.  
  
Kim: That's us.  
  
They go down the stairs and to the bus. Davis watches as they pull away. He climbs into the RMP and they head out in the other direction.  
  
Bosco passes as the ambulances and fire truck go by. He thinks about all of the times they responded to various incidents involving him and Faith. Like the day she was chasing the rapist through the subway and she got hit with the metal pipe. He was so scared when he saw her laying on the ground. The day he got shot by the guy who killed part of his own family. The day Hubbard had him on the roof. He realized that the two of them were more of a family than he could have ever imagined. He thought about some of the times she lied to him and for him. When she tried to have him put through counseling, it was all because she cared about him. He was starting to realize that now. He pulled up to her building. As he got out of the car he could see her in the window looking out. He headed upstairs to her apartment. He opened the door; he stood there and watched for a minute as she continued looking out the window at the world below.  
  
Bosco: I brought you some dinner. Faith: Thanks Boz, but I'm not really hungry. Bosco: You gotta eat. You're feeding two now. Faith: I got to thinking about that. I'm going to have this baby. I don't know how I'll Be able to afford it, but I'm keeping the baby. Bosco: That's great news. (he pondered whether or not to tell her about the results.) Faith: What's in the bag? Bosco: Some chicken and some salads. Faith: I saw the squad go out. Bosco: Yeah, some warehouse fire on Beaumont. Faith: Oh.  
  
With that Emily and Charlie joined Bosco and Faith at the table, they all ate in silence, not sure what to say to one another.  
  
Davis and Sully are driving around. Davis looks up the street at a jewelry store. He asks Sully to stop for a minute. Davis exits the car and enters the store. Sully follows.  
  
Clerk: Hello. How may I help you today? Davis: I need an engagement ring. (Sully's mouth drops, Davis looks over) Clerk: Would like a solitary diamond or cluster. Davis: What do you think? Clerk: We have a beautiful cluster over hear. Davis: How much? Clerk: $1500. Davis: What do you think Sully? Sully: I'm not the one popping the question. Davis: I'm asking for your opinion. Sully: I think she'll like it, but you're the one spending the money. Davis: (to clerk) I'll take it. Clerk: After you give it to her, you can bring it back in and we'll resize it for free if it Doesn't fit. Davis: Thank you. Clerk: Have good evening officers  
  
Davis and Sully exit the store.  
  
Sully: Wow. I didn't know it was that serious. Davis: I didn't either until today. Sully: When you gonna ask? Davis: The next time I see her.  
  
They head back to the station. Kim and Taylor are outside restocking the bus. Kim looks up. Sully is watching from the car.  
  
Kim: (to Taylor) Look who's coming. Taylor: Oh no. Davis: Kim can you give us a minute? Kim: Sure. (She goes inside the firehouse. But watches from a window.)  
  
Davis: I know you're still mad at me. Taylor: Yeah. Davis: But I did some thinking. Taylor: And? Davis: I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. (Taylor looks shocked. Ty gets down on one knee and pulls a ring from his pocket.) Alex Taylor, will You marry me?  
  
Taylor is shocked. Kim watching from the inside gets a huge smile on her face. Jimmy walks up.  
  
Jimmy: What are you watching? Kim: Davis just asked Taylor to marry him. Jimmy: Alex? Kim: No, Jason! Of course Alex. Jimmy: Did she except? Kim: I don't know.  
  
They both watch from the inside.  
  
Doc is in the Lieutenant's office  
  
Lieu: I found you a new paramedic to take over the vacancy Doc: Are they good? Lieu: The record says one of the best. Doc: Mind if I ask who it is? Lieu: Alex Taylor. Doc: (shocked) She's okay with the move? Lieu: She asked me to do it. Doc: That's great! Lieu: I knew you'd like the move. Starting tomorrow, she's yours for good. Doc: Thanks. I'll tell Kim she has a new partner.  
  
Carlos overhears the new partner part. He gets kind of excited.  
  
Carlos: We're getting a new medic? Doc: Yep, the Lieutenant just hired her. Carlos: Her? Doc: Yeah. Carlos: Do I get to meet her? Doc: You already know her. Carlos: I do? Doc: Yeah, it's Alex. Carlos: Please don't make me ride with her. Doc: I'm not; she's riding with Kim. (Looks over at Kim) Kim, can you come here for a minute? Jimmy: (to Kim) I'll keep you posted. Kim: Sure Doc. What's up? Doc: You have a new partner. Kim: Who? Doc: Alex Kim: Great. I didn't know she was switching over though. Doc: Neither did I, but she wants to. ( Doc walks upstairs) Jimmy: What was that all about? Kim: Alex is my new partner. Jimmy: You got the best. (smiles and he walks off)  
  
Kim is very pleased with the permanent arrangement. She goes upstairs to get a drink. But it is the night of never ending calls..  
  
Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Multi vehicle accident. W. 181st and Arthur.  
  
Taylor; I gotta go. Davis: I'll be waiting on your answer. Taylor: I need time.  
  
Taylor hops in the bus and they're off. Davis watches. Sully walks up.  
  
Sully: Well? Davis: She needs time to think. (Puts the ring back in his pocket) Radio: 55 Charlie Central Sully: 55 Charlie Radio: MVA W. 181st and Arthur. Sully: 10-4 Central. 55 Charlie  
  
They head off to the scene too.  
  
Faith clears the table of the dishes. Bosco is at the sink preparing to wash them.  
  
Bosco: You okay? You seem worse than you were when I talked to you on the phone. Faith: I was a bad wife. Bosco: No you weren't. Faith: Yeah, I was. I never went to any of his softball games. I wasn't there when he Needed me. I don't even think that I've been a good mother. Bosco: Whoa. Don't go beating yourself up because you don't think that you've been a Good mother. Hell, if I'd have had a mother like you growing up, I probably Woulda gone to college or something. You give them everything you have. You Make sacrifices for them. That makes you a good mother. You were a good Wife too. Fred wouldn't have stayed with you if you weren't. You stood by him Through AA. You never had to. Faith: Over the last couple years I know more about you than I did Fred. Bosco: That's because we have gone through a lot with the 11th and all. Faith: I guess you're right. Bosco: You need to go get some sleep. Tomorrow's the day. Faith: I will. Night Boz. Bosco: Night Faith.  
  
Faith goes and tucks the children in. Bosco continues to do the dishes. After everyone else is a sleep Bosco sits on the couch and watches tv. The only light in the house is the tv. He thinks to himself. "I'm going to be there for her through this. She was right, I will make a good dad." He smiles and nods off to sleep.  
  
Sully and Davis's shift ends. Davis is standing outside the station. Sully walks over to him.  
  
Sully: You going to be at the funeral tomorrow? Davis: Yeah, you? Sully: Yeah. Hey, don't worry about Taylor. She'll come around. Davis: Thanks. Sully: See you tomorrow. Davis: Yeah.  
  
Davis stands alone in the darkness. Kim is getting off work. She walks over to him.  
  
Kim: You okay Davis? Davis: Just wonderin' about Taylor. Kim: Don't worry, she loves you. Davis: I don't know. Kim: Trust me. Davis: She hasn't answered my question. Kim: What question? (playing dumb) Davis: I asked her to marry me. Kim: (acting surprised) Don't worry. I'll see you at the funeral okay? Davis: Yeah.  
  
Kim walks off and leaves Davis alone. He starts walking home. Turning around to look at the station. The only person he sees is Jimmy heading to his car. Davis turns back around and heads home. Alex is upstairs at the station thinking about what Davis had said. She runs downstairs and out the door, but he has already walked into the darkness.  
  
Doc: Night Alex. Taylor: Good night Doc.  
  
Taylor packs her stuff up and decides to head home. But she has to make a stop. She walks into Davis's building and knocks on the door.  
  
Davis: Hey. Taylor: Hey. Davis: You want to come in? Taylor: Yeah. Davis: So.. Taylor: Yes. Davis: What? (confused) Taylor: Yes, I'll marry you. Davis: You will? Taylor: Yeah, is there a problem with that? Davis: No, no problem. Wait a minute. (He lights some candles, gets out some wine and Glasses.) Since I didn't get to give you the ring yet, let me do this again. ( He Gets down on his knee again) I love you. I have been doing a lot of thinking. Alex Taylor, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? Taylor: Yes, I would like to become Mrs. Ty Davis Jr.  
  
Davis puts the ring on Alex's finger. They embrace and then dance to the song "Back At One" by Brian McKnight. Eventually they find their way to the bedroom.  
  
Jimmy and Kim again spend the night together. Bosco stays on Faith's couch and thinks about the possibilities. (Song fades out)  
  
*Happy Endings  
  
Faith wakes up, it's 8 AM. Fred's funeral is at 11:00 AM. She walks out to the kitchen to make coffee. She's in her bathrobe. She notices Bosco still asleep on the couch. She continues on to the kitchen. Bosco hears her.  
  
Bosco: Faith? Faith: Yeah Boz it's me. Bosco: What time is it? Faith: 8 AM. Bosco: I better go get ready for the funeral. Faith: You don't have to leave yet. Bosco: What are the kids going to think if they walk out here and see me still her, you in Your robe. Faith: Bosco, we are two adults. They'll be okay.  
  
Bosco walks over and puts his arms around her.  
  
Bosco: I'm here for you. Faith: I know. (She turns to get a coffee cup.) Bosco: I'm going to go get ready. I'll be back to pick you up at 10 okay? Faith: Yeah. See you then.  
  
Davis and Taylor are just waking up.  
  
Davis: What time is it? Taylor: 8:30. Davis: We better get ready for the funeral. Taylor: Yeah. (She gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.)  
  
Davis gets his suit out of his closet and walks out to the kitchen. Carlos is out there.  
  
Carlos: Rough night? Davis: No. Carlos: Oh.  
  
Davis pours a glass of milk. He returns to his bedroom. Taylor is out of the shower now. Davis gets his things and heads off to the shower.  
  
Taylor: I'm going to go back to my place and get ready okay? Davis: Yeah, I'll be over in a little while. Taylor: Okay. I love you. Davis: Love you too. (Gives her a kiss)  
  
Taylor exits.  
  
Jimmy and Kim are getting ready for the funeral. Joey walks into the kitchen.  
  
Joey: Mommy, did you stay here last night? Kim: (shocked) Yeah honey, I did. Joey: Are you and Daddy getting back together? Kim: (looks up at Jimmy) It depends on what your dad says. Jimmy: We're thinking about it. Joey: Good. I want my mommy and daddy to be back together so we can be a family Again. Jimmy: Well slugger, you better get ready for school. You're gonna be late. Joey: Okay. (walks away slowly) Kim: You really mean it? Jimmy: He needs a family, a mom and a dad Kim: I know, but our past. Jimmy: Let's put that all aside. Let's try this out for a while. If it works we can get Married again. We've both changed. Kim: That we have.  
  
Bosco returns to pick Faith and the kids up for the funeral. He is dressed in a black suit, black tie. They drive to the church; the only sound is the sound of the engine.  
  
Bosco: Well, we're here. (Looks at Faith) You ready? Faith: Yeah.  
  
They walk into the church. Fred's casket is at the front of the church. Flowers and pictures surround it. Faith and the children walk up to it. Bosco hangs back. Faith starts to cry.  
  
Faith: Kids, why don't you go with Bosco, Mommy needs to say goodbye.  
  
Emily and Charlie walk up to the casket, each gives their father a final kiss goodbye. They tell him they love him and walk back to Bosco. They wrap their arms around him. He pats each one of them on the head, but continues to watch Faith.  
  
Faith: (to Fred's casket, crying) I'm sorry that I was never there for you. I'm sorry. I Didn't deserve to have a husband like you. I love you Fred. I miss you. Why? Why God? Why? You were always there for me. You stayed by my side through Everything. I should have been a better wife. Fred I never got to tell you. I'm Pregnant again. We're going to have another child. Fred.  
  
The Priest walks up to the front.  
  
Priest: Mrs. Yokas, the guests are arriving. Davis and Alex walk in, they watch as Faith leans over to kiss Fred one last time. Then she turns around and walks to her seat. She sits next to Bosco, and cries on his shoulder. He hugs her and says that it's okay. Taylor and Davis find a seat in the third row. The pallbearers enter and take their seats on the opposite side of the family. Sully enters and sits next to Davis. He notices Alex's ring. Carlos and Doc enter, followed by Kim and Jimmy. Lieutenant Swersky enters. Fred and Faith's families each enter. The church is crowded. It is now 11 AM. The funeral starts  
  
Priest: In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Ghost. We are gathered here Today to celebrate the life of Fred Yokas; husband, father, friend, family. All too Often a life is cut short by an accident. This was the case for Fred. Take comfort In the fact that he has joined our Heavenly Father for a life beyond our Imagination....  
  
Faith again starts thinking about times that she had with Fred. She thought back to the day she arrested him. The day she found out that she had cancer. Thought back to when he had the heart attack. A thousand memories fade into her head.  
  
Priest: Please join us in singing "Amazing Grace" (the choir and everyone in attendance sings except Faith who doesn't have the strength to sing it.) Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me! I once was Lost, but now am found, was blind, but now I see.  
  
Everyone continues to sing as the pallbearers approach the casket to take it to the funeral Hurst that is waiting outside. At this point Faith is sobbing, Bosco hands her some tissues, but she can't hold back the tears. The casket is carried back the aisle and the family stands to follow. Faith collapses in Bosco's arms. Davis stands up and helps Bosco escort Faith to the car. They are in the funeral precession. Lt. Swersky has his car in front, light's on to lead them to the cemetery. They pull into the cemetery and take the casket to the grave sight.  
  
Priest: Please join me in the 23rd Psalm: "The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still Waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of Rightousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me: thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou anoitest My head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow Me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." Lord, we ask that you bless the soul of your servant, Fred Yokas, that he may join you in the Eternal rest of Heaven. We ask you to bless the loved ones gathered around here this day that they too may know your power of healing and grace. In your name we pray Lord, Amen.  
  
They lower the casket into the grave and everyone leaves except Faith and the children. Bosco is standing nearby. He watches as Faith and the children each drop a single white rose into the grave. They turn and walk towards him in silence. He puts his arm around Faith and leads her to the car. They go to the reception afterwards. Everyone joins her. Alex walks over to her and gives her a hug  
  
Taylor: I'm so sorry Faith. Faith: Thanks for coming Alex.  
  
Others follow Taylor's lead. Each offers comfort to Faith in her time of need. Slowly the mourners leave.  
  
Outside Kim walks up to Alex.  
  
Kim: Whoa! Taylor: What? Kim: Your ring, you accepted? Taylor: Yeah. (smiling) Kim: Congratulations. Taylor: Thank you.  
  
Sully walks over.  
  
Sully: I hear congratulations are in order. Taylor: Thank you Sully. Sully: You have all of my blessings on your wedding. Let me know if I can help out in Any way. Davis: Actually you can. (Sully looks puzzled) I would like you to be my best man. Sully: I would be honored. Taylor: Kim, I would like you to be my maid of honor. Kim: I will totally be honored to do that for you.  
  
Jimmy walks over.  
  
Jimmy: What's all the excitement about? Kim: Taylor and Davis are getting married! Jimmy: Congratulations you too.  
  
Doc and Carlos come over as well.  
  
Doc: Did I hear someone say something about getting married? Davis: Taylor and I are. Carlos: Oh man! Is she moving in too? Davis: No, we're looking for our own place. Carlos: You mean I need to find a new roommate? Davis: Looks like it.  
  
Davis and Alex walk down the street. Everyone else stands there smiling. Kim notices Faith and Bosco exiting the church. Everyone tones down the conversation out of respect for Faith.  
  
Faith: What's this about. Sully: Davis and Taylor are getting married. Faith: Good for them. I'm glad they have found each other.  
  
With that Faith walks off and again thinks back to her engagement. She recalled how she didn't have near as many friends to share her engagement with. Everyone watches as she gets into the car and Bosco drives off. (Garth Brook's song If Tomorrow Never Comes starts to play)  
  
Bosco: Faith. Faith: (snaps back to reality from her thoughts) Yeah? Bosco: Want the results of your sergeant's test? Faith: (Thinks about it) Yeah I do. Bosco: Congratulations Sgt. Yokas. Faith: Thanks Boz.  
  
Alex and Davis walk to the park and get hotdogs from a vendor.  
  
Taylor: I totally didn't want to tell anybody when we did. Davis: How were you supposed to hide it? You are wearing my ring now. Taylor: (cuddles up to him) Oh am I now. Davis: You are so bad. Taylor: I know.  
  
Jimmy and Kim head back to the apartment to share some quality time alone before their shifts start.  
  
Doc and Carlos head up the street to get something to eat before work.  
  
Sully heads to the nursing home where his mom is. The last few hours have changed his life forever.  
  
Sully: The past few hours have given me an increased awareness that nothing in this world is permanent. I've realizes how we must cherish each moment that we get to spend with those we love. For at any moment, they may be taken from us. Have we said everything that we need to say to them?  
The End. 


	2. Moving On

Moving On- by Lee Graff  
  
Faith: It's been 5 months since Fred passed away. The kids are adjusting well. I'm still Carrying the baby. I'm a Sergeant now, it's different. I miss being on the street Though. Something about being with Bosco all day, I don't see him as much Anymore. I still work the Third Watch, and still want to respond to every call for 55 David. I go out occasionally, but I'm normally stuck at my desk doing paperwork. To me, I'm still 55 David.  
  
Bosco is on patrol with his new partner Sydney; she's fresh out of the academy. He's not really sure how to handle her. Faith taught him perfectly, but he is struggling with teaching Sydney.  
  
Bosco: You really have no clue about street justice do you. (after a bust goes bad.) You Could have gotten us both killed! Sydney: Maybe you could show me a little better next time! Bosco: I'm hoping there never is a next time! God! Why'd Yokas have to pass that test? Sydney: You used to be Sgt. Yokas's partner? Bosco: Yeah before she passed the test. Why does that matter? Sydney: No wonder she wanted to pass the test! (Walks to the car) Bosco: What the hell does that mean? (Follows after her)  
  
The Squad at 55 also has a rookie in their midst. A young fireman by the name of Jake has joined them. He's fresh out of the academy, never been on a fire.  
  
Siren: Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 we have a residential fire on 109th.  
  
Jimmy: Ready to go? Jake: Yeah I think so. Jimmy: Don't worry about it, stick with me and you'll be fine.  
  
They head out.  
  
Davis and Sully are at a diner getting some dinner. They are talking about Ty's upcoming wedding to Alex.  
  
Sully: You getting nervous as the big day approaches? Davis: A little, but Alex isn't giving me any chance to get nervous. Sully: Don't worry about it. Davis: We're getting everything together. We decided to go to Australia. Sully: Whoa! Can you afford that? Davis: Of course we can. Sully: Alright. (Radio call) Central: Central 55 Charlie Sully: 55 Charlie Central: Domestic dispute 181st and Arthur. Sully: 55 Charlie, we're on it.  
  
They head out and find it. A husband and wife are fighting about their children. The wife has a gun in hand.  
  
Davis: Drop the weapon! Wife: I'm gonna kill him if he don't get his cheatin ass away from my children. Davis: You need to drop the weapon now. Wife: Get the hell away from my children! Sully: Ma'am I need you to drop the weapon.  
  
The woman shoots her husband in the chest but before Davis can move in on her, she points it at him.  
  
Davis: Ma'am you don't want to do that. Wife: You didn't help me, I had to kill him. Sully: Put the weapon down. Wife: (She is still holding the gun at Ty) You didn't help me! Sully: Put the weapon down now! (Looks at Ty)  
  
The woman is crazed. She pulls the trigger, Ty falls. Sully rushes her and tackles her, he cuffs her.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central, I need a bus on a rush at this location.  
  
Central: Adam 55-3, 55 Charlie has a 10-13 at 181st and Arthur. Doc: Adam 55-3 on it.  
  
Taylor's heart drops as she hears the radio call.  
  
Kim: Taylor, Ty's alright, I know he's alright. Taylor: (In tears) You don't know that! Kim: Let's go back to the house. Taylor: I want to go. Kim: Doc will call us if he needs us.  
  
Doc and Carlos pull up on the scene. Davis is down by the car door. Bosco and Sydney are there. Sully is kneeling by Davis.  
  
Sully: Davis. Davis can you hear me? Doc: How long's he been down? Sully: 5 minutes.  
  
They check his vest. There is a small hole but the bullet didn't make it through.  
  
Doc: Let's get him to the hospital. (Picks up his cell phone to call Kim)  
  
Kim: Hello? Doc: Hey, we are taking Ty to the hospital. Meet us there would you? Kim: (Looking at Taylor) Is he okay? Doc: He's still unconscious, but I think he'll be alright. Kim: Okay, I'll tell Taylor. (Hangs up the phone) Taylor, it was Ty. Taylor: Oh my God! Kim: He's okay. Taylor: How bad is it? Kim: They don't know yet, we're headed there now. ( Flips on the lights).  
  
They get to the hospital. Doc stops Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Where's Ty? Doc: The doctor's are working on him. Taylor: I want to see him. Doc: You will be able to, just give them time. Taylor: I don't have time! (runs over to the room, Proctor looks up motions for her to Enter). Is he okay? Proctor: He's lucky; the bullet only partially pierced his vest. Taylor: Oh my God! Proctor: We're going to keep him overnight. He'll be okay. Davis: (Weak) Hey. Taylor: Don't ever scare me like that again! Davis: I'm sorry baby. It turned bad. Taylor: Shhhhhhh... don't talk. (she leans over him with her head on his, holding His hand)  
  
Doc and Kim are watching from the waiting room. Proctor walks out.  
  
Sully: How is he? Proctor: He has some broken ribs; we're going to keep him overnight just in case. Sully: Sounds good.  
  
They continue to watch as Alex sits with him. Sully enters to tell him he's leaving. Doc has Kim stay at the hospital to make sure Alex is okay. A pregnant Faith comes in.  
  
Faith: How is he? Kim: He has a couple broken ribs; they're keeping him overnight. Faith: Good. I'm glad he's okay. Kim: You mind if I ask how you are doing? Faith: I'm fine. Kim: I mean with the baby. You know the sex yet? Faith: It's going to be a little girl. Kim: Congratulations. Faith: Thank you. It's going to be tough raising her, but I'll manage. Kim: (smiling) I know you will, you're strong.  
  
An hour or so later Bosco enters headquarters. Faith heads him off before he makes it up the stairs.  
  
Faith: Hey. Bosco: Hey. How are you? Faith: Good. How's that new partner working out? Bosco: Don't ask. Faith: That bad huh? Bosco: How did you do it? Faith: It was hard, but I trained you to be a great officer. Bosco: You really think so? Faith: If I didn't I'd have your ass at this desk doing paperwork! Bosco: I'm sorry mommy. Faith: Anyway, I wanted to tell you about my doctor's appointment today. Bosco: Oh yeah. How was it? Faith: I'm having a girl. Bosco: That's great. I hope she is just like her mother (smiling) Faith: I'm just scared that I'll have complications and be alone when I go into labor. Bosco: That's still 3 months off, don't worry about it. Faith: Thanks Boz. Now I'll let you get back to work.  
  
Faith stands there a minute. She wonders if she should ask Bosco for help. She decides to wait and see what happens.  
  
Back at the house, Jimmy and Kim are talking. Their shift is almost up.  
  
Jimmy: So are you coming over tonight? Kim: Would you like me to? Jimmy: Well Joey likes how you tuck him in. Kim: He does, does he? What does daddy think? Jimmy: Daddy could use a little tucking in himself. Kim: Oh you bad boy. (smacks his butt, he smiles) They leave  
  
Back at the hospital Alex is still sitting with Ty. She is worried to death. He is a sleep; Alex just sits and watches him. He wakes up.  
  
Davis: Hey. Taylor: Hey. Davis: You don't have to stay here. Taylor: I want to. Davis: Then come here.  
  
She sits on the bed with him. He moves over and she sits up with him. Her head is leaned against the top of his. They slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
It's the start of another shift. Sully is forced to partner with Gusler for the day because of Davis's injury. Bosco has realized how much Faith meant to him as a mentor and partner. He has decided that he must pass what he learned from Faith to Sydney. It is around 6 PM. The streets are busy. Bosco and Sydney are patrolling down Arthur, heading towards a gas station. Suddenly there is a huge explosion and fireball. Debris is going everywhere. Some car parts strike the cruiser, busting out the windshield. Bosco's face is covered in blood from broken glass cutting it. Sydney is knocked unconscious.  
  
Bosco: 55 David to Central. We have an explosion at a gas station on Arthur. Fire and EMS needed immediately. Central: Copy that 55 David. Bosco: (looks at Sydney) Syd, wake up. (she stirs)  
  
He has decided that she is okay. He gets out of the car and runs towards the fire. He spots a little boy on the other side of some flames. He jumps through and grabs him, taking him to safety. The store at the gas station is completely engulfed in flames. Fire and EMS arrive as do Sully and Gusler.  
  
Doc: What happened? Bosco: Just exploded! Doc: Triage situation! Worst cases first. Bosco: Sydney's still in the car, I think she's hurt pretty bad. Doc: Taylor! Sydney's in the car. Taylor: Okay. (heads to the battered RMP) Doc: Bosco, have Taylor look at your face.  
  
Bosco goes to the car to help Taylor however he can. Jimmy and Jake head into the fire to search for survivors. They are starting to extinguish the fire when there is another explosion from inside the store. Jimmy's helmet flies out into the street. He is on the ground in pain, holding his side. Jake is a little way away from him; he's slumped over a curb.  
  
Kim: (screams) JIMMY!!!!!! Lieu: DK, Walsh get in there and get them out.  
  
DK and Walsh go through the flames. DK reaches Jimmy first. Jimmy is mumbling for Jake. DK helps him to his feet and leads him back to the bus. Walsh finds Jake; he picks him up and carries him out. Kim takes Jimmy's turnout gear off of him. She checks for visible injuries, there are a lot of bruises and scraps on his abdomen. She puts him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Bosco gets in as well. Kim and Taylor take off for Mercy. Doc and Carlos are forced to intubate Jake before they can load him. Other medics are working on the other injured people. Sydney has been taken to the hospital in another bus.  
  
They arrive at the hospital. The doctors and nurses are already prepared for the worst. Bosco is taken to a suture room. Jimmy is taken to a bed in the curtain area. Sydney and Jake are taken to trauma rooms. There is a lot of bustle. The nurse closes the curtain to the room where they are working on Jake. He's in the worst shape of any of the injured.  
  
Dr. Mills looks at Bosco's face. He determines that there is no glass imbedded in the skin, he puts a few stitches in and he's done. He then checks on Jimmy.  
  
Dr. Mills: I'm going to get some X-rays, to make sure you don't have any broken bones. Jimmy: How's Jake? Dr. Mills: I don't know, Dr. James is working on him.  
  
Jimmy is then taken up to X-ray. The squad is in the waiting room. Faith comes rushing in.  
  
Faith: How is everyone? Kim: Jimmy's in X-ray, Bosco just had stitches, they are still working on Sydney and Jake. Faith: I hope everyone is okay. Thanks Kim. (She walks off to find Bosco).  
  
Dr. James is working on Jake. His chest was crushed in the blast.  
  
Proctor: He's in Vfib. Dr. James: Charge the paddles to 200, clear! Proctor: No response. Dr. James: Push 10 mg Lidocane. Charge to 300, clear! Proctor: Still nothing. Dr. James: 400, clear! Proctor: Asistole. Dr. James: (Dejected) Time of death, 19:47.  
  
The monitors are turned off. He walks out to tell the squad. They are all upset. Kim goes to find Jimmy, she isn't sure if she should tell him or not, but he will find out on his own.  
  
Dr. Mills is checking on Sydney. He decides to get a head CT and chest X- ray. She should be okay but he wants to be sure that she isn't experiencing brain hemorrhaging and that nothing is obstructing her airway.  
  
Faith finds Bosco. He's blaming himself for Sydney getting hurt.  
  
Faith: Oh my God Boz! Are you okay? Bosco: It's my fault Faith. Faith: Bosco, listen to me; this is not your fault. Bosco: It is. Faith: You didn't know that you were driving towards a ticking time bomb! Bosco: I left her in the car. Faith: That was the best thing you could have done. Bosco: You would have never left me in the car. Faith: You handled that the best you could. I don't know what I would have done. We Never had that happen. This was a freak accident. You helped save lives by Being there.  
  
Bosco doesn't know what to say. He walks out to the waiting room with Faith. They find out that Jake has been killed.  
  
Sydney's CT shows some swelling on her brain. They admit her. Bosco wants to see her before he leaves. He and Faith go to her room. She's sleeping. He walks over to her.  
  
Bosco: I'm sorry.  
  
He walks away. Faith takes him back to the precinct. They sign out and she takes him home. She walks with him up to his apartment. They sit on the couch. He is still very upset about the incident. He starts to talk but Faith strokes his shaved head.  
  
Bosco: Faith (but she breaks in) Faith: Shhhhhhh...  
  
She rubs his shoulders a little and then strokes the side of his face. He takes her hand and kisses it. She gets up to leave. Bosco doesn't want her to leave, but it's too late, she's already gone.  
  
Kim takes Jimmy home. He has bruised ribs, nothing serious. He is taking Jake's death pretty hard. Kim is thinking about seeing his helmet fly out of the explosion. She thinks about what could have happened. She can't bear the thought of losing him, she begins to cry.  
  
Jimmy: What's wrong Kim? Kim: I can't lose you. Jimmy: Hey, hey. I'm still here. You're not going to lose me. Kim: Not this fire, maybe not the next, but what if? Jimmy: I'm a fireman. My job is to put out fires and save lives. If it means that I give up My own, then I have done my job. Please, please don't think about that.  
  
Kim is uneasy about his words. She curls her knees up to her chest and sits there and cries. Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder and sits there with her.  
  
Faith heads back to her apartment. She goes to her bedroom. She sits on the bed crying. She misses Fred. She thinks about moving on, finding a new lover. She has found herself increasingly attracted to Bosco; he has been her rock over the last few months. She wonders what Fred would want her to do. Does she dare let Bosco into her life? Does she know too much about him?  
  
Bosco sits on his couch, drinking a beer. He is thinking so many things right now. Should he go to Faith's? She seems to be so lost. She needs someone in her life, someone who cares. He can be that someone. But will she push him away? Would it be a little weird? She has a baby coming who needs a father. He needs someone to care about. He gets his keys and heads off to Faith's.  
  
Taylor and Davis are back at his apartment. Davis is still very sore from the shot. He is not in the mood to do much. They sit in his bed talking. They are trying to plan for the wedding.  
  
Taylor: So where do we want to have the reception? Davis: What about at the hotel? Everyone that comes in will be staying there. Taylor: If that's okay with you. Davis: Did you look for your dress yet? Taylor: This weekend Kim and I are going. How about your tux? Davis: Sully, Carlos, and I are getting fitted Friday. Taylor: Good.  
  
Davis turns out the light and they go to sleep.  
  
Faith hears a knock at her door. She wonders who could be knocking at this time of night. She goes to the door, still in uniform.  
  
Faith: Who is it? Bosco: It's me. Faith: Just a minute. (opens the door) Bosco: I need to talk. Faith: Come on in. Bosco: Thanks. Faith: What's up? Bosco: I need someone Faith. Someone to watch over. Someone who will love me in Return. Faith: Where are you getting this from? Bosco: You've been in pain since Fred died. I want to help ease that pain.  
  
Faith: What are you talking about? Bosco: I love you. Faith: (Shocked) I don't exactly fit your idea of an ideal woman. Bosco: Why does that matter? Faith: I'm older than you. I'm a widow. I have two kids. And oh yeah, I almost forgot That of all things... I'm pregnant. Bosco: You are a single mother. You need someone to love you. Your children need Someone to be their father. Faith, I want to help you. Faith: I don't want to rush things. I don't know what Fred would want me to do, Bosco: Fred would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want to make you Happy.  
  
Faith ignores him and walks back to the bedroom. Bosco stands there for a minute in the living room. He then follows Faith. She's on the bed crying again. He sits next to her. He turns her face towards his own. He leans closer to her. Their lips meet. Bosco pulls away.  
  
Bosco: I'm sorry. Faith: It's okay. Really. it felt nice.  
  
Bosco felt really bad. He felt that he was pushing her into doing something that she didn't want to do. Faith pulls him back. They resume the kiss.  
  
They wake up the next morning. Faith is still in her uniform, Bosco still in his jeans and t-shirt.  
  
Bosco: Morning beautiful. Faith: What time is it? Bosco: 7 Faith: I gotta get the kids ready for school. Don't let them know you're here. Bosco: I won't. Faith: Faith changes into her bathrobe and makes the kids breakfast.  
  
Faith feels sick. She goes to the bathroom. She returns to the kitchen. Emily and Charlie are reading to walk out the door.  
  
Faith: I love you guys. Emily: Love you mom. Charlie: Bye mom. Faith: Bye guys.  
  
The kids leave. Faith returns to Bosco. He heads back to the shower. She follows.  
  
Jimmy and Kim are waking up. Joey is already ready for school. He is excited about the fact that his mom and dad are seeing each other again. He hopes that they get married again so that they can be a family again.  
  
Kim: How are you feeling? Jimmy: Sore. Kim: Don't over do it. Jimmy: I won't mommy (kidding) Kim: I mean it Jimmy. Jimmy: I know that you care about me. I promise that I won't over do it. Kim: You better not be lying to me Jimmy. Jimmy: I'm not. (kisses her)  
  
Jimmy lays back in bed. Kim gets up and makes breakfast, bringing it to him. Kim heads back to the shower. Jimmy enjoys his breakfast.  
  
Davis and Taylor are up in the kitchen. Carlos comes out; he's still not adjusted to seeing Alex in the mornings. He gets a cup of coffee and heads back to his room, feeling repulsed at the idea of Davis marrying her.  
  
Carlos: I wish you two would stay at her place more often. Taylor: Why? Can't stand the sight of me in the morning? Carlos: It's bad enough I have to work you, but live you? Taylor: I'm sorry, am I cutting too much into your 'guy time?' Carlos: Hardly. Davis: You two need to get along. Taylor: You shouldn't be out of bed. Davis: Oh yeah? Who says? Taylor: It depends (huddling closer to Davis making Carlos ill)  
  
Carlos leaves the room. Alex laughs.  
  
Davis: You really torment the boy. Taylor: I know. It's fun. Well I gotta get ready for work.  
  
Sydney feels alone at the hospital. It will be at least another day before she is released. She feels sorry for herself. Bosco walks in.  
  
Bosco: How you feeling? Sydney: I didn't think you cared. Bosco: You were wrong. You're my partner. Of course I care. Sydney: Thanks. Bosco: For what? Sydney: Caring. Bosco: Do you even remember what happened? Sydney: Not really, just a bright light and I woke up here. Bosco: Yep, that was about it. Sydney: What did happen? Bosco: Gas station explosion. Car parts went everywhere, you got knocked out, and Woke up here. Sydney: Oh. Bosco: Well I better get to work. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Sydney: Thanks for coming. Bosco: No prob.  
  
Bosco leaves for work. They have him working the desk until his stitches are removed. It is a little awkward being around Faith all day, since last night. She walks by and smiles. He returns the smile. Wouldn't want anyone catching on to the fact that they are spending time together. Sully enters.  
  
Sully: I know you're happy to see me. But I don't like that smile. Bosco: What? Sully: You're smile. It's almost like you had a fulfilling night. Bosco: Haha. Sully: So who's the flavor of the week? Bosco: Why can't you all except the fact that I may have found someone that I truly love? Faith: Because you can't seem to have a relationship that seems to last more than a few Days (she laughs) Bosco: Haha! Laugh it up! Sully: Laugh it up? That was in Star Wars. You're dating yourself. Bosco: You know what. I can't win. Sully: (laughing) I know, that's why I love to torture you. Bosco: Real funny guys.  
  
Faith is laughing hard. Bosco looks at her. She walks off. He understands the game and shrugs it off.  
  
Doc is outside stocking the bus. Taylor is walking into work.  
  
Taylor: Hey Doc! Doc: Hey Taylor. How are you? Taylor: Good. You? Doc: Couldn't be better. Taylor: Good. Doc: Hey. I've been meaning to ask you something. Taylor: What's that? Doc: After you get married, what do you want us to call you? Taylor: Just call me Taylor like always. Doc: Okay.  
  
Taylor heads upstairs in the station. Carlos is already up there. He decides to go down and help Doc stock the bus for the day.  
  
Kim comes in..  
  
Doc: Hey Kim, how's Jimmy doing? Kim: I think that he's kind of liking this whole being nursed back to health thing. Doc: You're making it too easy on him. (with a smile) Kim: Ha. I guess I do spoil him a bit too much.  
  
Just then the siren comes on.  
  
Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Nursing home fire at 118 Merriside.  
  
Doc: Let's roll out!  
  
Everyone gets scrambling to their respective vehicles. They get to the site, smoke is pouring out of the windows. The workers have gotten as many residents out as they could, but some are still trapped inside. The firefighters go in to see what they can do. Walsh comes back out with an elderly woman in his arms. It's Sully's mother.  
  
Sully and Gusler pull up onto the scene. Sully checks with everyone to find his mother. He sees that she has just been brought out to Kim and Taylor.  
  
Sully: Mom. Kim: This is your mother? Sully: Yeah is she going to be okay? Kim: I don't know yet, looks like she took in a lot of smoke. We need to get her to the Hospital. Doc: I need one of you to stay here! Taylor: I'll stay. Kim: (to Sully) Can you drive? Sully: Yeah, I'll drive. Gusler, stay here, help out however you can.  
  
They head off. Kim's in the back of the bus working on Mrs. Sullivan.  
  
Sully: Hang on Ma. We're almost there.  
  
Faith comes down to the desk. Bosco is not having any fun at all.  
  
Faith: Hey Boz, want to go get something to eat? Bosco: Anything to get me away from this hellhole. Faith: That's no way to talk about the desk. Bosco: Yeah well, you never had to work it. Faith: True. (laughing). Bosco: (serious) It's not funny. Faith: Yeah. It is.  
  
They walk out.  
  
Bosco: Aren't you afraid someone's going to pick up on us? Faith: Let 'em. Bosco: Don't you think that it's a little inappropriate for a shift sergeant to be seeing a Patrolman? Faith: Boz. You are my friend, and ex partner. I don't think that there is any problem With us both being happy. Bosco: As long as you say so. Oh. by the way. Faith: What? Bosco: I am glad you are the new shift sergeant. Faith: Why's that? Bosco: I couldn't stand that jerk Christopher.  
  
Faith laughs. They pull up to a diner on 109th.  
  
Faith: It's nice to ride with you again, even if we are only getting dinner.  
  
Sully is sitting in his mother's hospital room. She doesn't realize he's there. He sits there in silence. He knows that she is in the last stages of her life. She has taken in a lot of smoke. They are taking a wait and see approach towards her recovery.  
  
The end of the shift has come. Faith is really tired. She just wants to go home and take a hot shower. Bosco drives her home, he wants to go into her apartment with her, but he resists. Faith wants him to join her but still he resists.  
  
Bosco: I'll see you tomorrow. Faith: Yeah. Tomorrow. Bosco: Good night. Faith: Night.  
  
For the first time in his life, Bosco found himself in love with a woman and not just wanting to sleep with her. Faith was not his "flavor of the week" as Sully put it. He watched as the light went off in her apartment, he sat there for a moment and then drove off in silence.  
  
Sydney is released from the hospital. She's in Faith's office. She wants to return to work right away but Faith nixes the idea.  
  
Sydney: I'm ready to come back. Faith: No, you're not. Sydney: I'm fine. Faith: The doctor sure didn't think so yesterday. Sydney: I'm ready to come back. Faith: Last time I checked, I'm the shift sergeant, and if the doctor tells me that one of my People needs to take time off to heal, I keep them off. You're still on probation, So you have no choice in the matter. Do I make myself clear? Sydney: (mutters) I don't know how Bosco ever put up with you. Faith: What was that? You forget that I have kids, I know what they do. Sydney: Is that what everyone is to you, a kid? Faith: When you are under my watch you are my responsibility. If you feel that that Makes you one of my kids, then fine think that. I raise two kids, I don't need Any more complaining from the people I work with. Sydney: You are so wrong. What the hell are you having another kid for then? Faith: You watch what you say to me, do you understand that? If you don't I can Have your smart-ass mouth shipped out of here in a hurry. Now get out of My office. Don't let the door hit you on your way out.  
  
Sydney walks out of the office and slams the door behind her. Faith is really irritated. Bosco overheard part of it and knocks on the door.  
  
Faith: Come in! (said gruffly, not looking up to see who it was) Bosco: Whoa. That was some argument. Faith: I feel like I'm dealing with my kids. Bosco: Sydney got you pretty upset. I can't believe you let her do that. Faith: Yeah well, I'm gonna adjust that with my foot up her ass if she ever talks to me Like that again. Bosco: Calm down killer. Cut back on the caffeine or something. Faith: I can't calm down! Bosco: If you don't calm down you are going to raise your blood pressure and do harm To both you and the baby. Faith: Alright Boz, I'll try to calm down. Bosco: Good. Take a deep breath. Faith: You haven't been around a pregnant woman lately have you? Bosco: I try to avoid them, except you of course. Faith: Thanks Boz, that makes me feel so loved. Bosco: That's what I'm here for.  
  
Bosco walks out laughing. Faith is still simmering. The nerve of the rookie. Faith fears that the rookie will get Bosco killed. She is tempted to change the partner sheets, but that would make it too obvious that there is something going on between them.  
  
Faith has a doctor's appointment. She is at 8 months, 1 more month and she will be welcoming a new life into the world. How is she going to survive? She's on her own raising her. Maybe she should just give her up for adoption. Maybe she should have just gotten an abortion. No, this is the last link to Fred. She wrestles with her emotions while waiting on the doctor to come in.  
  
Dr. Meades: Mrs. Yokas. Faith: Yeah. Dr. Meades your test results look good. You're almost a mother again. (smiles) Faith: 4 more weeks. Dr. Meades: Maybe sooner than that, we may have misjudged your date of conception. Faith: By how much? Dr. Meades: 1 week. Faith: That only gives me three more weeks. Dr. Meades: It could be more than that. This is your third pregnancy, you never know. Faith: Fourth. Dr. Meades: Excuse me? Faith: I was pregnant once before. I had an abortion. Dr. Meades: Had I known that we would have done more tests to make sure. Faith: Make sure what? Dr. Meades: There are just other tests that I would like to have run.  
  
Dr. Meade's words are unsettling. Faith wants to get out of that gown and out of the doctor's office. She wanted to get back to work. Three more weeks? The thought was promising. She began to wonder if she was ready for the added responsibility.  
  
Bosco is looking for Faith.  
  
Bosco: Faith. Faith: Yeah Boz? Bosco: I bought something for the baby. Faith: You really shouldn't... Bosco: (Pulls out one of the most beautiful baby quilts) I thought that she should have it. Faith: Boz, that's sweet of you.  
  
She's touched by the gesture. She realizes how bad Bosco wants to be a father to someone. He really must want to be with her. Is she ready for a new relationship? It's only been 7 months since Fred passed away. The kids are finally adjusting. Is now the time to bring a new man into her life, her home?  
  
Faith: They think they screwed up the due date. Bosco: (acting as if he didn't hear correctly) What? Faith: They think I may be closer to 9 months than we thought. Bosco: How can they do that? Faith: I don't know. Bosco: So you're telling me that you could have this baby anytime. Faith: They think I'm still a couple weeks off. Bosco: Shouldn't you be on leave or something then? Faith: And do what, wait for the contractions to start? I think I'll just sit on the couch and Wait for my water to break. Bosco: I'm just trying to make sure that you'll be alright. Faith: This actually would be the best place to go into labor. Bosco: Why do you say that? Faith: It's a little easier for the medics to get here to take me to the hospital. Bosco: I'll take you when it's time. Faith: I've seen you drive. I don't know what scares me more. Bosco: What? Faith: Having my water break at home, or having my water break and having you take Me to the hospital. Bosco: I'm not that bad a driver. Faith: Yeah, Mario Andretti has never broken a speed limit either. Bosco: I'm not that bad. Faith: We can argue about this some other time. I'm going to work as long as I can up to The due date. Boz, I've had two children, I know what I'm doing. Bosco: I guess so. (he walks out)  
  
Faith then begins thinking again about the due date. She was overdue with Charlie. Emily was early. She wonders if she'll be over due again. "God I hope not." The thought of feeling like a blimp for longer than 9 months was not a pleasant thought. She again worried about being alone when she goes into labor. She eases her mind thinking back to what Bosco had said about taking her to the hospital. She still hoped that that wouldn't have to happen.  
  
Kim and Alex are driving around the city in the bus. They are talking about the wedding preparations.  
  
Kim: So what time I we going to get fitted for our dresses Saturday? Alex: I was thinking around 10. Kim: Have you picked your gown out yet? Alex: Yeah, I'm wearing the one that my mom wore when she married my dad. Kim: Wow. Alex: It's the most beautiful dress. Kim: I'm sure it is. Alex: Are you sure that you are okay being my maid of honor? Kim: Yeah, hopefully sometime you'll be mine. (she smiles) Alex: Sometime I will, I know it.  
  
Central Dispatcher: 55- Boyd there is a MVA 143rd and Merriside.  
  
Alex: 55 Boyd 143rd and Merriside.  
  
Bosco is out on patrol with Gusler. Davis is back at work and patrolling with Sully.  
  
Bosco: So? What exciting assignments have you had? Gusler: Nothing really, except that explosion last week. Bosco: Sgt. Yokas thinks I drive like Mario Andretti. What do you think? Gusler: (holding on for dear life) Maybe a little. Bosco: She doesn't drive so slow herself. Gusler: I know.  
  
They drive on in silence.  
  
Sully: Getting close to the big day. Davis: Next week. Sully: I know. Where's the honeymoon? Davis: We're heading to Australia. Sully: Australia huh? Davis: Alex has always wanted to go there. Sully: Are you thrilled with the idea? Davis: I've never flown before. Sully: So you're first trip is over a great expanse of ocean. Davis: Please don't remind me. Sully: Airplanes are safe, don't worry. Davis: I know. Besides, I get seasick.  
  
They share a good laugh. They look ahead and see a fight.  
  
Sully: Looks like we got a job to do. (flips on the lights and siren) Davis: Break it up, break it up.  
  
Sully and Davis separate the two fighters.  
  
Sully: What's going on here? Fighter 1: The bastard is seeing my wife on the side. Sully: Is that true sir? Fighter 2: Yeah, maybe if this jerk would stop treating his wife like a hooker, she Wouldn't want to see anyone else. Sully: I don't care what the case is. All I know is that I have a problem when you are Fighting on my watch. If I catch either of you fighting again, I'm going to put Both of your asses behind bars. Do you hear me? (pushes his guy away.) Let's Go Davis.  
  
They are walking back to the car.  
  
Davis: You really think that's going to stop them? Sully: I really don't feel like any extra paperwork tonight. Davis: I see.  
  
They climb in the car. They hear a gunshot.  
  
Sully: Oh no! Davis: 55 Charlie to Central we have shots fired 782 109th.  
  
They run towards the sound. They find one of the two men they had just separated on the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
Davis: 55 David to Central we need a bus at this location.  
  
The other man is running up the street. Davis runs up after him. Sully gets in the car and drives up the street after them. They are headed towards a bridge. The suspect realizes that he has nowhere to go and jumps off of the bridge. Davis runs to the rail, Sully jumps out of the car. Both watch as the guy hits the water. They call for backup to search the river for the suspect.  
  
Davis: There's your paperwork. (he says on his way back to the car). Sully: Yeah, there's my paperwork.  
  
They get in the car and head back to the house.  
  
Alex and Kim are finished at Mercy.  
  
Kim: You hungry? I'm hungry. Alex: Yeah, what do you want tonight? Kim: I was thinking maybe a pizza. Alex: Pizza it is.  
  
They head off to the pizza shop. Bosco and Gusler have also stopped there.  
  
Bosco: 2 slices Pepperoni with extra cheese. Gusler: 1 slice of Supreme please. Bosco: Hey, there's the girl. (motions for them to sit) Waitress: What would you ladies like? Alex: I think I'll have a sausage and green pepper. Kim: Pepperoni. Waitress: Any drinks? Bosco: Coke  
  
Everyone else nods to Cokes.  
  
Bosco: Kim. Kim: Yeah Boz? Bosco: Is it dangerous for a woman to go into labor early? Kim: It can be, why do you ask? Bosco: Yokas is scared that she'll be alone. They told her that she may be having the Baby sooner then they thought. Kim: Oh. She carries a cell phone right? Bosco: Yeah. Kim: She should be fine; if she needs help she can call 911. Bosco: Oh, right.  
  
Alex laughs at Bosco's apparent lack of knowledge on the subject. Gusler isn't impressed with the conversation at all so he gets up to wash his hands. The pizza comes out and they eat. It's now close to 7 PM. They can't believe how the time has flown.  
  
Central: 55 David Central. Bosco: (mouth full of pizza) 55 David Central: We have shots fired 919 E. 109th. Bosco: 55 David, 919 E. 109th.  
  
He throws $8 on the table.  
  
Bosco: That should cover it.  
  
He and Gusler leave.  
  
Kim: Bet you 5 bucks we get called.  
  
Before Alex can respond the radio comes on  
  
Central: 55 Boyd Central Alex: 55 Boyd. Central: Gunshot victim 919 E. 109th. Alex: 919 E. 109th. Kim: Let's go.  
  
They head off for the scene as well. Bosco and Gusler bust the front door of the building. They head up the stairs, guns drawn. They approach the first floor landing. There is screaming coming from down the hall. Bosco makes a radio call.  
  
Bosco: 55 David to Central we need additional units at this location.  
  
They head down the hall.  
  
Bosco: Police! Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up.  
  
The suspect does not respond. Gusler and Bosco slowly drift down the hall, going from doorway to doorway.  
  
Bosco: Police! Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up!  
  
This time the suspect comes out in a hale of gunfire. Bosco and Gusler return fire. The suspect charges at them, Bosco trips him. He hits the floor and drops his gun.  
  
Bosco: You seriously didn't think that you would be able to get away with that did you? Suspect: Get off of me! Bosco: I believe that is not the correct response. The correct response would be "I'm Sorry officer." Gusler, read him his rights. Gusler: You have the right to remain silent..  
  
Bosco pulls the suspect off the ground and leads him to the RMP.  
  
Bosco: Don't hit your head on the way in jagoff.  
  
The girls go to the apartment to treat the victim, a teenage boy.  
  
The shift ends. Bosco is waiting by his car for Faith to come out.  
  
Bosco: Faith want a ride home. Faith: I'd really rather walk. Bosco: You'd make me feel a lot better if you let me drive you home. Faith: Okay Boz.  
  
They get in the car.  
  
Bosco: I'm sorry if I seemed like a jerk earlier. Faith: I've come to understand that from you. Bosco: Now what's that supposed to mean? Faith: It's just your nature. Bosco: Sorry, I'll try to be compassionate. Faith: I don't know if I could take you being any different. Bosco: I'll take that as a compliment, I think. Faith: Whatever you want to think. Bosco: Well, here you go. Good night Faith. Faith: Night Boz.  
  
She heads into her building. He pulls away. He heads off to his mom's bar.  
  
Bosco: Hi ma. Rose: Hello Maurice. What can I do for you? Bosco: I just wanted to talk. Rose: Well go ahead. (hands him a bear). Bosco: I think I've finally found someone to spend the rest of my life with. Rose: Good for you, is she pretty? Bosco: Yeah. She has two kids. Rose: Oh. Bosco: Mom, it's Faith. Rose: Wow, I had no idea Maurice. Bosco: I didn't either. It just happened. Rose: Well, whatever you think honey. Bosco: Thanks ma. I need to get going. Love you (kisses her). Rose: Bye Maurice.  
  
He leaves.  
  
(The Calling "Where ever You Will Go plays) Sully is in his apartment. He has recently gotten some new furniture so he is cleaning the apartment. He starts to think about Tatiana again. He takes his wedding ring off of his hand and looks at it. Davis's upcoming wedding has made him think about his life with Tatiana. He sits down on the couch and drifts of to sleep.  
  
Davis and Alex are watching a movie at Alex's apartment. They smile at each other and continue watching the movie.  
  
Doc is again thinking of his deceased wife. The memories will never fade. He looks at the picture from their wedding day.  
  
Carlos is thinking about his own misfortunes in love. He realizes that one day he will find the right person.  
  
Kim and Jimmy are in bed, they are sleeping. Joey has had a nightmare, so he is sleeping between them.  
  
Faith is in the shower. She is thinking about Fred. She decides that it's time to move on in her life. Bosco's right, the baby needs a father. Maybe Bosco is the right person to be the baby's father.  
  
Bosco is on his couch thinking. The tv is on. He's drinking a beer. He believes that Faith is afraid to open her heart to him. He wants to prove to her that he can love her. He wants to be a father. He thinks back to all of the joys that faith has had as a mother. He wants to share those joys with her. He leaves for Faith's apartment. He knocks on the door. She answers wearing a bathrobe. He enters. The door closes.  
  
(The song fades out) ________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Wedding

A life changing experience with a twist that you never saw coming. A birth, and a wedding, but you won't believe what happens next...  
  
The Wedding- by Lee Graff  
  
Song, You Learn by Alanis Morrisette playing in the background  
  
Davis: There are far too many joys in this world to just sit back and watch it fly by. A New life, a marriage. Life altering experiences that can lead to so much more Good. Believe me, I know. The best day of my life is about to arrive, when Miss Alex Taylor becomes Mrs. Tyrone Davis Jr.  
  
Song fades out.  
  
Faith's apartment. Bosco and Faith are preparing for the wedding.  
  
Bosco: (adjusting his tie) You'd better hurry it up, we're going to be late. Faith: I need you to zip this for me. Bosco: Okay, come here. Faith: How do I look? Bosco: Magnificent.  
  
They head off to the church.  
  
Alex is in the dressing room with her mother, Kim, and cousin.  
  
Alex: I've waited for this day my whole life. Kim: You're getting your wedding from Camelot. The beautiful princess swept off her Feet by the dashing young prince. Alex: I only wish that daddy were here. Mother: Honey, you know that your father is watching from above.  
  
Davis, Sully, and Carlos are in another dressing room.  
  
Davis: I'm really getting nervous. Sully: Don't be, it's a piece of cake. Carlos: Prince Charming finally gets Cinderella. Davis: You think so? Carlos: Yeah.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The wedding day has arrived. The church is St. Patrick's out on the Island.  
  
The church is filled with beautiful fall flowers. Many friends and family members are there. Bosco and Faith arrive together. They are seated near the back. Doc is seated near the Lieutenant, DK, Walsh, and Lombardo. Jimmy is sitting near the front. Joey is serving as the ring bearer. Carlos and Sully are standing at the front of the church with Ty each is wearing a black tuxedo with a white rose bouteneir. The music begins. Alex's 6 year old neice comes down the aisle dropping flower petals every few steps. Next, Alex's cousin begins walking down the aisle in a beautiful rust orange gown. She is carrying a basket of fall flowers with some yellow roses mixed in. Kim comes down the aisle. Her hair is curled with a couple locks coming down in front of her ears. She is beautiful and Jimmy realizes that. Next comes Joey. He is so adorable in his little black tuxedo. Finally all have reached the front. The music stops. The organist puts extra emphasis on the introductory note to the Wedding March. Everyone in attendence stands and turns. Alex is beautiful wearing the gown that her mother wore the day she married her father. Her blond hair is curled and tucked under an elegant white veil. The dress is gorgeous. The trane drags the floor. There is a scroll work design done in the breast area in an off white thread. She stands for a moment with a cluster of white roses, gardenias, chrysanthemums, and baby's breath. She is then escorted up the aisle by her uncle. She reaches the front  
  
Priest: Who gives this woman to be wed? Uncle: I do. (He turns and takes his seat) Priest: Dearly beloveds. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man And this woman in holy matrimony. This is the time Ty and Alex have chosen to become husband and wife. They have invited us here to share in their love for one another. We shall witness an unending commitment to each other, and shall wish them happiness for their future life together. This is not a beginning, but a continuation of a lasting relationship. Through love and trust may you establish a life together. As your friends and family we pray that your love shall shine through the stresses of life. As witnesses we pray for the strength of your relationship as long as you both shall live.  
  
Bosco and Faith look at each other. Each has a deeper feeling of warmth in their hearts. They are now to the vows. (From This Moment by Shania Twain plays softly)  
  
Priest: Ty, will you take Alex to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live. Davis: I will. Priest: And do you Alex take Ty to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live. Taylor: I will. Priest: The rings please.(Sully gives the ring to Ty) Repeat after me please. Alex, with this ring, I thee wed. Davis: Alex, with this ring, I thee wed. Priest: Alex please repeat after me... Ty, with this ring, I thee wed. Alex: Ty, with this ring, I thee wed. Priest: If anyone in attendance should see reason that these two shall not be wed, let them Speak now, or forever hold their peace. (No one responds) As Ty and Alex have Consented to be bound together in lawful marriage, you have made promises to Each other that have been symbolized in the joining of your hands, saying your Vows, and through the use of your rings. By the authority vested in me, granted By the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss The bride. (Ty and Alex embrace for the first time as husband and wife). Ladies And gentlemen. It is my honor to introduce you for the first time to Mr. And Mrs. Tyrone Davis Jr.  
  
Everyone in attendance claps. Tears of joy spring from Kim and Faith's faces. Jimmy, Sully, Carlos, Doc, and Bosco have radiating smiles. Alex herself has tears of joy as she and Ty head back the aisle. His face is beaming with pride. (Song ends)  
  
Davis: You know, I've been waiting for this moment for a while now. Taylor: What's that?  
  
Davis sweeps her off of her feet and carries her back the rest of the aisle.  
  
Everyone is enjoying the reception. Faith gets tired and asks Bosco to take her home. She invites him to come upstairs with her. The kids aren't there and she needs some quality quiet time. It feels good to be held by someone. Bosco rubs her back. She starts to fall asleep. Bosco carries her back to the bedroom and puts her in bed. He tries to leave.  
  
Faith: No, stay with me. Bosco: You want me to stay with you? Faith: Yeah. It feels good to have someone to snuggle up to at night. Bosco: (taking off his shirt) Yeah, it does.  
  
Bosco pulls back the covers and crawls into bed. He doesn't want to take it any further, but Faith does.  
  
Davis and Alex are at Alex's apartment. They are in the living room  
  
Davis: So Mrs. Davis, what would you like to do on our first night as man and wife? Taylor: I think you already know the answer to that. (unbuttons Ty's shirt). Davis: Awwww. naughty girl. (smiles and begins undoing Alex's shirt)  
  
They fall onto the couch, Alex undoes Ty's pants.  
  
Davis: Good morning beautiful. Taylor: What time is it? Davis: Time for you to get up or we'll miss out flight. Taylor: I'm coming. (kisses Ty and gets dressed.)  
  
The crew gathers to see Davis and Alex off on their honeymoon. (Waltzing Matilda plays in the background).  
  
Bosco: Hear Australia is pretty this time of year. Hope you have a blast. Davis: Thanks Bosco. Jimmy: Don't forget to write Alex: We won't. Sully: Have fun guys. Davis: We'll do more than have fun. (smiling) Carlos: Alex, bring Davis home in one piece. Alex: Is that the best you can say? Carlos: I'm not good with send offs. Alex: I noticed. Faith: Have fun. See you when you get home. Doc: Have a safe trip. Sully: You better get going, you'll miss your flight. Davis: Bye everyone. Alex: See you when we get back.  
  
They all exchange hugs and Alex and Ty are off. (The song fades out)  
  
Bosco and Faith head back to her apartment. They have a couple hours before their shift. A little quiet time alone would be great for this budding couple.  
  
Bosco: Hey, you want a soda? Faith: What I'd really like is a glass of water please. Bosco: Coming up.  
  
He sits down on the couch next to her.  
  
Bosco: That could be us one day. Faith: You're taking this a little too fast don't ya think? Bosco: I can dream can't I? Faith: Yeah, you can dream.  
  
They sit there for a few minutes. The phone rings.  
  
Faith: Hello? Caller: Mrs. Yokas? (those words hurt Faith still) Faith: Yes, this is Mrs. Yokas. Caller: This is Mrs. Marcus from Madison. Faith: Yes? Caller: We need you to come down to the school, Charlie has been in a fight. Faith: Sure, I'll be right there. Bosco: Who was that? Faith: Charlie's school, he got in a fight. Bosco: You want me to take you? Faith: Nah, I'll take a cab. Bosco: Okay. Faith: I'll see you at work. Lock up on your way out.  
  
Faith heads off to Charlie's school. She gets there. He's in the principal's office. Faith is not happy.  
  
Faith: (to Charlie) Would you like to tell me why I'm here? Charlie: I got in a fight. Faith: What did I tell you about fighting? Charlie: I'm sorry mommy. He made me mad. Faith: Honey, I'm out there everyday dealing with people who make me mad. I but I Don't get in a fight with them. Principal: Mrs. Yokas, I'm glad that you could make it. Faith: I wish I didn't have to be here. Principal: We called you in because there is a disturbing pattern in Charlie's behavior Lately. Faith: What do you mean? Principal: Charlie hasn't given you the letters? Faith: (looking at Charlie) What letters? Principal: We sent two letters home for you. Charlie has been in three fights in the last Two weeks. Faith: I'm sorry. I'll take care of it. It's kind of hard on him not having his father around Anymore, but that's no excuse for his behavior. Principal: I'm afraid that we are going to have to suspend him for 2 days. Faith: What, he's just a kid? Principal: It's school policy. Faith: Fine, I'll take him home and punish him by letting him play his Playstation all day.  
  
Faith takes Charlie and they leave. She is angry. She calls Fred's mother and then takes Charlie over there. Fred's mother is supposed to take the kids this week anyway.  
  
Faith gets into work. It's already time for roll call. After roll call Bosco checks on her.  
  
Bosco: What was that all about? Faith: Charlie got suspended from school. Bosco: Did he win? Faith: How am I supposed to know? I didn't see the other kid.  
  
Faith walks away.  
  
Sydney is back at work. She and Bosco head out to the RMP.  
  
Bosco: You don't like her do you? Sydney: Who? Bosco: Sgt. Yokas. Sydney: No, I don't. Bosco: That's not the way to handle her. Sydney: There's no way to deal with that woman. Bosco: You need to respect her. Sydney: I'm transferring out of here. Bosco: You think that's going to solve everything? Sydney: I can't ruin my career over her. Bosco: You transfer and it's going to you no more good. It stays on your record. You Transfer because of you shift sarge, it doesn't look good. Sydney: You're on her side. Bosco: Of course I am, she's my former partner. Syndey: I'm not going to argue anymore.  
  
They ride on in silence. The shift is slow. It's getting close to the end. They have an MVA, drunk driver, they take him in.  
  
Sydney: See you tomorrow Bosco. Bosco: Bye Sydney.  
  
Looks at Faith.  
  
Bosco: Let's go home. Faith: Be right there.  
  
On the plane.  
  
Captain: Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be starting our descent in 5 minutes. Please Be seated, place your seatbacks and traytables in the upright position. And Please fasten your seatbelts.  
  
A loud bang is heard.  
  
Davis: What was that? Alex: I don't know.  
  
The pilot and co pilot work feverishly to solve the problem.  
  
Captain: Ladies and Gentleman this is your Captain speaking. We must prepare for a Possible emergency landing. Alex: What's this all about? Davis: I don't know, but it can't be good.  
  
Back in the cockpit. The Captain is sending out the distress signal.  
  
Captain: Mayday, Mayday. Kingsford Approach this is United Flight 492 requesting Permission to make an emergency landing.  
  
Air Traffic Controler: What is the nature of your emergency flight 492? Captain: Unknown at this time. Air Traffic Controler: We have runway 19 cleared for your approach, emergency crews Will be standing by. We estimate your arrival to be in 15 minutes. Captain: Copy that. (switches the radio back to the cabin) Kingsford Approach has Cleared us for an emergency landing. Approximate time, 10 minutes.  
  
Back in the cabins, the stewardesses are preparing the passengers for an emergency landing. They are going over the safety instructions again, in case the plane goes down in the water. The oxygen bags on the plane come out of the ceiling. Davis and Alex know that this is really serious. Davis takes Alex's hand, they are both frightened.  
  
Davis: Oh man, this isn't happening. Alex: I know. Davis: I love you. Alex: I love you too, but we will get through this!  
  
Another loud bang is heard. Sirens go off throughout the cabin. The oxygen masks fall from the ceiling.  
  
Davis: (grabs Alex's hand) We're going to be okay. Alex: (nods, she is scared to death) I know, I'll see you when we hit the water.  
  
Captain: United Flight 492 to Kingsford approach, we have lost our engines. We are going down I repeat, we are going down! Mayday, Mayday. United flight 492 is going down.  
Jimmy and Kim are in Jimmy's apartment. It's 8 AM. They are laying in bed.  
  
Jimmy: With all that's been going on, Alex's wedding, Faith's baby. It makes me How much I want you back into my life for good. Kim: I know. I've been thinking about wanting to have another child. Jimmy: You have? (surprised) Kim: Yeah, I have. (smiling) Jimmy: And when would you like this little fantasy to occur? Kim: When I'm married. Jimmy: I can change that. Kim: I know. Jimmy: Does this mean that you want to get married again?  
  
Before Kim can answer the phone rings. Kim gets up to make some coffee, Jimmy answers.  
  
Jimmy: Hello? Caller: Jimmy, it's me Lieu. Jimmy: Yes sir? Lieu: You and Kim need to get to the house immediately. Jimmy: Is there an emergency? Lieu: You'll find out when you get here. (hangs up, Kim walks back in) Jimmy: Get dressed. The Lieutenant wants us at the house immediately.  
  
The police squad is gathered in the roll call room. The Lieutenant walks in.  
  
Faith: What's going on? Lieu: I wanted you all to hear this from me first. (pauses) We have just received word That United Airlines Flight 492 has gone down in the Pacific. Officer Davis and Alex were aboard that flight.  
  
Everyone's reactions are the same. Everyone falls into total disbelief.  
  
Lieu: I will pass any new information that I get onto you.  
  
The Captain of the squad at FDNY is at the firehouse. Everyone is curious as to why he has showed up, and why they were called in on such short notice.  
  
Captain: Everyone please listen to me. I regret to inform you that United Airlines Flight 492 has crashed in the Pacific Ocean. Kim: Was that Taylor's flight? Captain: I'm afraid it was. Everyone is in shock. They all fear for the safety of their coworker.  
  
Captain: There is a search and rescue effort underway as we speak. We will keep you Informed of any news. We wanted you to hear it from us first.  
  
The crew turns on the television. The crash is on every news channel.  
  
Reporter: United Airlines Flight 492 from San Francisco to Sydney, Australia has Crashed in the waters of the Pacific Ocean, just minutes before landing at Sydney's Kingsford airport. A massive search and rescue mission is Underway. There were 50 Americans known to be on board. Among those Missing are NYPD Officer Tyrone Davis Jr, and FDNY paramedic Alex Taylor- Davis. The couple was on their honeymoon. Our thoughts and Prayers go out to the families of the Davis's, as well as to the families of all Of thevictims. We will have more information when it becomes available.  
  
The crew is still in shock. The alarm goes off.  
  
Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 we have a market fire on W. 181st.  
  
Lieu: We got a job to do, let's go.  
  
Everyone is off. The squads walk around like zombies. No one really wants to talk. It is another slow shift. It doesn't help any of them to have nothing to take their minds off the tragedy. For all they know, two more of their own may be lost at the hands of an airplane. The shift ends. No one feels like going home without knowing that Alex and Davis are okay. They end up going to Murphey's. No one is really in the mood to talk so they all drink silently. Faith and Sully are having coffee.  
  
Sully: You know, he wanted me to quit drinking. Faith: I'm glad that you listened. He's going to be alright. (she puts her hand on Sully's)  
  
Traffic on the street continues by, the night fades out.  
  
The next morning Faith is watching the news.  
  
Reporter: In other news, search and rescue efforts are still underway to find survivors of Yesterday's plane crash of United flight 492. With each hour that passes the Hopes of finding any survivors grows dim. With us today is Dr. Kevin Maddux to talk about the crash.  
  
Faith can not bring herself to watch the rest of the report. She turns off the television and sits there. She is thinking to herself. "Alex, Ty, please, please be alright. Come home. Lord, please let them come home."  
  
Bosco wakes up late, it's 10 AM. He is searching around Faith's apartment for his bag. Faith isn't feeling particularly well. She thinks that it'll pass.  
  
Bosco: Shit! I left my stuff for work at my place. I'll go get it and see you at work okay? Faith: Yeah, I'll meet you at work.  
  
Faith is all alone in her apartment. She lays back down to get another hour or two of sleep before her shift starts. She wakes up at 1 and decides to get ready for work. She takes a shower and leaves at 2. Faith is walking down the stairs headed to work. Her water breaks. She's all alone, in pain. She can't reach her cell phone, it is a couple stairs away. She's lying on the landing, no one is anywhere nearby to get help. She calls, but no one hears.  
  
Faith: Somebody, please, help me. Somebody, anybody. (Getting weaker)  
  
At the station  
  
Bosco: Anybody seen Sgt. Yokas yet? Lieu: Haven't seen her. Try calling her, she's a half and hour late.  
  
It's 3:30, Faith hasn't arrived for her shift yet. Bosco worries and calls her apartment. No answer. He calls her cell phone but all he gets is voice mail. He begins to worry that something is seriously wrong. It's not like Faith to not call. He gets the keys to his RMP and decides to go check her apartment. He gets to her building and decides to head up the stairs rather than take the elevator. It's something that he's seen Faith do all too much during her pregnancy. He always asked why she wouldn't take the elevator, and she always responded because of Fred's heart attack. He is half way up the stairs to the third floor. He sees someone on the landing to the third floor..  
  
Bosco: Faith? FAITH!!!!!!!!!!!! Faith can you hear me?  
  
He gets no response.  
  
Bosco: 55 David to central I need a bus on a rush to the stairwell at 49 E.109th! (ends radio call) Faith. Wake up, you've got to wake up. (he is in tears)  
  
Within minutes Kim and Doc respond.  
  
Kim: Oh my God, Faith! Doc: Bosco, how long's she been down? Bosco: I don't know. I just came looking for her. Doc: She's barely moving any air. Kim: When's she due? Bosco: Next month. Kim: (on the cell phone to Mercy) We have a 36 year old woman she's unconscious, Moving little air. She's in labor a month premature. Doc: Kim I need you know!  
  
Bosco is standing there crying.  
  
Doc: Get back on the phone to Mercy, tell them we are 5 minutes out. Kim: (on phone) We're 5 minutes out. Doc: Bosco, can you drive? Bosco: Yeah.  
  
Doc and Kim load Faith into the ambulance and are in the back working on her.  
  
Doc: I'm gonna have to intubate. Kim: Then do it!  
  
They are wheeling her into the ER.  
  
Doc: 36 year old female. Collapsed in stairwell. 30 weeks pregnant. Bradyocardic. 2 Liters saliene in the field. Possible preeclampsia. BP 87 over 70. Heart rate 58. Intubated on the bus.  
  
Proctor and the doctors rush her into the trauma room and shut the curtains. Bosco is forced to wait outside. He's in tears, fearing for both Faith and the baby. Kim walks up to Bosco. She puts her arm around him.  
  
Kim: You found her in time. If it weren't for you this could have been much worse. Bosco: (shaking his head) I should have never left her alone, I shoulda picked her up for work. Kim: You could have never know this was going to happen. The important thing is that You found her and got us. She's here now, they'll take care of her. Bosco: What are they going to have to do? Kim: They're going to have to deliver the baby and then stablize her. Bosco: Oh God. (Turns, puts his hand on his head) Why? Why? Faith? Kim: (Shocked, she now realizes that he's the new man in Faith's life) Bosco, she's Gonna be okay.  
  
Bosco breaks down in Kim's arms. Proctor walks out.  
  
Dr. Mills: Officer Boscorelli. Bosco: Yeah Dr Mills: You found her in time. We're going to have to deliver her baby.  
  
Bosco: Will the baby be alright? Dr. Mills: We don't know yet. If we don't deliver this baby, both can die. Bosco: What are you standing out here for? Do it!  
  
He goes over to the chairs and breaks down. It hurts Kim to see him crying. She sits next to him and takes his hand. They pray together for the safety of Faith and the baby.  
  
The doctors deliver Faith's baby. She has internal bleeding so they have to take her to the operating room. Dr. Mills comes out for Bosco.  
  
Dr. Mills: Officer Boscorelli. Bosco: (looks up) How's Faith? Dr. Mills: She has some internal bleeding. We need to take her to surgery. Bosco: Has she had the baby yet? Dr. Mills: We just delivered her. You can see her for a moment if you like.  
  
Bosco wants Kim to come in with him. It is a beautiful baby girl. He stands there for a moment watching her sleep.  
  
Bosco: She's beautiful, just like her ma. Kim: Yeah, she is. (thinks back to when she had Joey). Bosco: They don't stay precious like this forever though. Kim: No, they grow up. Bosco: Thank you. Kim: Your welcome. Proctor comes in and takes the baby to be admitted. She then leads Bosco up to the surgical waiting room. It is another 2 hours before a doctor comes out to talk to him.  
  
Surgeon: Officer Boscorelli? They told me that you would be waiting out here. Bosco: How is she? Surgeon: She did well. We should be able to take her off the ventialator and you Should be able to see her within the next couple of hours. Bosco: That's good news.  
  
Kim walks up as the surgeon is leaving.  
  
Kim: How is she? Bosco: He says that she's doing well and that I should be able to see her in a couple hours. Kim: Good. When she wakes up tell her that I will come check on her later. We've got A call to run. Bosco: Kim, thanks again. Kim: You did most of the work.  
  
She leaves. In the bus Doc asks how Faith is.  
  
Kim: She should be okay. Doc: Nice work out there. Kim: You too.  
  
They drive on to the next call.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco is sitting beside Faith's bed. The tubes have been removed. She is sleeping. He is talking to himself, creatively trying to come up with names for the little girl. They have put the baby in the same room. Faith wakes up.  
  
Bosco: Hey. Faith: Hey yourself. Bosco: How you feeling? Faith: I've been better. Bosco: You want to meet your little girl? Faith: Yeah.  
  
Bosco carefully picks the baby up, they have already let him feed her, so he knows how to handle her.  
  
Bosco: Isn't she beautiful? Faith: (smiles, Bosco sits on the bed beside her) Yeah. Bosco: They've been asking if I knew what you were going to name her. Faith: I haven't given it any thought. Bosco: Oh, well maybe I can help. Faith: What do you think? Bosco: I like, Adriene Marie Faith: Boz, that's beautiful. Hi Adriene. Bosco: Let me go tell the nurse that you're awake.  
  
Bosco hands the baby to Faith and walks out to the nurses. He and the nurse come in.  
  
Nurse: Mrs. Yokas, how are you feeling? Faith: I'm alright. Nurse: Have you thought of a name for your baby yet? Faith: Yeah I have. Adriene Marie. Nurse: That's a pretty name. Faith: Hard to believe that he picked it. (smiles)  
  
Bosco is beaming with pride.  
  
Bosco: I'm going to go call the boss. (exits)  
  
Nurse: We let him give Adriene her first bottle. Faith: I'll bet he was thrilled. Nurse: He was scared to death. Faith: That's Bosco. Nurse: I'm going to leave you two alone.  
  
The nurse exits and Kim enters, she has brought flowers.  
  
Kim: She's beautiful Faith. Faith: Thanks Kim. Kim: What's her name? Faith: Adriene Marie. Kim: I like it. Faith: Thanks, Bosco picked it. Kim: You let Bosco name your child? Faith: He was dying to anyway, and I really hadn't given it any thought. Kim: I'm impressed. You gave us a scare out there today. Faith: Sorry, wasn't exactly how I had planned to have my baby. Kim: Bosco really cares about you. Faith: I know. He's been my rock since Fred died. Kim: It's really sweet of him. Faith: Yeah it is.  
  
Bosco comes back.  
  
Bosco: Am I interrupting? Faith: No, we were just talking. Bosco: I'm going to head back to the station. I'll be in to check on you a little later. Faith: Okay. Bosco: Bye guys. Bye Adriene. Kim: I think that you should get some rest. I'll stop by tomorrow. Faith: Thanks for stopping in. Kim: No problem. Bye. Faith: Bye Kim.  
  
The nurse comes in to change Faith's IV and put Adriene back in the crib. Faith lays there and thinks about her little girl. She picks up the phone and calls Fred's family and then her own to tell them the news.  
  
Bosco stops at the gift shop on the way out of the hospital and buys three boxes of "It's a Girl" bubble gum cigars. When he gets to the station he hands one to everyone he sees.  
  
Sully: (teasingly) Bosco, I had no idea. Bosco: There not for me! Sully: How's the baby? Bosco: She's good. Sully: Name? Bosco: Adriene. Sully: Adriene Yokas. I kind of like it. Bosco: She's so precious. I want a kid. Sully: (laughs at the idea) You want a kid? Doesn't that mean the relationship has to last Longer than a week? Bosco: I've had serious relationships. Sully: With who? The Captain's daughter. Oh that was just one night. (laughs again) Bosco: You know, I'm not going to let anyone put me in a bad mood tonight. Sully: That'll be the day. I don't think that you have a good mood. Bosco: You're right, but I can pretend. (he continues passing out the cigars) Lieu: Bosco, how's Yokas? Bosco: She's doing good. (hands him a cigar) Lieu: Glad to hear it. I'm going to stop in later. Bosco: She'd enjoy that. Where's Sydney? Lieu: I sent her with 55 John. You're riding with Sullivan. Sully: Thank's Lieu. (looks at Bosco) Let's go.  
  
Across the street, they can't bear to turn off the news.  
  
Reporter: I'm standing live outside FDNY squad 55, and NYPD precinct 55; where the Squads are standing vigil hoping, and praying for their missing collegues. With me now is firefighter Jimmy Doherty. Jimmy, what's the atmosphere At the station? Jimmy: We are still in shock obviously. Alex Taylor was such a huge part of our crew, Both as a paramedic and firefighter. It's hard on us not to know if she's alright, She's part of our family. Reporter: How were you told of the news? Jimmy: The Captain came in and told us so that we wouldn't hear it anywhere else first. Reporter: Did that help any? Jimmy: It took a little of the sting away. Reporter: Are you planning any events to memorialize your coworker? Jimmy: Memorialize? She's not dead, she's strong. She's not dead. Reporter: I'm sorry, perhaps I should have used a better word. Jimmy: We are planning on holding a candlelight vigil here tomorrow night. Now if You'll excuse me. (Jimmy leaves) Reporter: That was firefighter Jimmy Doherty. Anchor: What type of feeling do you get just by being there and watching everyone? Reporter: It's obvious that they are all experiencing a great loss in their family as Firefighter Doherty put it. Anchor: Have you talked to any of the police officers yet about their feelings? Reporter: I've talked with the Lieutenant and he told me that they are offering grief Counseling to any officer who feels the need. They are working in conjunction With the fire department to hold the candlelight vigil tomorrow. Anchor: Thank you for the report, we'll check back with you a little later. The search for Survivors of United Flight 492 continues at this hour. So far there have been no Survivors, but officials say that there are still small islands around the crash site That need to be searched. We'll bring you any developments as they become Available.  
  
Jimmy walks into the tv room.  
  
Lieu: Nice job Jimmy. Jimmy: Thanks. I wish there was more we could do though. Lieu: Praying is all that we can do. It's in God's hands.  
  
The search planes are flying over the wreckage. Pieces are still burning. The tide is washing them towards the beach.  
  
Search Pilot: Command, we have wreckage washing ashore on the beach. We'll fly Over and check for survivors. Command: Copy that.  
  
The plane circles towards the beach.  
  
Search Pilot: Command, we have nothing at this time. We will continue to fly the grid.  
  
The Lieutenant walks into Faith's room. Looks at the crib.  
  
Lieu: There she is. She's precious. Faith: Thanks. Lieu: Bosco's been running around the station handing these out (holds up the cigar) He's proud as a peacock. Faith: I know. Lieu: So what's her name? Faith: Adriene. Lieu: Hi, Adriene. You know that if you need anything we are all here. Faith: Thanks Lieu. Lieu: Well I thought I'd stop to check on mom and baby. I'm glad you're okay. Faith: Thanks for stopping. Any word on davis? Lieu: Not yet. Faith: Keep me informed would you? Lieu: You bet.  
  
The Lieutenant walks out of the room. Faith turns on the television. The first show that comes on is Gilligan's Island, she flips stations and finds the news.  
  
Sully and Bosco drive to an abandoned parking lot. They stop.  
  
Sully: I don't really feel like driving around. I'm really worried about Davis. Bosco: He'll be okay Sul. Sully: I'd love to believe that. Bosco: Have faith, he'll be home. Sully: Remember when he got shot? Bosco: Yeah. Sully: I vowed never to let anything happen to him again. Bosco: You can't control what happened. No one can. Sully: He was scared to fly. (starts to cry) Bosco: Whoa. Are you thinking that he knew?  
  
Sully nods.  
  
( The Dance by Garth Brooks plays in the background) They think back to memories of Davis.  
  
The squad at the firehouse sits around thinking about Taylor. They recall her first day at the 55, the day she got hit by the car. They think of all of the good times they shared with her. Kim thinks back to when Alex went to Bobby's grave with her. Everyone thinks of so much they wished they had said to her. It's hard to not let the fear that she's gone effect them. There is still no news, and inside each member of the squad is hurting. They sit in silence ( The song fades out)  
  
Everyone snaps back to reality when the alarm goes off in the house.  
  
Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3 warehouse fire at 112th and 109th.  
  
It takes them a couple hours before they get finished at the scene. No one really wants to go back to the reality of the firehouse. There is nothing for them there to keep their minds off of Taylor. They all wish they could be on the search parties, it's their job to rescue people, but they can't rescue Taylor. She's halfway around the world, missing. Kim thinks to herself "Taylor, please come home."  
  
Carlos is sitting in his apartment. He goes into Davis's room. He looks at the pictures that are spread about. There are pictures of Ty and Alex. Carlos takes one taken in the park, and takes it out to the living room setting it on top of the tv. He has to pick up the pictures for the candlelight vigil. He leaves wearing his FDNY jacket.  
  
The night is bitterly cold. Kim is standing outside the station. Bosco walks over to her.  
  
Bosco: Isn't it a little cold to be out here? Kim: I just needed to think. Bosco: About Taylor? Kim: Yeah. Bosco: She's going to be alright. No news is good news. Kim: I guess. So what's going on between you and Faith? Bosco: I think I love her. Kim: Really? Bosco: Yeah, I want to settle down and have a family. Kim: Now's the perfect time. Bosco: Yeah, my heart melts holding Adriene. Kim: Wow Boz. This is a side of you I've never seen before. Bosco: I try not to let it get out too often. Kim: I've noticed. Bosco: Well, I better get inside. I have some paperwork to fill out. Don't worry.  
  
Bosco walks away. Kim is impressed with the new Bosco. Jimmy walks out.  
  
Jimmy: They found a couple survivors. Kim: Alex? Jimmy: She and Davis are still missing. I'm sorry Kim.  
  
Jimmy wraps his arms around her. She is hurting so much. This could be the second partner that she has lost in 3 years. It starts to snow and Kim thinks back to the day that she and Alex had the guy who lost his fingers in the snow blower. She and Alex had fun when it snowed. The big white flakes fall like goose feathers to the ground. Kim watches.  
  
Kim: First snowfall in the year. Jimmy: Yeah.  
  
They watch together.  
  
The next day begins. There are extra members of FDNY on hand at the 55 so that the shift can join in the candlelight vigil later. As you look around you can see the pain in everyone's faces. With each passing day, the hope that Alex and Ty will be found alive gets dimmer. They hope that they will not have to hold a memorial service. The flags are flown at half staff again. The shift begins. It has been a fairly busy day already and the evening promises to add to it. But by having a busy day, it takes some of the pain away. Carlos comes in to set up for the vigil. Letters and cards have poured in from throughout the city with wishes for a safe return. Each is posted on the bulletin boards and walls so that everyone can read them.  
  
The police squad is preparing to shut down Arthur and redirect traffic for the night. Additional officers have been brought in so that the squad can attend the vigil. Each officer has a small American flag to be used tonight. It is now 7:00 and people are starting to arrive. The officers make their way slowly outside. Each carries a candle in addition to the flag.  
  
There are hundreds of people outside. The snow continues to fall. It makes an emotional impact on the 55 squads. Among those in attendance are the Mayor, the Chiefs of FDNY and NYPD, the Govenor, and the representatives from Congress. There are pictures of Alex and Ty spread throughout the block. Included is a picture from their wedding day. The vigil is televised by many major news networks. It is overwhelming the amount of people that have showed up. It seems like the whole city is there. The Priest who presided over the wedding is there. He leads everyone in prayer. Then from the back of the crowd someone starts singing Amazing Grace. It spreads like wildfire throughout the crowd and everyone joins in. Kim begins to cry, she looks over for Bosco. He too has tears in his eyes. There is not a dry eye to be found.  
  
Faith has it turned on in her hospital room. She is amazed at the amount of people who are there. She notices how there is an ambulance and police car parked up the block with the lights on, each is shining like a beacon of hope.  
  
One news reporter walks up to where the Captains and Dignitaries are standing. She leans over to tell the Mayor that more survivors have been found on a far island, but there is no word on the identities. He thanks her and they continue to sing.  
  
Bosco leaves the vigil early to be with Faith. The nurses allow him to light two candles and take them into her room.  
  
Faith: It looks like the whole city is there. Bosco: Felt like it. Faith: I wish they would find a body or something, the wait is killing me. Bosco: I'm sure that they'll let us know as soon as they hear.  
  
They stop talking and redirect their attention to the tv. Bosco takes Faith's hand and they pray together.  
  
It is getting late into the night, yet still people are at the stations. There have been no calls for the 55 squad. The vigil is winding down, people are beginning to go home, though no one really wants to. Kim and Jimmy head home to be with Joey. They sit on the couch, Joey between them and think just how lucky they are.  
  
Ty realizes that they are in the water. He searches around for Alex. He is very groggy. He sees the shoreline of an island about 100 yards away. He swims towards the island, looking around for any signs of Alex and dodging wreckage. He gets to the beach and begins searching for her.  
  
Davis: Alex! Alex! Where are you? Alex! (He begins to cry)  
  
A rescue worker spots him on the beach.  
  
Rescuer: Sir, what is your name? Davis: Ty Davis Rescuer: Are you the New York Police officer? Davis: Yes.  
  
The rescuer calls into base to tell them that he has found Davis.  
  
Rescuer: Sir, you need to come with us. Davis: I'm not leaving without my wife. Rescuer: Sir, we need to get you checked out. Davis: I'm not leaving! Rescuer: Sir, I beg you, please come with us. Davis: No!  
  
(Song I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith)  
  
The rescuer tells him that he will check back later, then he leaves him. Davis is thinking about the time he has spent with Alex. Memories flood into his mind. He sits on the sand and begins to cry some more.  
  
The call goes into the police department.  
  
Desk Sgt: Lieu, phone call on line 3. Lieu: Hello? Thank you.  
  
Everyone is standing around inside waiting to see what the call was.  
  
Lieu: They found Davis, alive!  
  
Everyone cheers.  
  
Lieu: Still no word on Taylor. The cheers are subdued. The Lieutenant calls Faith's hospital room. And tells her the news. Bosco walks in the room as Faith hangs up the phone. Faith is smiling.  
  
Bosco: Who was that? Faith: They found Davis. Bosco: That's great. Faith: Alex is still missing.  
  
They turn on the news where it is being announced that Davis has been found.  
  
Jimmy and Kim are watching the news. When they hear that Davis is found they let out a sigh of relief, but they quickly realize that Taylor is still missing.  
  
Davis spots a body out in the water. He runs out to it!  
  
Davis: Alex? Alex!  
  
Faith and Bosco are sitting in the room. Bosco has just given Adriene a bottle. Adriene falls asleep. The room is quiet. Faith watches as Bosco drifts off to sleep while still holding Adriene. She smiles, blows out the candles, and turns the light down to dim. (The song fades out.)  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	4. Homecomings

You've laughed with them. You've cried with them. Don't miss the exciting conclusion to The Wedding....  
  
Fanfic Part 4: Homecomings by Lee Graff  
  
(Garth Brooks When You Come Back to Me Again plays)  
  
Davis spots a body out in the water. He runs out to it!  
  
Davis: Alex? Alex!  
  
There is flaming wreckage all around him. Alex is just floating on the water.  
  
Davis: Alex, talk to me baby. Talk to me!  
  
He gets no response. He checks to see if she's breathing. She's not. He pulls her onto the beach.  
  
Davis: Somebody help me!  
  
He begins CPR. The searchers return and take over from there. Davis watches helplessly.  
  
Davis: (in tears) Come on Alex. You've got to pull through. Come on baby. Please. (Song ends)  
  
Anchor: In other news tonight, hope fades in the search for missing FDNY paramedic Alex Taylor- Davis. NYPD officer Tyrone Davis Jr. was found yesterday. He Was in good condition. The couple was on their honeymoon when their plane Went down in the waters off the Coast of Australia. (Show's pictures of the Wedding, then one of just Alex with the caption 1975- 2003).  
  
Faith turns off the tv in anger. "She's not dead!" She was upset with the news, but she felt good to be watching it from the comfort of her own living room. She had sent Bosco to the market to buy some groceries. Faith thinks of what Davis must be going through right now. She prays for Alex's safety, but that prayer is short-lived when Adriene starts crying. Faith goes to the crib to get her.  
  
Bosco is in the cereal aisle. He's reading the list. 'Baby Food'.  
  
Bosco: What the hell kind of food do you get for a baby?  
  
His cart contains beer, canned fruit, vegetables, milk, eggs, and some apples. Kim spots him and walks up.  
  
Kim: Hey. Bosco: Kim, thank God. Kim: What? Bosco: What type of food do you buy for a baby? Kim: (laughs) Baby food. Bosco: (sarcastically) Really? Kim: Come on, I'll show you (still laughing)  
  
They walk to the baby food section. She points out formula and jars of food. They decide on some.  
  
Bosco: Mashed pears? (the thought kind of repulsed him) Kim: Babies don't care as long as they are eating. Bosco: Obviously.  
  
He puts the food in the cart.  
  
Kim: Diapers? Bosco: Oh yeah. What should I get? Kim: You've got a lot to learn about raising kids Boscorelli. Bosco: Tell me about it.  
  
They pick up some diapers and put them in the cart.  
  
Kim: Something for Faith? Bosco: What? Kim: Get her something special. Bosco: Like what? Kim: Flowers or Chocolate or something.  
  
Bosco picks up some flowers for Faith, then sees an adorable teddy bear to give Adrienne.  
  
Bosco: Thanks Kim, you're a lifesaver. Kim: That's my job. Later Boz.  
  
Bosco heads to the checkout and then heads back to Faith's.  
  
Bosco: Honey, I'm home. Faith: Bout time! Bosco: Grocery shopping for kids is hard. Faith: I thought you were used to it by now, you still buy fruit snacks and juice boxes for Your place don't you? (laughs) Bosco: Funny, real funny. Faith: They showed a picture of Alex on the news and had a caption under it like she was Dead. Bosco: Have they found her? Faith: Not yet. Bosco: Then she's not dead. (he starts unpacking the bags) These are for you (hands her The flowers) and this is for my little girl (pulls out the teddy bear.) Faith: what did you do Bosco; this is a side of you I've never seen before. I want the old Boz back. Bosco: This is the new and improved Bosco. Faith: Yeah, it's definitely improved.  
  
Bosco feels as if everyone is picking on him today. He walks over to Adrienne and lays the teddy bear beside her. He walks back to Faith and puts his arms around her.  
  
Bosco: I think that I'm falling in love with you. Faith: Really? Bosco: Yeah really. (smiles) Faith: You are definitely a glutton for punishment then.  
  
They kiss.  
  
Faith: So really, who helped you buy these groceries? Bosco: You don't think I could do it on my own? Faith: No. Bosco: (real quick) Kim Faith: Zambrano? Bosco: Yeah. Faith: Don't you have to go to work? Bosco: Nope, took the day off. Faith: Did you tell your sergeant? Bosco: Just did (he smiles)  
  
They resume their kiss. It feels good to Faith to be with a man again. She realizes how much Bosco has fallen for her.  
  
The rescue crew rushes Alex to the hospital. She is still not breathing. Davis is really scared. He is one step behind the rescue crew.  
  
Davis: Alex, come on, please!  
  
The doctors cut him off before he can join her in the emergency room. He watches from a window as the doctors work on her. He's scared to death when they get out the defibulator to shock her heart back to beating. A news camera walks up to him, but he declines to make any comments, he's too worried about Taylor.  
  
Sully is back on patrol with Gusler.  
  
Sully: I'm glad they found Davis; I just wish we knew where Alex was. Gusler: Yeah.  
  
The flags at the precinct are still flying at half-mast for Alex.  
  
Gusler: Did you see the news today? Sully: You mean the picture that basically passed her off as dead? Gusler: Yeah. Sully: She's strong, she'll pull through.  
  
The radio call comes over  
  
Central: Central 55 Charlie shots fired 95th and Amsterdam. Sully: 55 Charlie 95th and Amsterdam.  
  
He flips on the lights and they speed off to the call.  
  
Doc has taken a rare day off. Kim is stuck riding with Carlos who has returned to work since Davis has been found.  
  
Carlos: I hope Taylor's all right. I can't stand waiting to hear. Kim: She'll be okay. Carlos: I just hope they find her soon. Kim: They will. Carlos: You think? Kim: Did I not just say that they would? Carlos: Oh yeah, you did. Kim: You better not be like this all night. Carlos: Like what? Kim: Like you are right now. Carlos: Whatever.  
  
Central: Adam 55-3 Central. Carlos: Adam 55-3. Central: Possible heart attack 577 102nd. Carlos: 577 102nd.  
  
They are headed off for the call.  
  
Davis sits and watches in agony and waits until the doctors come out to talk to him.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Davis? Davis: Yes sir? Doctor: You're wife, Alex is it? Davis: Yeah, is she going to be okay? Doctor: Her brain's been without oxygen for sometime. She's in a coma. No telling When she'll wake up. Davis: So she's going to be all right? Doctor: Sir, she may not wake up. Davis: (in tears) She's a fighter. Doctor: This is either going to be her best or her worst fight. Davis: She's going to wake up, I know it. Doctor: You can sit with her if you like. Davis: Thank you, but I need to make a phone call. Doctor: By all means, the nurses will allow you to use the phone in the lounge. Davis: Thank you doctor.  
  
Davis walks off to make the call.  
  
The crew at the firehouse is outside playing basketball.  
  
Jimmy: That was definitely a foul Lombardo: You don't know what you're talking about! Jimmy: It was a foul. DK: Jimmy, it was not a foul. Jimmy: What is this? DK: Quit whining and play!  
  
Before they can play again the alarm goes off for a car fire.  
  
Jimmy: We'll have to finish this later. Let's go.  
  
Davis calls Alex's mother.  
  
Mrs. Taylor: Hello? Davis: Mrs. Taylor?  
  
Her heart sinks.  
  
Mrs. Taylor: Yes? Davis: It's Ty. Mrs. Taylor: Have they found Alex yet? Davis: Yes.  
  
She is happy. Crying tears of joy.  
  
Mrs. Taylor: How is she? Davis: She's in a coma. Mrs. Taylor: But she's alive? Davis: Yes, I'm going to her room now. Mrs. Taylor: Thank you Ty. Davis: I'll keep you informed.  
  
He hangs up the phone and goes to Alex's room. He has a hard time seeing her with all of the tubes hooked up to her. He sits at her bedside and takes her hand. He holds it against his cheek. He is crying again.  
  
Davis: I was so scared baby. I thought that I had lost you. But you're here, now. I still Need you. Please wake up.  
  
The tv is on in Faith's apartment.  
  
Anchor: We have breaking news coming from Australia.  
  
Bosco and Faith stop their kiss to watch.  
  
Anchor: We are happy to report that Alex Taylor- Davis has been found.  
  
Bosco and Faith are excited. They embrace.  
  
Bosco: Ha Ha! I knew it. Faith: I knew it!  
  
Anchor: She is listed in critical condition. We will continue to update you as information Becomes available.  
  
The FDNY squad is back at the station. The Lieutenant walks down the stairs and tells Carlos and Kim to follow him. They go out to where the guys are playing basketball again. The ball bounces off of the rim and into the Lieutenant's hands. Everyone stops.  
  
Jimmy: What's up? Lieu: They found Taylor.  
  
Everyone is excited Kim hugs Jimmy.  
  
Kim: How is she? Lieu: She's in critical condition.  
  
Everyone's mood is subdued.  
  
Jimmy: But she's going to be all right? Lieu: They aren't sure. I'll let you know as I hear.  
  
Everyone begins talking about it. They see Sully pull up across the street.  
  
Jimmy: Sully! Sully: Yeah? Jimmy: They found her! Sully: That's great! How is she? Jimmy: Critical. Sully: Thanks, keep me informed.  
  
Doc is at home when he hears the news. He is thrilled. He hopes for the best. He thanks God that she's okay. He prays for a safe return home.  
  
Back in Alex's hospital room, Ty sits holding her hand. He hangs his head a little. He really tired. He hears Alex stir.  
  
Taylor: Hey (real weak voice) Davis: Alex. Thank God, Alex! (he's really happy) Taylor: Where am I? Davis: You're in the hospital. Taylor: In Australia? Davis: Yeah. Taylor: You don't look so hot. (pointing to the scar on Ty's forehead) Davis: I'm okay, just really worried about you. You had me scared baby. Taylor: Sorry, not sure how to react when a plane crashes I guess. Davis: I wasn't leaving you. Taylor: I know.  
  
They embrace. Davis is crying, he's happy to see her awake.  
  
The shift ends and everyone heads to the bar to celebrate Alex being found. They get to talking. Sully walks in.  
  
Carlos: You know what would be cool? Jimmy: I'm scared to think anything from your mind can be cool. Carlos: Shut up man! No I'm being serious. We should have a homecoming party for Davis and Alex. DK: That sounds reasonable, surprised that you could come up with an idea like that Though. (everyone laughs) Kim: Come on, he does this once out of every hundred tries! Carlos: I hate you all, you know that?  
  
Again, everyone laughs.  
  
Sully: For once I think Carlos may be onto something. Jimmy: If you think it's a good idea Sully, then I'll go along with it. Carlos: You're going along with Sully? Jimmy: Yeah. Carlos: Thanks.  
  
They sit and plan how to do the party. The only thing they need to figure out is when Davis and Taylor will return home. That is up in the air.  
  
At Faith's apartment Bosco and Faith are laying in bed.  
  
Bosco: You know, I have always thought that you were beautiful. Faith: Thanks Boz. Bosco: Haven't you thought about me? Faith: Usually when I think about you, one of the two of us is in trouble. Bosco: Nice. Is that the only time you think about me? Faith: No. I thought about you in the months leading up to Adrienne's birth. Bosco: And? Faith: I thought about how great it was having you around. Bosco: And? Faith: I'm going to shove your 'and' somewhere. Bosco: Oh really, where?  
  
They wrestle on the bed laughing, but it is short lived as Adrienne begins crying. Faith gets up but Bosco runs over and picks Adrienne up. She immediately stops crying.  
  
Faith: From now on, you get up every time she cries Bosco: She doesn't cry that much. Faith: And in the couple nights that you aren't here, she screams her head off. Bosco: Oh, guess I'll have to stay here then. Faith: Maybe you'll have to do that. Now, I'm going to get some sleep.  
  
Faith rolls over and goes to sleep. Bosco stands by the window holding Adrienne.  
  
Bosco: How would you like me to be your daddy? Huh? Oh you would? Okay.  
  
Adrienne falls asleep again, and Bosco lays her back in the crib. He stands there and smiles. Then he lies back down in the bed, puts his arm around Faith and goes to sleep.  
  
Kim sits in Jimmy's living room with a pad of paper. She is thinking of things that they will need for the homecoming party. She figured that if she didn't do the planning, the party would be a messy apartment with a bunch of people and beer. She wrote down a list.  
  
Streamers Cake Beer, Soda Music People  
  
She thought about how long she would have to do the planning. It would be one maybe two weeks tops. Jimmy walks in and looks at the list.  
  
Jimmy: Food Kim: What? Jimmy: Food. You know the stuff you eat Kim: What about it? Jimmy: The party is going to need it. Kim: Oh yeah.  
  
She adds chips, pizza, and a couple other things to the list. Then she walks out to the kitchen and grabs a beer. She then sits back and starts planning again. She also thanks God that Alex and Ty are all right.  
  
Sully gets in and checks his answering machine.  
  
Machine: Hey Sul it's me, Davis. Just called to let you know they found Alex. It's Probably all over the news. I'll call to let you know when we are coming Home. Still going to need a ride home from he airport. Talk to you later.  
  
Sully responds to the machine.  
  
Sully: Yeah, I'll pick you up at the airport.  
  
He looks at his watch. 3 AM. It seems as though it should be later. He goes back the hallway to take a shower. Then he heads off to bed.  
  
Kim: We're going to need to set up a jar at the house to get help for this party. Jimmy: We already did, right after you left. All you have to do is let us know how Much you'll need. You'll get it. Kim: Remind me to call Faith tomorrow to let her know. Jimmy: Alright, now will you please come to bed? Kim: Just a minute.  
  
Kim realized that tomorrow would mark the three-year anniversary of Bobby's death. She wondered if Bobby helped them find Alex. She thought back to the day Alex went to Bobby's grave with her. She decided that she would get up first thing in the morning and go get flowers to take to the grave. She headed back the hallway and crawled into bed.  
  
Morning rolled around. Kim heard the alarm go off. It was 8 AM. She got up and got Joey ready for school. Then she went to the market on the corner. She bought a small bouquet of flowers and walked to the cemetery. It was snowing again. Bobby loved the snow. She knelt down in front of his grave. (One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men plays in the background)  
  
Kim: Hey Bobby. I can't believe that it has been three years. I miss you so much. Things are better between Jimmy and I. We are thinking about getting married Again. I guess you knew that, you can see everything. Taylor's plane crashed. She got married to Davis. They were on their honeymoon. She's alive. I hope That you had something to do with that. Another voice comes from behind her.  
  
Mrs. Caffey: Kimmy? Kim: Hi, how are you? (they embrace, tears running down Kim's face) Mrs. Caffey: I knew you would come to see Roberto. What's going on with your friend? Alex? I saw it all over the news. Kim: She was in a plane crash. She's coming home soon Mrs. Caffey: I hope she's okay. Kim: She is. Mrs. Caffey: Good. How is Joey? Kim: He is good. Mrs. Caffey: I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Kim starts to leave.  
  
Mrs. Caffey: You no have to leave. Bobby always liked you around. Kim: I really need to get going. Mrs. Caffey: Nice seeing you today Kim. Kim: Nice seeing you too.  
  
Kim walks away from the grave. She stops and turns around a second to watch Mrs. Caffey kneel down beside her son's grave. Kim saw the day that Bobby got shot all over again. She shook the memory from her head and went to get some coffee. (song ends)  
  
Carlos and Doc were walking into the firehouse for the start of another shift.  
  
Carlos: Doc, please don't put me with Kim again today. Doc: Why not? Carlos: It's the three-year anniversary of Bobby's death. Doc: I completely forgot about that. Okay you're with the substitute today. He knows What he's doing.  
  
Carlos felt that even spending his day with a substitute was much better than spending it with Kim. She was always a wreck when it came to this day. This year promised to be no different. Kim walked in 10 minutes before her shift. Her eyes were red from crying. She walked upstairs. DK stopped her.  
  
DK: Hey Kim, how's planning the homecoming party going? Kim: Fine (she really didn't want to think about it) DK: We put a jar over there. You let us know how much you need and we'll make sure That you get it. Kim: Thanks DK.  
  
Kim continued walking upstairs. She really didn't want to think about the party right now. She was lost in thought when the alarm went off.  
  
Alarm: Engine 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. We have a construction site Accident on 104th.  
  
Doc yells up to Kim  
  
Doc: Kim, let's go, you're with me.  
  
Everyone hustles to their vehicles and they are out.  
  
Sully and Gusler are at the scene trying to keep onlookers away. Bosco and Sydney pull up in 55 David.  
  
Bosco: All right people, let's move back!  
  
The onlookers continue to watch in horror as part of the building crumbles away. Concrete is falling everywhere.  
  
Bosco: I said, MOVE BACK!  
  
The fire crew arrives.  
  
Lieu: What's the situation? Sully: The whole left side of the building looks like it's ready to collapse. There's Guys trapped upstairs. Lieu: Jimmy, you and DK see if you can get the ladder up to that window (pointing to Where a couple guys are signaling from. Jimmy: Got it boss.  
  
They position the ladder, but more pieces fall. Jimmy radios to Lieu.  
  
Jimmy: The whole thing is gonna collapse. Lieu: Get out of there! Jimmy: (he's already on the inside, a piece of concrete falls on him) I can't! Lieu: Jimmy, get out of there now! Jimmy: DK!!!!!!! Help!  
  
DK is on the ladder. He watches as the building crumbles.  
  
Kim: JIMMY!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone watches as it all unfolds. The dust begins to settle and the firefighters and medics search through the rubble. Other fire and EMS units pull up.  
  
Lieu: Sully, can you all help? Sully: Yeah, let's go.  
  
They all begin digging through the pile. Sully calls for search dogs.  
  
Faith is making lunch and preparing to watch a movie. She flips on the news and sees the rubble. She gets flashbacks to September 11th. In the corner of one shot she sees the RMP. Then she sees Bosco running towards the rubble.  
  
Faith: Oh my God! What's happening?  
  
She continues to watch the news. She listens to the reports of it being a construction site collapse. The medics are finding people and taking them out on stretchers. She sees a fire helmet pulled from the rubble.  
  
Lombardo: Jimmy? Jimmy: Help! I'm trapped. Lombardo: Hang on Jimmy, we're gonna get you out of there.  
  
Other firefighters rush over to the location there is a concrete beam laying across where Jimmy's voice was heard from.  
  
Lieu: DK, go get the airbags; we gotta get this beam up. Doc! We're gonna need a medic Over hear.  
  
Doc has Carlos go over. He fears what it would do to Kim to be there, especially not knowing if Jimmy was okay. They lift the beam with the airbags. Jimmy reaches his hand up through the rubble. DK grabs it.  
  
DK: Hang on Jimmy; we're almost there.  
  
They pull the broken pieces of concrete away from his head. He's bleeding but appears to be okay.  
  
Lieu: Pull him out carefully.  
  
They pull Jimmy out. They put him on a backboard so that Carlos can access him on an even surface. Kim looks over and then continues to work on a construction worker.  
  
Carlos: Jimmy, does anything hurt? Jimmy: Yeah. Carlos: Where? Jimmy: My leg is a little sore.  
  
Carlos takes Jimmy's boot off. There is a major abrasion. Carlos feels around for broken bones, but doesn't find any.  
  
Carlos: Is that the only thing that hurts? Jimmy: Yeah, I fell with a pocket of concrete. I was already down when the building Collapsed.  
  
They put him in a bus and Carlos returned to working on other patients. The foreman shows up.  
  
Doc: How many workers did you have hear today sir? Foreman: There were 10. What happened? Doc: We don't know. Everyone, count how many you've had. Carlos: 1 and Jimmy! Kim: 2!  
  
Doc had 2 and the guy from the 86th had 2.  
  
Doc: We're still missing 3!  
  
The firemen went searching through the rubble some more. The search and rescue teams arrived on the scene. The dogs went to work.  
  
Jimmy is wheeled into the ER. The doctor cleans his leg up.  
  
Doctor: You were lucky. Jimmy: I know. Doctor: You need to keep that clean. I don't want you working until the stitches come Out. Jimmy: Okay.  
  
Jimmy hopped off the table and went to the lounge to wait on someone to come in and get him.  
  
The searchers called Kim over to work on a worker they had just found. She got over there and saw that he had a piece of steel reinforcement in his chest. She knew that there wasn't much that could be done for him. Seeing the blood on his shirt she had flashbacks to when Bobby was shot.  
  
Kim: Doc, we got a critical over here! Doc: Scoop and run!  
  
Carlos and the guy from the 86th came over and took him to the bus. They headed off for Mercy.  
  
Doc: Two more left.  
  
Faith's phone rang. It startled her.  
  
Faith: Hello? Caller: Mrs. Yokas, this is Nurse Bradley (Faith's heart dropped) from Charlie's school. Faith: (breathes a sigh of relief) Yes? Nurse: We need you to come pick him up from school. It looks like he is developing the Chicken pox. Faith: Are you sure, he's had them once already. Nurse: He may have them again. I need you to come get him. Faith: Sure, I'll be right in.  
  
Faith was worried. What could she do? The baby has never had Chicken Pox, and for all she knew, Bosco hadn't either. She leaves to get Charlie from school.  
  
The doctor's are impressed with Alex's improvement.  
  
Doctor: I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to go home in a couple of days. Alex: Good, I really want to see my own bed! Doctor: Sorry that this is all your trip has been.  
  
The doctor walks out.  
  
Davis: I'll go to talk to the airline; they said that they will fly us back for free. Then I'll Call Sully and have him pick us up at the airport. Alex: I really can't wait to get home. Davis: You can't wait to see Australia; you can't wait to get home. Make up your mind!  
  
Alex: (laughs) Go get the arrangements for us to go home! Davis: I'm going I'm going.  
  
Faith takes Charlie to the doctor right away.  
  
Doctor: Well Mrs. Yokas, I'm afraid that Charlie does have the chicken pox. Faith: I hope that Adrienne doesn't get them. Doctor: It could be dangerous if she does. If you notice that she does, bring her in. Faith: Thank you doctor. (looks at Charlie) Well sport, looks like you have some time Off school.  
  
They walk out.  
  
The mess at the construction site has been all cleaned up. Doc and Kim are filling out paperwork at the hospital. Jimmy walks out.  
  
Kim: Hey, how are you? Jimmy: Got some stitches on my leg, but I'm fine. Kim: Good. We're getting ready to get something to eat. You want to come? Jimmy: Yeah. Doc: Let's go.  
  
Faith calls Bosco's cell phone. Bosco: Hello? Faith: Hey Boz. Bosco: You okay? Faith: Yeah, hey I have a question for you. Bosco: What? Faith: Have you ever had chicken pox? Bosco: I think so, why? Faith: Charlie has them. Bosco: What about you and Adrienne? Faith: I'm a little worried about it, but the doctor said not to. Bosco: Okay, well, I'll be over as soon as I get off work. Faith: You sure you had them? Bosco: Positive. Faith: Okay, see you then. Love you. Bosco: (shocked because this was the first time she told him that) Love you too.  
  
He hung up the phone. Sully was laughing.  
  
Bosco: What? Sully: Your flavor of the week? Bosco: Whatever! You don't even know. Sully: Bosco, it's easy to know that it's Yokas. I'm proud of you for picking a decent Woman in your life. It's a step up. Bosco: Thanks. Sully: It's just hard to picture. Night Bosco. Bosco: Night Sully.  
  
Sully walks away laughing.  
  
Bosco gets to faith's apartment. "Have I ever had chicken pox? I dunno, oh well." He enters. There sits Faith on the couch. She's watching television.  
  
Bosco: Honey, I'm home (teasingly said) Faith: How was work? Bosco: Same as normal. Faith: I saw the building collapse on the news. You all did great! Bosco: Everyone survived. Faith: I heard. Bosco: So how was your day? Other than the chicken pox. Faith: Fine. Bosco: Good. I want to take a shower.  
  
Bosco heads back the hall to take a shower. Faith stays in the living room, then a couple minutes later walks back to join him.  
  
Sully gets home and checks his machine. There is a message from his sister. There is also a message from Davis.  
  
Davis: Hey Sul. It's me again. We're coming home on Saturday. Our flight arrives at 8 PM. I'll call you tomorrow to make sure that you can pick us up. See you in a couple days.  
  
Sully picks up the phone, it's late but he promised Kim that he's let her know when Davis and Alex were getting home.  
  
Jimmy: Hello? Sully: Jimmy, hey it's Sully. Jimmy: Yeah? Sully: Tell Kim that Ty and Alex are coming back Saturday. Their flight gets in at 8. Jimmy: Okay, thanks Sully.  
  
Jimmy tells Kim. She is excited. Okay, well I know what I need so all I have to do is figure up how much it will cost. I'll make all of the arrangements tomorrow.  
  
Carlos looks at the answering machine. One new message.  
  
Davis: Carlos! It's me. Alex and I are coming home on Saturday. Thought I'd let you Know. Later!  
  
Carlos decided that he had to clean up the apartment for the party. But he couldn't decide where to start. He looked at the mess in the middle of the living room. He turned on his stereo and grabbed a couple trash bags. Then he started cleaning.  
  
Kim sat down and made a final list of everything that would be needed. She made a final list of the people who would be there. Bosco, Faith (and hopefully Adriene), Sully, Jimmy, Joey, herself, Carlos, Doc, DK, Lombardo, Walsh, Lieu, Alex's mom and brother and of course the guests of honor. That's 16 people. Okay, so I need 2 cases of beer, 3 of soda. I need 4 bags of chips. 10 pizzas, some nachos. This should cost around $150. She puts the list on the refrigerator. Then she heads back the hallway to go to bed.  
  
Bosco and Faith make their way to the bedroom. They are both very comfortable being together, unlike in the beginning of the relationship. Bosco caresses Faith's hair. She lays with her hand on his stomach, turned towards him. She slides her hand up to his chest.  
  
Faith: I'm ready to take this one step further.  
  
Bosco let's Faith snuggle up to him. He let's Faith judge how far they go. She wants to go pretty far. It kind of surprises him, but he goes along.  
  
Davis and Taylor are checking into the hotel. They figured that they would still get a couple days of sightseeing in. Taylor wasn't feeling the best, but she was happy to be out of the hospital. The hotel has given them the room free of charge because of the crash. They are ready to head out on the town for some fun.  
  
Adrienne starts crying. Faith gets up out of bed to check on her. She is just hungry. Faith feeds and burps her and then puts her back down. Bosco watches as Faith comes back to bed.  
  
Bosco: she's so precious. Faith: I know. Bosco: It's weird that she woke up though; doesn't she normally sleep through the night? Faith: She's a baby. She gets hungry, but yeah, they normally sleep through the night. Now go back to sleep.  
  
Adrienne is back to sleep. Faith and Bosco both fall asleep again. It's now 4 AM.  
  
Morning rolls around quickly. Kim heads to the store to do the shopping. Only two days left. Everyone was getting excited. They would be so happy to see Davis and Taylor again. She finishes the shopping and heads back to Jimmy's.  
  
(Waltzing Matilda plays in the background)  
  
Davis: Well baby, you ready for the trip home? Taylor: Yeah. Davis: Say goodbye to Australia, we heading home  
  
Voice: United Airlines Flight 771 Kingsford to San Francisco is now boarding.  
  
Davis: That's us baby.  
  
They walk over to the window and look out at Australia one last time. They then board the plane. Much to their surprise when the stewardess looks at their ticket.  
  
Stewardess: Follow me Mr. And Mrs. Davis, you are flying first class. Davis: Are you sure? Stewardess: Yes sir.  
  
Davis and Taylor smile and head to the first class section.  
  
Bosco gets up and makes some coffee. He checks his cell phone for messages. There are no new messages. He puts his cell phone away and pours two cups of coffee. He takes a bottle back the hall with him to give Adrienne.  
  
Bosco: Here you go. Faith: Thanks. He picks Adrienne up from her crib and sets in the chair with her as he feeds her a bottle. The phone rings.  
  
Faith: Hello? Kim: Hey Faith, it's me Kim. Faith: Hey Kim how are ya? Kim: I'm good. Faith: Great Kim: Ty and Alex come back on Saturday. Faith: Great. Kim: We're having a welcome home party at Carlos's apartment. Faith: Do you want me to bring anything? Kim: Just you, Bosco, and sweet little Adrienne so everyone can meet her. Faith: Okay. What time? Kim: Their plane gets in around 8, so 7:30 or so. Faith: Okay, we'll be there. Kim: Great. Talk to you later. Faith: Bye.  
  
Bosco: What'd Kim want? Faith: Davis and Taylor are coming home Saturday. She wants us to attend a welcome Home party. Bosco: Oh okay. We going? Faith: Yes we're going. What kind of question is that? Bosco: I dunno.  
  
They continue to drink their coffee. Adrienne is finished her bottle. Bosco burps her and puts her back in the crib. He sits on the bed next to Faith, holding her hand.  
  
Carlos is still busy cleaning his apartment for the party. He knows that Kim will kill him if it is still a mess on Saturday. He wonders to himself why he let it get so bad. He now has three big bags of garbage. He had to buy some air fresheners to make the apartment smell better. He looks at his watch. 1:47.  
  
Carlos: Well, gotta get ready for work.  
  
Carlos gets ready for work and takes some of the garbage out. He then heads into work.  
  
Bosco and Sydney are patrolling. Bosco is mad.  
  
Bosco: What the hell is wrong with people? It's a little snow. We get it every other Week! What because there's one flake on the ground people forget how to drive?  
  
He hits the horn on the car.  
  
Bosco: Move out of the way! Sydney sits and laughs. Only Bosco would be in a hurry to go nowhere.  
  
Sully and Gusler are stuck in traffic too.  
  
Gusler: So what are your plans this weekend? Sully: I've got to pick Davis up at the airport. How about you? Gusler: My mom's coming in to visit. Sully: Sounds like fun. Gusler: Yeah.  
  
Central: 55 Charlie Central. Sully: 55 Charlie Central: MVA Amsterdam and 95th. Sully: Amsterdam and 95th.  
  
They head off in the direction of the MVA.  
  
Sully: It's snowing so we're gonna be busy.  
  
Doc and Carlos are already at the scene of the accident when Sully rolls up.  
  
Sully: What do you have Doc? Doc: Automobile vs. pedestrian. Driver took off towards the park. Sully: What'd he look like? Doc: SHE was wearing a gray coat, dark pants. Blonde hair. Sully: Gusler call it in and let's go.  
  
They head off in the direction of the park. They see her immediately. Sully stops the car and pursues her on foot.  
  
Sully: Ma'am stop.  
  
She continues to run. He continues to chase.  
  
Sully: I said to stop!  
  
The woman continues to run. They are headed back out towards the street.  
  
Sully: I told you to stop.  
  
Without looking she runs into the street. She is hit by a car.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central. We need a bus on 93rd. Automobile vs pedestrian. Central: Copy that 55 Charlie.  
  
Bosco and Sydney pull up. Bosco: What happened here? Sully: She was fleeing the scene of an accident and ran into traffic. Bosco: Don't we teach children to look both ways before crossing the street? Sully: Apparently her parents didn't. Bosco: Apparently.  
  
Kim rolls onto the scene with a substitute from the 86th.  
  
Kim: What do you have Bosco. Bosco: Automobile vs pedestrian, automobile won.  
  
Kim doesn't like the dry humor in the comment.  
  
Kim: She's not breathing. Start compressions.  
  
They load her into the back of the bus and head off to Mercy.  
  
Bosco: Hey Sully, normally we try to resolve MVAs not cause new ones. Sully: Thanks Boz, I'll remember that next time.  
  
The rest of the shift goes without problems. Everyone heads home. Sully sees Kim outside the station so he walks over.  
  
Sully: So you ready for Saturday? Kim: Yeah. Everyone is going to be at Carlos's around 7:45 and then whenever you get There. Sully: Okay, you need me to bring anything else? Kim: I bought and ordered everything today. All I need for you to do is get the guests of Honor there. Sully: No problem. I guess I'll see you around. Kim: Thanks Sully, later.  
  
Bosco walks in the door at Faith's. Faith has already gone to bed. Bosco turns out the lights in the kitchen and heads back to the bedroom. He stands and watches Faith sleep.  
  
Faith: (tired) Hey Boz, what time is it? Bosco: 11:30. Faith: How was work? Bosco: Same as usual. Faith: I think that I'm going to go back next week. Bosco: You sure you're ready? Faith: Yeah, it's not like I'm out on patrol anymore. I'm a sergeant, I sit at a desk. Bosco: That's right.  
  
He pulls back the covers and crawls into bed. He wasn't expecting what he found in the bed. Faith pulled the covers up over them. The room goes black  
  
Davis: I could like this flying first class stuff. Alex: Don't get too used to it. Davis: You have to admit, it beats the trip over. Alex: True, I haven't tasted seawater again. Davis: Sorry. Shouldn't have brought it up. Alex: That's fine. Stewardess: Sir, Ma'am, may I bring you anything to drink? Davis: I'll take a coke Alex: Same here.  
  
They are watching the in flight movie. Davis looks at his watch.  
  
Davis: In 14 more hours, we'll be home. Alex: I know, I'm excited.  
  
The jet hits some turbulence. Alex is scared.  
  
Captain: Ladies and Gentlemen we are experiencing some minor turbulence.  
  
Alex: Oh my God that scared me. Davis: I know. You can let go of my arm now. I can't feel my hand.  
  
They laugh. The stewardess returns with their drinks.  
  
Kim's alarm goes off. It's 9 AM. She's got to get ready and go over to Carlos's to set up. Jimmy and Joey go with her. Joey has his Gameboy Advance with him.  
  
Carlos is up and finishing up some of the cleaning. He hears a knock on the door. He answers it.  
  
Kim: You were right Jimmy. He is still cleaning. Jimmy: Haha. Carlos: Nice to see you too. Kim: Thanks.  
  
She and Jimmy bring in bags of decorations.  
  
Kim: Okay, so are we ready to get going? Carlos: You bet. Jimmy: Why does your apartment smell like flowers? Carlos: I had to buy air fresheners. Jimmy: Dude, did you need to buy 1000? Carlos: It smelled bad. Jimmy: It smells like a girl's apartment. Kim hits him insulted. They all laugh. The first banner they hang is the giant one saying 'Welcome Home.' It goes on the wall just opposite the door.  
  
Kim: Jimmy, can you go pick up the balloons? Jimmy: Sure, you want to go Joey? Joey: Yeah.  
  
They head out the door. Carlos turns on the stereo.  
  
Kim: Where do you get this stuff? Carlos: You don't like my music? Kim: No.  
  
She changes radio stations to what she and Alex listen to in the bus.  
  
Sully's phone rings.  
  
Sully: Hello? Davis: Hey Sul! Sully: Hey Davis. How are you? Davis: Couldn't have been better. Sully: Where are you at? Davis: We touched down in LA about 30 minutes ago. We catch the plane to Chicago in About an hour and then we'll be on our way back to NY. Sully: How was your flight? Davis: It was good, a lot better than the last one. Sully: Good. Your plane gets in at 8 right? Davis: Yeah. Sully: Okay, I'll be there waiting on you. Davis: Thanks Sully. See you in a few hours. Sully: Yeah.  
  
He hangs up the phone. He was happy to hear that Davis was coming home.  
  
Jimmy and Joey return with the balloons. They spread out the clusters of red, white, and blue balloons everywhere. Doc comes over he helps set everything. He and Doc move a couple tables to set up. They also move some furniture around. They bring in some folding chairs.  
  
Faith: Charlie, hurry up. Grandma's gonna be here in a couple minutes.  
  
Charlie comes out wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. His chicken pox have almost gone away. Emily follows him out. She's wearing jeans and a button up shirt. Fred's mother gets there to pick them up.  
  
Fred's mom: Hi Faith. Faith: Hi. Fred's mom: Where's my newest granddaughter? Faith: She's taking a nap, hold on and I'll go get her. Fred's mom: You really don't have to. Faith: No, she needs to wake up anyway.  
  
Fred's mom sits on the couch. Faith comes out carrying Adriene.  
  
Fred's mom: There's my precious little girl. Faith: She's precious alright. Fred's mom: Okay, well guys we need to get going. The cab's waiting. (hands Adrienne Back to Faith) Faith: Thanks for taking them. Fred's mom: I love to spend time with my grandchildren. Faith: I know. Have fun guys. See you tomorrow.  
  
Faith closes the door.  
  
Faith: Okay Boz, you can come out now. Bosco: You think you should just tell her? Faith: She'll flip out. I don't want her to make any assumptions that I never loved Fred. Bosco: Okay. We've got the place to ourselves and a couple hours before we have to be At the party. Faith: You are so bad Bosco.  
  
They enjoy the quality time they get to spend together.  
  
It's 7. Kim, Jimmy, and Joey leave to pick up the cake and pizzas. They get back around 7:30. DK and Walsh are headed up.  
  
DK: Let me give you a hand with that. (He takes the cake from Kim, Walsh grabs the Sodas.) Kim: Thanks guys.  
  
Jimmy has the pizzas. They head back up to Carlos's apartment. Lombardo has just gotten there. The music is going in the background.  
  
Bosco: Faith, hurry it up. We're gonna be late! Faith: Sorry, I'm packing the diaper bag. Bosco: It's 7:30.  
  
She comes running out the hall.  
  
Faith: Okay, I'm ready.  
  
Bosco had already put Adrienne's coat on and put her in her carrier. They head out the door.  
  
Sully gets to the airport and looks at the arrival monitor. He finds Davis's plane. Scheduled to land in 15 minutes. He goes to the terminal to wait.  
  
Faith and Bosco finally arrive at Carlos's.  
  
Faith: Hey sorry we're late. Kim: It's okay. There she is!  
  
Everyone makes over Adrienne. It was the first time that many of them had seen her. They all talk. The phone rings.  
  
Carlos: Hello? Sully: Tell everyone that the plane just landed. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. Carlos: Okay see you in a little while then. (hangs up the phone) They've landed.  
  
Everyone resumes their conversations.  
  
Sully: Davis! Davis: Sully!  
  
They embrace. Sully then hugs Alex.  
  
Sully: Welcome home. Alex: Thanks. Sully: Let's go get your stuff and head home. Davis: Sounds good.  
  
They get their bags and put them in Sully's trunk.  
  
Back at the apartment Kim checks her watch.  
  
Kim: Okay, they should be here any minute.  
  
They wait in silence. They hear footsteps up the hall. The door opens. Everyone yells SURPRISE! Davis and Alex are taken aback.  
  
Alex: Thanks guys. Kim: Welcome home! Davis: I'm glad to be here. Alex: So, what kind of foods did you get?  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Davis: Faith, is that your daughter? Faith: Yeah. Alex: What's her name? Faith: Adrienne. Davis: Hi Adrienne. Alex: Can I hold her? Faith: Sure.  
  
Everyone watches. Alex looks at Davis. He is smiling.  
  
Kim: Does it feel good to be home? Alex: Yeah, it feels really good.  
  
It gets close to 11. Everyone slowly starts to leave. Alex and Davis thank everyone for coming. Eventually it is just the two of them and Carlos. Alex and Davis go into the bedroom and close the door. 


	5. 12 Days of Christmas

Fan Fic Part 5: Twelve Days of Christmas by Lee Graff  
  
December 12th.  
  
(Song 12 days of Christmas)  
  
Faith: When are you going Christmas shopping? Bosco: When are you putting up the tree? Faith: I guess this weekend. Bosco: May I remind you that it's December 12? Faith: I know. You still haven't answered my question. Bosco: I'm done (he smiles) Faith: You don't lie well! Bosco: I know. I was going this weekend. Faith: Okay, well I'll send the kids to Fred's mom's. We can go together to get the tree And shop for the kids. Bosco: What about my present? Faith: You don't get to see that until Christmas. Bosco: Oh.  
  
It bothered Bosco that she had already bought his gifts. Either that or she was a hell of a lot better liar than he was.  
  
Kim and Jimmy were busy putting up the Christmas tree. Joey had made some ornaments in art class that they were putting on the tree.  
  
Jimmy: I thought that we could drop Joey off at your mom's and then go do the Shopping. Maybe have Christmas dinner here this year. Kim: That's a great idea. Jimmy: You really think so? Kim: Yeah. Jimmy: Good, you get to cook the turkey. Kim: You really think so? I'll cook a turkey.  
  
They get to fooling around. Joey isn't home, so they feel a little more relaxed.  
  
Carlos is out shopping for Kylie's Christmas present. He goes into a toy store and picks out a couple dolls and some Barbie stuff. He had talked to the Kinney's to see what they were getting for her. They gave him some suggestions. He paid for his purchase and headed out.  
  
Alex and Davis were getting their apartment ready for Christmas.  
  
Alex: Hey, why don't we have everyone over on Christmas Eve and then go to Midnight Mass together? Davis: Sounds like a good idea to me. We better check with everyone. Alex: I'll talk to the guys at work tonight. Davis: I'll check on Sully, and Boz and Faith. Alex: I hope we do this, it'll be fun.  
  
Their tree is up. They were working on putting lights up around the apartment.  
  
Alex: Ummm. Ty? Davis: Yeah? Alex: Look what time it is. Davis: Oh man. We're gonna be late. Alex: Let's go.  
  
They leave for work.  
  
Bosco and Faith are in the locker room talking when Davis walks in.  
  
Davis: You guys seen Sully yet? Faith: Not yet. Davis: Well, when he gets here, I want to talk to the three of you. Faith: Well, when he gets here just come into my office. Davis: Alright.  
  
Faith walks out and heads to her office. Sully walks in shortly after.  
  
Davis: Hey man. Get dressed, we gotta go to Faith's office. Sully: What'd we get called to the principal's office for? Davis: The four of us just need to talk about something. Sully: Alright, I'll be right there.  
  
Sully finishes dressing.  
  
Alex is at the house. She and Kim are getting ready to go out.  
  
Alex: What are you and Jimmy doing on Christmas Eve? Kim: Nothing that I know of why? Alex: Ty and I would like to have everyone over for dinner and then go to church Together. Kim: That sounds okay to me. Let me check with Jimmy though. Alex: Alright. And of course Joey is invited too. We want everyone. Kim: Okay. Alex: I still need to ask Doc and Carlos.  
  
Davis, Bosco, and Faith are in her office. Sully walks in to join them.  
  
Sully: What's up? Davis: Well Alex and I were thinking that maybe everyone could come over to our place On Christmas Eve. Have some dinner, go to Mass together. Faith: That sounds good to me. Get the kids into a new routine. Bosco: I'm in. Sully: Yeah, sounds great. Faith: You want us to bring anything? Davis: We were thinking of making it like a potluck dinner. We'll make the turkey and Everyone else brings something. Faith: Great. Davis: Yeah, bring the kids. Just let us know how many people we have to prepare for. Faith: You can count me in for four then. Davis: Alright. Thanks guys.  
  
Doc and Carlos are in the house when Kim and Alex return.  
  
Alex: Hey guys. Doc: Hey. Alex: What are you two doing for Christmas Eve? Doc: Nothing that I know of. Carlos: Maybe seeing Kylie, why? Alex: Ty and I wanted to have everyone over for dinner and maybe church afterwards. Carlos: If I can, could I bring Kylie? Alex: Sure, we want it to be a family event. We'll make the turkey and everyone else can Bring something else. Carlos: Sure, I'll be there. Doc: Me too.  
  
Everyone is set to be there. The shift ends and everyone heads out.  
  
December 13th.  
  
Bosco: I'll meet you at the house. I'm going to go buy your Christmas presents.  
  
He kisses her and then heads out. He thinks to himself in the car. "What am I going to get her?" He decides on some ideas. He goes into Macy's. He picks out what he wants, pays for them and then has them wrapped. He's proud of himself. He puts the packages in the trunk of his car and heads into work.  
  
Sully too was out Christmas shopping. He bought some stuff for his sister's kids. He also bought presents for Charlie, Emily, and Adrienne. He then picks out something for Alex, Davis, Bosco, and Faith. They were his true family. He puts the presents on the table in his apartment and then gets ready for work.  
  
Alex and Ty are also out shopping.  
  
Davis: What do you want to get Jimmy and Kim? Alex: I don't know. Davis: You better decide something soon. We do have to be at work in an hour. Alex: How about a DVD player? Davis: That's fine with me. Alex: Joey? Davis: Buy him a Playstation game or something. Alex: How about this one? (she's holding an off road racing game) Davis: Fine. Let's get going.  
  
They pay for their stuff and head off to work.  
  
Kim is waiting on Alex when she gets there.  
  
Kim: Hey. Alex: Hey. What's up? Kim: Jimmy and I were wondering what to buy Ty for Christmas. Alex: The man really doesn't want much. Kim: Oh. Any ideas? Alex: You could buy him some DVDs or maybe a couple video games for his Playstation 2. Kim: Okay. I'll come up with something.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Heavy smoke and fire 1257 E. 105th.  
  
Alex: Let's roll.  
  
Bosco walks into the locker room. Faith and Sully are talking. Sully and Davis head out on patrol.  
  
Faith: Get your shopping done? Bosco: Yeah. Faith: Where'd you go? Bosco: I can't tell you that. Faith: Oh come on Boz. Bosco: (smirks) Nope, can't tell. Central: 55 David Central. Possible shots fired 2252 Amsterdam. Bosco: 2252 Amsterdam. (to Faith) Shit! Where's Sydney. Faith: She just called in, can't make it. Bosco: Shit! Faith: Let's go!  
  
They jump in the car. Bosco speeds off towards the call. They arrive to hear a woman screaming. They head up the stairs with their guns drawn. They reach the apartment, but the screams have stopped. They take positions on each side of the doorway. Faith knocks. Faith: Police! Open up.  
  
No response. Again Faith knocks.  
  
Faith: Open the door!  
  
She looks at Bosco. There is no response. Bosco nods and kicks in the door. They rush in. They search the apartment room by room. They find the woman who was screaming, she has been shot in the head. Faith checks her pulse. She's still alive.  
  
Bosco: 55 David to Central. We need a bus on a rush to this location.  
  
Sully and Davis arrive at the scene. Shortly after Doc and Carlos arrive.  
  
Doc: Is it safe to go in yet? Sully: Bosco's still searching the apartment. Follow us.  
  
They continue to search the apartment. They get to a room with a closed door. They take positions on each side. Bosco kicks in the door and there is a shot. Bosco's face is covered in blood.  
  
Carlos: What the? Sully: Let's go!  
  
Faith: Bosco, you okay? Bosco: (covered in blood) Yeah, that guys dead.  
  
Sully and Davis run into the apartment with their guns drawn.  
  
Sully: Bosco?  
  
Bosco and Faith walk out. Sully and Davis are a little confused as to why Faith is there. Doc and Carlos enter.  
  
Faith: She's alive pointing to the woman in the hallway. The guy in the bathroom's dead. Bosco: Well I guess I don't have to call for a sergeant, I got one here already. Faith: Yeah.  
  
Doc and Carlos put the woman on a backboard. Sully and Davis help carry her to the bus. Sully closes the doors and they pull away.  
  
Sully and Davis return to the apartment where Faith is stretching the crime scene tape. Other units including the coroner are arriving.  
  
Sully: What were you doing here? Faith: Central called Boz. Sydney didn't come in and we hadn't assigned Boz a new Partner yet, so I responded. Sully: A little dangerous call to respond to don't you think? Faith: I used to do this. Sully: That was before you had a new baby.  
  
Jimmy and the guys are cleaning up the rig before the shift ends.  
  
DK: So what are you getting Kim for Christmas? Jimmy: Well, she's been eyeing a necklace in the store, so I thought about that. DK: Jewelry, big man? Jimmy: You think so? DK: Oh yeah. Walsh: Wish my man would buy me jewelry for Christmas.  
  
The guys are all laughing. Kim and Alex enter. They stop laughing..  
  
Alex: Don't stop on the account of us boys.  
  
She and Kim head upstairs to change since their shift is up.  
  
Faith and Bosco head out to his car. Faith looks around for bags and presents.  
  
Bosco: You're not going to find anything. Faith: I wasn't looking for anything. Bosco: Yeah you were. (he smiles)  
  
They head home.  
  
December 15.  
  
Jimmy: Come on Kim, let's go. I want to finish shopping before I have to be at work. Kim: I know, I'm coming.  
  
They head off to go shopping. The first place they hit is the toy store for Joey's gifts. Then they go and grab something to eat. Finally they go pick out gifts for Alex, Davis, Carlos, and Doc.  
  
Faith is putting her coat on as Bosco walks into the living room.  
  
Bosco: Where you heading? Faith: I got something that I need to do. Bosco: Oh. You want me to join you? Faith: Nah. I need you to watch Adrienne until the sitter comes. Bosco: Okay, then I'll see you at work. Faith: Yeah.  
  
She kisses him and then leaves. She goes to the bank to get a cashier's check from the account holding leftover insurance money from Fred's accident and life insurance. She then heads to a car dealership.  
  
Salesman: May I help you? Faith: I need to buy a car. Salesman: What would you like to look at? Faith: How about an SUV? Salesman: Okay.  
  
The salesman leads her toward the SUVs. Faith instantly spots one that she likes. It's a black Explorer. They take it for a test drive. She likes it.  
  
Salesman: What did you think? Faith: I'll take it. Salesman: Let's go fill out the paperwork and you can be on your way.  
  
They draw up the paperwork.  
  
Salesman: How much will you be putting down? Faith: $15,000. Salesman: Okay, let me do the financing.  
  
The salesman walks out of the room. He returns a few minutes later.  
  
Salesman: I need you to sign here and you'll be set to go.  
  
Faith signs the paperwork. The salesman hands her the keys. She goes out and heads off to work.  
  
Bosco pulls into work. He's parked beside the Explorer.  
  
Bosco: That is one sweet looking truck! There is one lucky son of a bitch working at this House!  
  
He enters the locker room.  
  
Bosco: Who is the owner of the brand new black Explorer parked in my space?  
  
No one answers. Faith walks in.  
  
Bosco: Did you see who parked in my space? Faith: No, why? (hiding a smile) Bosco: There's a black Explorer in my space!  
  
Faith can't hold it anymore. She busts out laughing. Bosco: Oh my God. That's your Explorer parked in my space.  
  
She is still laughing so she nods her head.  
  
Bosco: I would have never figured.  
  
Alex and Kim are out driving around in the bus.  
  
Alex: So did you get your shopping all done? Kim: Yeah. Jimmy and I finished it this morning. Alex: That's great. Ty and I finished yesterday. Hard to believe there's only 9 days Left. Kim: Tell me about it. This year has flown by. Alex: So what are you planning on making for our dinner? Kim: I thought that I would make a couple pies. Alex: That's cool. Kim: Yeah, my grandmother taught me how to bake as a kid. Alex: That is really great. I love pumpkin pie. Kim: I'll take that as a hint.  
  
They laugh.  
  
Sully and Davis respond to a call for a mugging of a mall Santa. They arrive to find that a small man had stolen his bag of candy canes. This immediately brought the image of an elf to Davis's head. He had to fight hard to keep from laughing. Sully took the report and they headed back to the car. Davis couldn't help himself anymore and he started laughing.  
  
Sully: What? Davis: Nothing dude. I just keep picturing a guy dressed like and elf with a bag of candy Canes.  
  
Sully begins laughing too.  
  
December 16.  
  
It's Saturday. Faith, Bosco and the kids take the Explorer out to get a Christmas tree. They pick out a fairly large tree. It has wide spread branches.  
  
Bosco: You got enough decorations to cover this thing? Faith: Yeah, if not, we can buy more. Bosco: Okay. Charlie: Can I make some ornaments? Faith: Of course you can. Now let's get this thing home and decorate it before grandma Comes over.  
  
They set up the tree in the apartment. Fred's mother arrives shortly after. It is the first time that she has seen Bosco at the apartment.  
  
Fred's mom: Faith, may I speak to you alone? Faith: Sure.  
  
They walk out into the hallway.  
  
Fred's mom: Don't you think it's a little too soon to be seeing another man? Faith: No. Fred's mom: I don't think that it is appropriate for my grandchildren to wake up with Another man in your bed. Faith: Well get over it. Fred's mom: I will not have it! Faith: It's been 11 months. Don't you think that Fred would want me to be happy again? You think it's easy raising a baby alone? Fred's mom: I don't think it's appropriate. Faith: Well, it's my life. It's not yours. So get over it.  
  
Faith returns to the apartment.  
  
Faith: You guys ready to go? Grandma's waiting. Love you.  
  
The kids leave. Faith closes the door.  
  
Faith: The nerve of that woman! Bosco: What did she say? Faith: She said that she didn't want her grandchildren waking up to another man in my Bed. Bosco: What does she expect you to do? Go around for the rest of your life in mourning? Faith: I don't know. It's been 11 months. Fred would want me to be happy. Bosco: Are you happy? Faith: I am very happy with you Bosco. I don't know how I would have made it through These last few months. I don't think that I could have done it. Thank you. Bosco: You're welcome. You want to go get something to eat. Maybe Mallucci's? Faith: That'd be nice.  
  
They pack up Adrienne and head out.  
  
Ty and Alex are wrapping Christmas presents in their apartment. They have paper and ribbon everywhere.  
  
Alex: Um. Ty? Davis: What? Alex: Do you even know how to wrap a present? Davis: Yeah. Why? Alex: I don't think that the paper is supposed to be all wrinkled like that. (she laughs) Davis: Oh really? Alex: Yeah really. Davis: Well how about this? You wrap, I label. Alex: That sounds like a great idea.  
  
They continue to tease each other.  
  
Jimmy and Kim are sitting in his apartment with a cup of hot chocolate, watching a movie. They are enjoying the evening together. The presents are all wrapped and under the tree.  
  
Kim: This is nice. Jimmy: I know.  
  
They snuggle up together and continue watching the movie.  
  
Bosco and Faith return to the apartment.  
  
Faith: I had a really great time tonight Boz. Bosco: Good. You needed it. Faith: What are we going to do with the apartment to ourselves? Bosco: I dunno. What did you have in mind?  
  
She grabs him by the shirt and they head to the bedroom.  
  
Carlos is on the phone with the Kinney's.  
  
Carlos: One of my friends has invited all of us over on Christmas Eve and I was Wondering if I could take Kylie with me. And then bring her back before Mass. Mrs. Kinney: That would be wonderful. We wouldn't have a problem with that at All. After all you are her father. Carlos: Thank you so much. Mrs. Kinney: So what time do you want to come get her? Carlos: Does 4:30 sound okay to you? Mrs. Kinney: That's fine. Carlos: Great. I'll see you then. Thanks again. Bye bye.  
  
He was really excited about this. He couldn't wait. It felt like he was the part of a real family for the first time in his life.  
  
Bosco and Faith are both sound asleep. Faith is dreaming.  
  
Fred: Hey baby. How are you? Faith: Fred. I didn't expect to see you. Fred: I know. I wanted see you. Faith: Why? Fred: I wanted to make sure that you were happy. I don't want you to be lonely. Faith: I'm not lonely. I miss you though. Fred: I want you to be happy. Faith: I am. Fred: Be happy with Bosco. I love you. Faith: I love you too.  
  
The dream ended. Faith sat straight up in the bed. Bosco sits up.  
  
Bosco: You okay? Faith: Yeah. I'm fine. Bosco: You want me to get you a glass of water? Faith: No, I'll go get one myself.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was thinking about what Fred had told her.  
  
December 17.  
  
Bosco awoke and found that he was alone in the bed. He got up and walked out to the kitchen. There was Faith sound asleep in a chair. There were used tissues on the table in front of her. He now knew what her dream was about. He walked back into the bedroom were Adrienne was just waking up.  
  
Bosco: Shhhhh.. Mommy's sleeping. We don't want to wake her up now do we?  
  
Bosco carried her into the bathroom and changed her dirty diaper. He then went to the kitchen and got her a bottle. He sat down on the couch. Faith woke up.  
  
Faith: I'm sorry Boz. Bosco: For what? Faith: I had a weird dream last night. I didn't want to wake you. Bosco: It's okay. You could have come back to bed though.  
  
Faith sat beside him on the couch.  
  
Faith: Fred came to me in my dream. Bosco: And? Faith: He told me that he wanted me to be happy. Bosco: Okay. Faith: He told me to be happy with you. Bosco: Are you happy with me? Faith: Yeah. Bosco: Well then. Faith: Here, give her to me. Bosco: Mommy wants you. Better give you up.  
  
He hands Adrienne over to Faith. Then he heads to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Sully wakes up and fixes himself some breakfast. He looks in the refrigerator.  
  
Sully: Aw. Damn it!  
  
His refrigerator needed a lot of help. He hadn't gone grocery shopping for the week. He was out of eggs and milk. He got dressed and headed into the store.  
  
Carlos was asleep on his couch. His stereo was playing in the background. He woke up and walked into his kitchen. All he had were some Pop Tarts. He decided that he had better go shopping a little later. He grabbed a Pop Tart and went back to the couch. He fell asleep again in no time.  
  
Doc was busy cleaning up his apartment. He had let it get way too messy over the last couple weeks. He turned on the news and continued cleaning.  
  
Bosco got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to change. Faith was in there in the bed. He knew what she wanted and so he climbed in beside her.  
  
Faith: How about I make you breakfast in bed for being such a great guy? Bosco: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
They kiss. Faith gets up and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Bosco does some thinking. She returns with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. She feeds it to him like he's a baby. He enjoys it.  
  
Alex and Ty are busy cleaning up the apartment so that they don't have as much to do throughout the week.  
  
Alex: Hard to believe it's only 7 days until Christmas. Davis: Yep. Alex: You ready? Davis: It's going to be fun spending our first Christmas together. Alex: Yeah it is. Davis: Uh oh. Alex: What? Davis: You're standing under the mistletoe. Alex: Oh.  
  
Davis grabs her and they kiss  
  
It's now 6 PM. Faith and Bosco are in the living room watching a movie. Emily and Charlie walk in the door.  
  
Faith: Hey guys. How was your weekend? Charlie: It was great. Faith: Good. Charlie: Hey Bosco, can you take us skating at Rockefeller Center? Bosco: I could maybe do that. What do you think Faith? Faith: I think it's a great idea. Let's go tonight. Emily: Wow. We're really going to go? Faith: Yeah, get your stuff.  
  
They head out to go skating.  
  
Faith: Have you ever skated before? Bosco: No. Faith: You don't know how much fun you're missing.  
  
Faith hands Adrienne to Bosco and heads out onto the ice with Charlie and Emily. A few laps into it Emily comes over and exits the ice.  
  
Emily: Are you going to propose to mom? Bosco: Would you like me to? Emily: She's happier when you're around. Bosco: Really? Emily: Yeah. Bosco: How do you like me being around? Emily: It takes a little bit to get used to you, but I love having you around.  
  
Faith skates over.  
  
Faith: Emily, can you take Adrienne so that I can teach Bosco to skate? Emily: Sure.  
  
Faith takes Bosco by the hand and leads him onto the ice. Bosco is wobbly. Faith pulls him around the rink. He finally gets the nerve to try it on his own. He falls on the ice. Faith, Charlie, and Emily all laugh.  
  
Bosco: This isn't funny. Faith: Yeah it is. Bosco: No, it's not Faith: You're right. It's not.  
  
Faith skates away. Bosco has to get the nerve to skate after her. He finally catches her. They skate around a little more. Charlie joins Emily.  
  
Charlie: So are they going to get married? Emily: I hope so. Charlie: Me too. I really miss having dad around. Emily: I know. I do too.  
  
Faith and Bosco come back over.  
  
Faith: Well guys, it's 9. We should get home. You have school tomorrow. Emily: Thanks for bringing us. Bosco: Don't mention it. I had a great time. Charlie: Me too.  
  
They head home.  
  
December 18.  
  
The gang is at work.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Residential fire 1257 E. 143rd.  
  
Carlos: Great way to start the week. Kim: Tell me about it.  
  
Everyone heads out.  
  
Sully and Davis are out on patrol.  
  
Davis: So what are you bringing Saturday? Sully: I thought that I'd whip up some sweet potatoes. Davis: Ummm. With marshmallows? Sully: Of course. Davis: Good. I'm looking forward to that. Sully: I'm looking forward to it to.  
  
Bosco walks into Faith's office.  
  
Bosco: When the hell is Sydney coming back? Faith: She's not. I just got the paperwork today. She's transferring to Port Authority Bosco: So what am I going to do for a partner? Faith: You've gut Gusler until we find a replacement. Bosco: Great. The guy has the personality of a flea. Faith: He's not that bad. Bosco: Yeah he is.  
  
Central: 55 David Central. Armed robbery in progress. Big Apple Liquors W.113th. Bosco: W. 113th. (ends radio call) Gusler, let's go! By the time Bosco and Gusler arrive the robber has taken off. They talk to witnesses, but there is no one who can give a clear description. They return to the house with nothing.  
  
And so another uneventful shift ends. The squads head home.  
  
December 19.  
  
(Carol of the Bells plays)  
  
Bosco is in the RMP chasing down an armed robbery suspect. It's snowing. Sully and Davis join in the pursuit. The fire squad is out attempting to put out an apartment fire. The suspect hits a patch of ice and slides into a fire hydrant. Bosco's RMP hits the same patch of ice and ends up in a storefront. Kim and Taylor respond and take Bosco and Gusler to Mercy.  
  
Faith runs into the ER. She spots Bosco. He's laying in a bed. She runs into him.  
  
Faith: Oh my God! Bosco. Kim: He'll be okay. Faith: Bosco talk to me. Bosco: Hey. Faith: Bosco, you scared the hell out of me. Bosco: That was a scary ride.  
  
(song still playing)  
  
The fire crew is attempting to put out the fire. There is a huge flare up. Flame shoots out of the building. Jimmy comes through the flames carrying an old lady.  
  
(song ends)  
  
December 20.  
  
Bosco: Emily, Charlie, come on! Faith: Where you all off too? Bosco: I can't really say for certain. Faith: Another secret huh? Bosco: Yeah.  
  
They leave to go shopping.  
  
Bosco: What do you guys want to get your mother for Christmas? Emily: Well. Charlie: I want to buy her a box of candy. Bosco: Sounds good. How about you Em? Emily: Well. I think I'll buy her a book to read. Bosco: Okay. Emily: What are you getting her Bosco? Bosco: I already bought her presents. Charlie: What'dya get her? Bosco: I can't tell you all that. She might find out. Emily: Bosco. Bosco: You'll have to wait a couple more days. Charlie: Oh man!  
  
They make their purchases and head out.  
  
Bosco: Before we go home, there's someone that I'd like you to meet. Emily: In a bar? Bosco: Yeah.  
  
They walk in.  
  
Rose: Maurice! Bosco: Hi Ma. Charlie: Maurice? Bosco: Yeah, you got a problem with that Charles? Charlie: Nope, no problem. Rose: They are adorable. Bosco: I know. You gotta love em. Well guys, this is my ma. Ma. This is Emily and Charlie. Rose: Faith's children. Bosco: Yeah. Rose: Nice to meet you guys. Bosco: Well, we better head home, your mom's gonna be waiting on us. Rose: Merry Christmas kids. Emily and Charlie: Thank you.  
  
They leave the bar.  
  
December 21.  
  
It's snowing again. The weather looks good for a white Christmas. The kids are playing in the park. Bosco joins them in a snowball fight. They have a blast. They return to the apartment where Faith has hot chocolate waiting for them.  
  
Faith: Boz, you look like you lost the war. Bosco: They teamed up on me. Emily has good aim for a girl.  
  
They laugh and enjoy an evening of watching movies together. December 22. (Silver Bells plays)  
  
Kim comes home from the market. She has the essentials to make her pies for Christmas dinner. She also has a couple bathroom essentials. Jimmy and Joey are out doing last minute Christmas shopping. Kim relaxes by herself.  
  
Sully is finishing up wrapping some of the gifts he bought. He looks at his little Christmas tree. He was glad that he was going to spend the holiday with his friends.  
  
Carlos is busy wrapping Kylie's Christmas gifts. He then wraps the gifts to his friends. He decides that he is going to take corn and peas over to dinner with him.  
  
Doc is busy shopping. He has a hard time finding gifts for everyone. Finally he picks out what he wants and heads home to wrap them.  
  
Jimmy and Joey stop for pizza on the way home from shopping. They enjoy the time spent together. December 23.  
  
(Santa Claus is Coming to Town)  
  
Jimmy and Joey are watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" They are laughing. Kim is in the kitchen baking the pies for tomorrow. She checks in on the guys to see how they are doing.  
  
Faith and Bosco are watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas" with Emily, Charlie, and Adrienne. They are all enjoying themselves eating cookies and drinking milk  
  
Sully is visiting Tatiana's grave. It is at this time of year that he misses her the most. He lays flowers in the falling snow and heads off to his mom's nursing home.  
  
Ty and Alex are setting up the furniture for how they want it for dinner. They have the table set up already. They are getting anxious for the day.  
  
December 24. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas)  
  
Carlos picks up Kylie. It's 3 PM. He wants to take her back to his apartment so that she can open her gifts before dinner. They have a blast. She is in love with one of the dolls that he got for her.  
  
Carlos: Merry Christmas Kylie: Merry Christmas Daddy.  
  
Faith is making the stuffing. Bosco and the kids are packing everything into the Explorer to head to dinner. Faith finishes and gets Adrienne ready.  
  
Sully is the first to arrive at Davis's. He's wearing a shirt and tie. He carries in presents.  
  
Sully: Merry Christmas! Alex: Merry Christmas to you too Sully. Davis: Merry Christmas.  
  
They all hug.  
  
Sully: Where do you want me to put these? Davis: Put the presents over there and I will take the sweet potatoes. Alex: No, I'll take them.  
  
Doc shows up. Followed soon after by Carlos and Kylie. Jimmy, Kim, and Joey arrive next. Finally Faith, Bosco, and the kids show up.  
  
Faith: Merry Christmas everyone.  
  
Alex: Well everyone, find a seat. Dinner is ready. Davis: Let us pray.. Heavenly Father. We thank you for the gifts which we are about To receive. We thank you for the company that you allowed us to have with us Tonight. Bless us all. In your name we pray. Amen.  
  
Sully: Let's eat. Bosco: Who made these sweet potatoes? Sully: I did, why? Bosco: They are delicious. Sully: Bosco, do I sense a soft side coming on? Bosco: It's Christmas. I can be nice for one day.  
  
Everyone laughs. They go through dinner.  
  
Alex: So who's up for some presents?  
  
They all adjourn into the living room. They pass out all of the presents. The kids got more presents than the adults.  
  
Doc: So how are we doing this? Sully: Let the kids go first, they'll get the most enjoyment out of it anyway. Carlos: Yeah.  
  
The kids all open their presents. Joey is thrilled with the Playstation Game. Charlie is thrilled with the plastic army soldiers. Kylie is happy with another doll. Adrienne got a couple stuffed animals. Emily got a nice shirt and a book. The adults begin opening their gifts. Davis opens a collection of every cop movie there is on DVD from Kim and Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: We didn't really know what to get you. So we figured that this would work. Davis: Thanks guys.  
  
Jimmy and Kim open the DVD player from Alex and Ty. They are impressed. Doc opens the shirt that Jimmy and Kim got him. Bosco opens the video game that Davis and Alex got him. Faith is happy to receive perfume from Sully. Sully opens the package from Davis and Alex.  
  
Sully: Just what I needed. The complete works of James Brown. Thanks. Davis: Glad you like it.  
  
Alex opens Carlos's gift next. It is a beautiful hat and scarf set. Kim gets the same thing.  
  
Alex: Thank you Carlos. Kim: Yeah. Thank you. Carlos: I didn't know what to get you both, so I figured that you could use them.  
  
Carlos opens his gift from Doc. It is a palm pilot. Alex and Davis bought him a few DVDs. Kim and Jimmy bought him a CD set that he wanted.  
  
Carlos: Thank you all so much. You've made me feel like I was part of a family tonight. Jimmy: Hey man. You are a part of a family. You're surrounded by your family.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement. Carlos has to get up and take Kylie home. He thanks everyone again.  
  
Davis: You coming to church with us? Carlos: I'd like that.  
  
Bosco and Faith give Sully a picture of him from his 20th Anniversary on the force. They give Davis and Alex a picture of the two of them taken right before their wedding. Everyone slowly finishes opening gifts. They are helping to clean up. Faith goes to the bathroom. When she comes out, she is greeted by Bosco.  
  
Bosco: I need to ask you something really important. Faith: Now? Bosco: Yes, now. Faith: Okay.  
  
Bosco pulls something out of his pant pocket. He gets down on his knee.  
  
Bosco: Faith. Will you marry me?  
  
Faith is crying. She puts her hands to her face.  
  
Faith: Yes. Yes.  
  
Bosco stands up and puts the ring on her finger. They are hugging. They walk back to the living room, but stop under the mistle toe to share a kiss. Tears are still running down her face. Sully notices something different. He walks over to them. He sees the ring on Faith's finger.  
  
Sully: Congratulations! You two really deserve one another. Bosco: Thanks Sully. Faith: Thank you. Bosco: Everyone, I have an announcement to make.  
  
Everyone gathers.  
  
Bosco: I have asked Faith to marry me. And she said yes!  
  
Everyone is happy. Kim and Alex are crying tears of joy. Charlie and Emily run over to hug Bosco and Faith.  
  
Sully: To celebrate, let's sing a Christmas carol.  
  
They sing "O Come All Ye Faithful" In the Church. The gang sits together. The mass is ending. (Silent Night plays)  
  
Priest: Merry Christmas!  
  
They get outside the church. Kim looks at Jimmy.  
  
Kim: I'm pregnant. Jimmy: What? Kim: We're having another child. Jimmy: That's great!  
  
Everyone celebrates again. Together on the steps of the church: Merry Christmas to All. And to all a good night! (They break out in We Wish You a Merry Christmas) 


	6. Expect the Unexpected

Fan Fic Part 6: Expect the Unexpected  
  
Faith: New York City is a zoo. Especially on New Year's Eve. I got the wonderful task Of working a double. Times Square is full of people already. It's only 1 PM, but It's packed. This is the one-day of the year that I dread being a police officer.  
  
Faith's apartment. The television is on.  
  
Reporter: For all of you folks headed out to Times Square this evening, better bundle up. Snow is in the forecast for tonight's ball drop.  
  
Faith turns off the television.  
  
Faith: Great. Just great. A sloppy, snowy mess. Just what I always wanted coupled with A couple hundred thousand people. Bosco: It's not going to be that bad. Faith: Yeah. This is coming from you of all people. It's the busiest night of the year. You hate getting stuck in traffic! Let's go or we're gonna be late for work.  
  
Kim and Alex are already at work.  
  
Alex: Is everything okay? Kim: Yeah, why? Alex: Ever since Christmas you seem a little preoccupied. Kim: I'm fine. Alex: Now Kim, I'm your partner. I know when something is wrong. Kim: I guess I'm just not feeling well. Alex: Might be a bug. You should go home. Kim: It's not a bug. Alex: Then what? Kim: I'm pregnant.  
  
Alex pulls the bus over to the side of the road.  
  
Alex: I'm sorry; I don't think I heard that right. Kim: No, you heard it just fine. Alex: Congratulations. I think. Kim: Thanks. Alex: Does Jimmy know? Kim: Yeah, I told him right after church on Christmas. Alex: You've gone a whole week without telling me? I'm insulted.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Central: Boyd 55-3 MVA 109th and Amsterdam. Kim: And so it begins. Alex: 109th and Amsterdam. Davis and Sully are driving around.  
  
Davis: You ready for tonight? Sully: What's there to be ready for. A bunch of drunks watching a ball drop. I hate New Year's. Every crazy nut in the city comes out of the woodwork. Davis: Come on Sul, it's not that bad. Sully: Come on Davis, you worked it last year. Davis: Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Sully: I'm telling you that tonight is going to be intense.  
  
DK, Jimmy, and Walsh are playing cards at the table.  
  
DK: So Jimmy. Jimmy: What? DK: You've been a little chipper lately. Jimmy: Can't a guy just be happy once in a while? Walsh: No. Happiness is the downfall of mankind. DK: Yeah. What did you do to Kim now? Jimmy: Why do you always assume. DK: Because the only girl you've been seein is Kim. Walsh: Yeah so what happened? Jimmy: Nothing happened. DK: You can't lie to us. Jimmy: Alright. Alright already. Kim's pregnant. Walsh: Way to go Jimmy. DK: Wow. That was unexpected. Walsh: You guys getting married again? Jimmy: We haven't really talked about what we are going to do. DK: Did you tell Joey? Jimmy: Not yet.  
  
Carlos walks in.  
  
Carlos: Hey guys, what's going on? DK: Nothing. Jimmy: Yeah, go return to the planet you came from. Carlos: You know what? Jimmy: No. So why don't you tell me?  
  
Carlos is silent.  
  
Jimmy: Come back and finish that statement in about 20 years!  
  
Carlos walks away. Jimmy, DK, and Walsh are all laughing when the girls come in.  
  
Kim: What's so funny? Jimmy: Carlos. Alex: What'd he do this time? Jimmy: Nothing. He was just being Carlos. Kim: Well, that's normal then.  
  
Faith and Bosco walk into the station. The Lieutenant was standing there.  
  
Lieu: Bosco. Bosco: Yeah Lieu? Lieu: You got traffic duty on 95th.  
  
Faith is laughing in the background. Bosco hated traffic duty.  
  
Bosco: What? Why'd I get nailed with this? Lieu: Just because I felt like putting you there. Bosco: Who am I with? Lieu: Well, since Sgt. Yokas here seems to think this is so funny, that's who you got. Faith: (stops laughing) Wait Lieu! That's not fair. Bosco: Who's laughing now? You thought it was funny.  
  
Faith throws a whistle at him.  
  
Faith: Let's go whistle boy! Bosco: Whistle boy? Faith: Hurry up, you've got traffic to direct. Bosco: Excuse me, you're in this too.  
  
The Lieutenant laughs as they leave.  
  
Bosco and Faith have their "Police" reflective vests on.  
  
Bosco: This sucks! Faith: Yeah.  
  
Bosco blows his whistle to stop traffic and waves other cars through.  
  
Bosco: We're getting screwed here Faith. Faith: Yeah we are. See if I work a double on New Year's again!  
  
There is a call on the radio.  
  
Central: 55 Charlie Central Sully: 55 Charlie Central: Domestic disturbance 1284 E. 143rd. Sully: 1284 E. 143rd.  
  
Bosco turns to Faith.  
  
Bosco: They get to respond to calls. What do we get? A baton and a whistle! Faith: Bosco, this isn't that bad. Bosco: Yeah it is.  
  
Doc and Carlos pull up.  
  
Doc: Bosco, how's it looking? Faith: You don't want him to answer that. Doc: That bad huh? Bosco: Yeah.  
  
Carlos is laughing.  
  
Bosco: What are you laughing at? Carlos: Nothing, really. Oh okay. It's funny seeing you on traffic duty. Bosco: Yeah, bout as funny as it's gonna be.  
  
Before Bosco could finish his sentence there was a loud explosion.  
  
Faith: What the hell was that? Bosco: I don't know!  
  
They see flames coming from an apartment building.  
  
Bosco: 55 David to Central. We have an explosion at an apartment on 109th. Send fire And EMS immediately. Doc: Hop in guys!  
  
Faith and Bosco hop into the bus. They speed down the street.  
  
The boys are at the house.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Ladder 100. Apartment explosion on 109th.  
  
Jimmy: Let's go boys.  
  
There are people running from the building when the bus gets there. Bosco jumps out of the bus and rushes toward the building.  
  
Faith: Bosco! No!  
  
Bosco runs into the building to help get people out.  
  
Faith: (on radio) Bosco. Get out of there, that building's unstable. Bosco, do you hear me, get out of there! Doc: Start a triage situation. Carlos: Got it. Doc: Faith, can you help? Faith: Yeah.  
  
There is another explosion.  
  
Faith: Bosco!  
  
They watch in horror as the building becomes engulfed in flames. Alex and Kim pull onto the scene. They are followed by the squad.  
  
Lieu: What the hell happened? Doc: It just exploded. Lieu: Buildings don't just explode. Faith: Bosco's in there! Lieu: What the hell's he doing? Faith: I don't know! Lieu: Jimmy, Walsh get in there and get him out! Jimmy: Got it Lieu.  
  
They enter the building.  
  
Jimmy: Bosco! Bosco! Walsh: Bosco!  
  
Sully and Davis pull up outside.  
  
Sully: Where's Bosco? Faith: He's inside. Sully: What!?  
  
Faith tries Bosco on his radio again. No answer.  
  
Jimmy: (on radio) Lieu, we can't find him. Lieu: Keep looking!  
  
There are screams from a woman on an upper floor.  
  
Lieu: DK get on that ladder and get up there!  
  
Faith: God Bosco! Get out of there.  
  
Sully, Davis, and Faith continue watching. Additional fire units roll onto the scene. The building starts to collapse. Jimmy: This building's going to go! We gotta get out of here! Lieu: Jimmy, Walsh get out of there. We're going to lose the whole building! Jimmy: Bosco? Bosco!  
  
They still have not found Bosco.  
  
Lieu: Guys, get out of there!  
  
Midnight is drawing near. The crowds are growing anxious to watch the ball drop.  
  
Jimmy: Bosco! Bosco! Where are you? Walsh: Jimmy! Over there!  
  
They run over to find Bosco lying against a wall.  
  
Jimmy: Lieu, get a backboard ready, we're coming out!  
  
Just then the building shifts on its foundation. Jimmy and Walsh fall away from Bosco.  
  
Lieu: Hurry up! You don't have a lot of time left!  
  
Everyone has been moved across the street because the building in about to fall in.  
  
Lieu: Jimmy, Walsh, get out of there, that's an order!  
  
Jimmy grabs Bosco and heads toward the stairs. The building shifts again. This time the stairwell collapses. Bosco, Jimmy, and Walsh all fall with it.  
  
Lieu: Jimmy, where are you?  
  
There is nothing but radio static.  
  
Lieu: DK, Lombardo. Get in there and get them out!  
  
DK and Lombardo run into the building. They shine their lights around. They see the collapsed staircase.  
  
DK: Lieu, they're down in a hole, we can't get to them!  
  
Faith's heart drops. Kim's does too. Alex grabs Kim.  
  
Alex: He's going to be okay!  
  
Moments later there is another flare up. Other units enter the building with hoses and rope to get the three men out of the collapsed stairwell. DK is lowered into the hole. He ties the rope around Bosco and the other firefighters slowly lift him out. DK then gets Walsh out of the hole, followed by Jimmy. Lombardo carries Bosco out. Kim and Alex rush to the door with the stretcher to take Bosco. They immediately put him on oxygen.  
  
Kim: Breath sounds are labored! He's taken in a lot of smoke. Alex: Pulse is weak. Kim: Let's get him out of here.  
  
Sully: Go ahead, we'll take over from here!  
  
Faith hops in the bus with Kim and Alex. They head off for the hospital.  
  
Walsh is carried out by another firefighter. DK carries Jimmy out of the building. He isn't too far out when the building crumbles. DK emerges from the rubble with Jimmy in hand. He lays him on the stretcher Doc and Carlos have waiting. They load him in the back of the bus and head off towards Mercy.  
  
Kim and Alex are bringing Bosco in. Faith is right alongside.  
  
Kim: 32 year old male. Smoke inhalation. Possible third degree burns on his entire Body. Pulse weak, breath sounds labored.  
  
They take him into the trauma room. The doctors increase the oxygen levels and begin treating his burns.  
  
Carlos and Doc come through the doors.  
  
Doc: 30 year old male. 2 story fall. Respiratory distress. Possible fractured ribs. Pulse Is strong.  
  
The doctors take him into the trauma room. Walsh is wheeled through the doors.  
  
Proctor: It looks like these guys came through a war zone! Doc: Close, building explosion.  
  
The doctor comes out.  
  
Doctor Fields: Sgt. Yokas, Officer Boscorelli is asking for you. Faith: Thanks.  
  
She walks in.  
  
Bosco: I'm sorry. Faith: I would love to say 'I told you so' but I don't have the heart to. Bosco: I was stupid going in that building. Faith: Yeah, and ignoring my radio calls to come out. Bosco: You're not going to write me up for that are you? Faith: I should, but you helped get people out. Bosco: Thank you. Faith: Just don't tell anyone about it! Bosco: I won't. Faith: Hey, the ball's about to drop.  
  
They turn on the television..  
  
Dick Clark: 5..4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!  
  
(Auld Lang Syne plays)  
  
Faith and Bosco are holding hands. Kim is sitting beside Jimmy's bed he wakes up.  
  
Kim: Happy New Year. Jimmy: It's midnight already? Kim: Yeah.  
  
They sit there in silence.  
  
It's 8 AM. Jimmy, Bosco, and Walsh are all released from the hospital.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Bosco. Bosco: Yeah Jimmy? Jimmy: Next time you get the urge to run into burning building, beat yourself over the Head a couple times with your flashlight to knock the idea out of your head. Bosco: I'll be sure to do that. Faith: If you don't I will! Bosco: Okay, I got the idea. Faith: Good, now let's go home.  
  
Alex is in the kitchen. Ty is still sleeping.  
  
Alex: Hey, lazy. Time to get up shift starts in 2 hours! Ty: Wha? Alex: It's 1 PM! Ty: Why'd you let me sleep so long? Alex: Never heard of an alarm? Ty: Yes, I've heard of an alarm. Alex: Now get up and go eat so you can get ready for work. Ty: Yes mommy.  
  
Faith is fixing something to eat for her and Bosco. Bosco has the day off because of his burns on his arms and chest. Faith still has to work.  
  
Faith: Hey Boz, can you do the laundry today? Bosco: Do I have to? Faith: Yes. Bosco: Then I guess I'll do the laundry today. Faith: Come on, lunch is ready. Bosco: Good, I'm starved.  
  
She puts 2 ham and cheese sandwiches on the table. Bosco grabs a glass of milk and sits down at the table with her. They eat and then she clears the table and gets ready for work.  
  
Bosco: I'll see you when you get home tonight. Faith: Yeah.  
  
She kisses him and then heads out.  
  
Sully is walking into the precinct.  
  
Desk: Sullivan, you got a call, line 3. Sully: Thanks.  
  
Sully goes upstairs to take the call.  
  
Davis walks into the locker room. Sully hasn't even been in there to change. Davis walks out to the desk.  
  
Davis: Where's Sully? Desk: Phone call. Davis: Oh, ok.  
  
Faith walks in and up to her office. She notices Sully on the phone. Davis walks upstairs.  
  
Sully: John Sullivan Caller: Mr. Sullivan, I'm afraid that we have bad news. Sully: What? Caller: You're mother passed away a little while ago. Sully: Mom? Oh my God! (he's in tears) Caller: We have some paperwork that we need you to fill out whenever you are ready. I'm sorry.  
  
Sully hangs up the phone. Faith walks out of the office. Davis walks over to him.  
  
Faith: You okay Sully? Sully: My mom died. Davis: What? Faith: When? Sully: A little while ago. I wasn't there.  
  
He's crying in Davis's arms.  
  
Davis: Come on Sully, I'll take you home.  
  
Faith nods in agreement. Davis walks with Sully downstairs. Davis takes Sully's keys and drives him back to his apartment. They sit for a little while. Sully is emotionally broken.  
  
Davis: Look Sully. I can't make this any easier for you. But promise me, promise me That you won't hit the alcohol. Sully: I won't. Davis: I'll come by and check on you when I get off. If you need anything call. Sully: Thanks Ty.  
  
Davis leaves. He is sad to see his partner in this state. He has lost so much. His wife, and now his mother. Sully has to be breaking down inside. Davis calls his mother to tell her.  
  
Maggie: Hello? Davis: Mom. Maggie: Hey Ty, aren't you working? Davis: Yeah, listen. Sully's mom died. I'm worried about him. Maggie: I'm sorry to hear that. Davis: Can you check on him sometime, just to make sure he's alright? Maggie: Yeah sure honey. Davis: Thanks mom. I gotta go. I love you. Maggie: I love you too. Be careful. Davis: I will mom.  
  
Davis hangs up the phone and heads outside where Faith is waiting to take him back to the precinct.  
  
Alarm; Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Heavy smoke and flames at a diner corner of 95th.  
  
Kim: Alex! Let's go.  
  
They all get into their rides and head off to the diner. The sirens are screaming from the buses and fire truck. They get to the scene to find the whole diner engulfed in flames.  
  
Jimmy: Is everyone out? Waitress: The owner, I haven't seen him. Jimmy: Lieu, we got people trapped in there. Lieu: DK, Lombardo, get in there with Jimmy and get those people out! They enter the diner. There is a wall of flames.  
  
DK: Jimmy! The ceiling!  
  
Jimmy looks up.  
  
Jimmy: Oh shit! We don't have much time.  
  
They find the owner in his office. They head back through the kitchen. The squad is dumping water into the building trying to get the fire out. It flares up. Jimmy is carrying the owner. He shields the guy's head as he, DK, and Lombardo all crash through the window to the outside.  
  
Doc and Carlos rush over to take the owner.  
  
Jimmy: Haven't done that in awhile. DK: Yeah.  
  
They watch as the fire is slowly extinguished.  
  
Faith and Davis are back at the house.  
  
Davis: I can't believe this. Faith: At least she died peacefully. That's how I want to go. Davis: Yeah. Poor Sully though. Faith: We can be there for him though. Davis: Yeah. Faith: I'm gonna go call Boz to tell him. Davis: Okay. I'm going to go out solo. Faith: Be careful! Davis: I will.  
  
Davis leaves. Faith calls Bosco.  
  
Bosco: Hello? Faith: Boz. Bosco: You okay? Faith: Sully's mom died. Bosco: Oh, sorry to hear that. Faith: Can you go check on him? Bosco: Yeah sure. I'll go over now. Faith: Thanks. Bosco: I love you. Faith: Love you too.  
  
Alex is outside the station when Davis walks to his RMP. Alex: You look like you just lost your best friend. Davis: Sully's mom died this afternoon. Alex: Oh, I'm so sorry. Davis: I hope he's okay. I told him that I'd stop over after work. Alex: You want me to go too? Davis: Yeah, that would be great. Alex: Okay. Be careful out there tonight. Davis: I will.  
  
Davis hops in the RMP. He heads off for patrol. Kim walks outside.  
  
Kim: Where's Sully tonight? Alex: His mother died. Kim: Wow. Alex: That's what I thought.  
  
They watch as Davis pulls off.  
  
Sully hears a knock on his door. He answers it.  
  
Bosco: Hey. Sully: Hey Bosco. Bosco: I'm sorry. Sully: Thanks. Come on in. Bosco: Thanks.  
  
They sit on the couch. Sully gets them each a beer.  
  
Bosco: You okay? Sully: (crying) I wasn't there. Bosco: Don't beat yourself up over that. She knew you loved her. No one could have Expected her to go this soon. Sully: You're right. Bosco: You always told her that you loved her before you left. She knew. Sully: Yeah. Bosco: She's in peace now Sully: You're right.  
  
They sit and talk for a while. There comes another knock on the door. Sully answers, this time it is Maggie.  
  
Maggie: Oh, you have company. I'll come back later. Bosco: No ma'am, I was just leaving. I'll talk to you later Sully. Sully: Thanks Bosco. Come on in Maggie.  
  
Bosco leaves. Maggie enters. Maggie: You know, it was hard when I got your call that Big Ty had been killed. Today My son called me to tell me that your mother had died. I felt so bad for you. The way you felt when you had to tell me that Ty had died. It's hard to even Think about words that can take away the pain that surrounds losing a loved One. Ty is worried about you John. He doesn't want you to go back to Drinking. Sully: Wow. Maggie: He cares about you. He looks up to you like he looked up to his dad. Sully: I know. Maggie: He doesn't want to be disappointed. He doesn't want you to self- destruct. Sully: I'm fine Maggie. Maggie: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
They sit and talk.  
  
Bosco is walking towards the familiar lights of his mother's bar. He enters.  
  
Rose: Maurice are you okay? Bosco: Yeah ma. Give me a beer would you? Rose: Why aren't you at work? Bosco: I had the day off. Rose: Oh. Bosco: I've got some news to tell you. Rose: What's that? Bosco: Faith and I are getting married. Rose: What? Bosco: Yeah, we're getting married in June. Rose: I'm glad for you. Bosco: Thanks. Rose: Something else is bothering you. Bosco: Sully's mom died. I got to thinking and I wanted to spend a little time with you. Rose: Thanks. Bosco: So what's new?  
  
They talk about things that are going on in their life. 10 PM rolls around.  
  
Bosco: I've gotta go. Rose: Okay. I love you sweetie. Bosco: Love you too ma! Rose: Say hello to Faith for me. Bosco: I will.  
  
Faith returns home. Bosco is sound asleep on the couch with Adrienne in his arms. Faith picks Adrienne up and takes her back to her crib. She goes back out into the living room. Bosco is still sleeping. Faith: (whispers) Boz.  
  
He let's out a loud snore. Faith chuckles. "And I want to marry that" she thinks to herself. She grabs a blanket and covers Bosco up. She heads back to the bedroom and goes to sleep. Around 1 AM Bosco finally wakes up and heads back to bed. He's tired. He crawls into the bed and watches Faith sleep. He then nods off to sleep.  
  
Ty and Alex get to Sully's apartment. They sit with him in his living room. They let him talk. They really don't have a clue what say. They figure that the best thing to do is just listen.  
  
Sully: When I was little, she used to make me snacks for when I would get home from School. The first thing she said to me was "John, come get your snack before you Go do you homework." I loved it when she would give me warm chocolate chip Cookies and milk. (a tear runs down his face)  
  
Alex is crying as well. She feels so bad for him. Sully continues to tell of stories from his childhood. Alex and Ty just sit and listen. 


	7. That's Just Carlos

Fan Fic Part 7: That's Just Carlos  
  
(Superman It's Not Easy by Five For Fighting plays)  
  
Carlos: It's not easy being me. I don't make friends easily. Never have. I was bounced From foster home to foster home as a child. When I turned 18, I was on my own. I guess that's why I haven't really grown up. It's hard to get adjusted to adult Life. I've been in a lot of trouble. I think that I've finally found the only family That I will ever have. I'm part of the 55 family.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Carlos! Clean up your mess! Carlos: That's not mine. Jimmy: You're the only one who has had nachos in the last 3 weeks! Carlos: No I'm not. Alex: Yeah. You are. Carlos: Why does everyone pick on me? Kim: Easy target! Jimmy: Yeah.  
  
They laugh as Carlos cleans the nacho cheese off of the floor.  
  
Jimmy: Joey isn't that messy. Carlos: That's not fair comparing me to a 10 year old! Kim: You are a 10 year old.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 Construction site fire 8000 Merriside.  
  
The squad heads out.  
  
Sully and Davis pull onto the scene of the fire. Bosco and Gusler also arrive.  
  
Bosco: Everybody get back! (pushing people back away from the site) Sully: Let's go people, get back!  
  
The squads pull onto the scene. Everyone gets out to do their jobs. Jimmy and DK are linemen. Walsh has the hydrant.  
  
Lieu: Let's get to work people!  
  
Everyone scatters. There is a flare up. Sully and Davis flinch away as debris falls. The fire crew works on getting the fire contained. Workers are streaming from the building coughing. Jimmy and DK make their way into the building. They are greeted by high flames in a stairwell. They continue to extinguish the flames. Outside all of the workers are accounted for. All are being treated by the paramedics for smoke inhalation. Three hours later the fire is finally extinguished. The crew heads back to the house. The firefighters are taking their showers to remove the soot from them. Carlos and Doc are driving around on patrol.  
  
Central: Adam 55-3 man passed out Subway station at 125th. Carlos: Subway 125th.  
  
They respond. They find the downed man. He is on a bench.  
  
Doc: Sir. Can you hear me sit?  
  
There is no response. Doc is getting the monitor out. Carlos is checking vitals.  
  
Carlos: No pulse, not breathing. Beginning CPR.  
  
He and Doc begin CPR.  
  
Doc: Line's in. No rhythm. Charging to 200. Clear!  
  
Carlos is on the line with telemytry. He is telling them what it going on.  
  
Carlos: We've had no rhythm for 10 minutes. (Doc, they said to call it) Time of death 19:34.  
  
Carlos hangs up the phone. They put him in a bag and load him in the bus. They take him to Mercy and are back out on their way.  
  
Alex, Kim, Jimmy, and DK are in the kitchen talking.  
  
Alex: You know, if Doc weren't riding with Carlos. I would be scared that he would kill Someone. Jimmy: That's harsh. Kim: It's the truth. He doesn't do any of the work. I hate riding with him. DK: He can't be that bad. Alex: Believe me. He is. Jimmy: You're being too hard on him. Kim: Us? We're being too hard on him? You were the one about the nacho cheese. Jimmy: Oh yeah. But it was a mess!  
  
The phone rings. DK goes to answer it.  
  
Sully and Davis have stopped for dinner. They are at a Chinese place.  
  
Sully: So, how's married life? Davis: Great. Sully: Good. Davis: Bosco asked me to be in the wedding. Sully: Me too. You going to? Davis: Yeah, you? Sully: Yeah. Davis: It's going to be great. Now all we gotta do is find you a new love. Sully: Let's not go there. Davis: Come on Sully. Sully: NO.  
  
Central: 55 Charlie Central. Sully: 55 Charlie. Central: Shots fired 92nd and Lexington. Sully: 92nd and Lex.  
  
They jump up from the table and tear off to the scene.  
  
Carlos and Doc are working on the shooting victim when Davis and Sully arrive.  
  
Sully: Anyone see the shooter? Doc: Yeah, it was this guy right here. He's gone. Sully: Damn. Davis: Second suicide this week. Doc: Yeah.  
  
Carlos zips the body bag.  
  
Carlos: This is 2 DOAs today. Doc: And your point? Carlos: We still have 3 hours left of our shift.  
  
They load the guy in the bus and take him off too.  
  
Alex and Kim respond to a heart attack outside the park. They pass Doc and Carlos on their way into Mercy. They get the patient into Mercy. Proctor asks to speak to them in the lounge.  
  
Kim: What's up? Proctor: I hate to ask this but.. Kim: Is this about Carlos? Proctor: Yeah. Alex: What'd he do this time. Proctor: Follow me.  
  
They walk to a curtain area.  
  
Proctor: See that guy? Alex: Yeah. Proctor: Carlos had him pronounced earlier. Kim: WHAT? Proctor: He was pronounced. Alex: He looks healthy. Proctor: He woke up in the morgue. He was in a coma. Alex: I shouldn't laugh, but I knew it! (she's laughing) Kim: Carlos had him pronounced? (laughing) Proctor: Yeah. Alex: I want to see the look on his face when he finds out.  
  
Proctor calls dispatch.  
  
Central: Adam 55-3, you've been requested to return to Mercy. Doc: 10-4 Central. We're enroute.  
  
They head back for Mercy.  
  
Bosco: Gusler, you ever think about finding a partner? Gusler: Nope, just get assigned to whoever needs one. Bosco: Well, looks like you're stuck with me for awhile. Gusler: I know. Bosco: You not happy about that? Gusler: No, it's just...  
  
Central: 55 David Central. Return to the house. Bosco: 10-4 Central. Gusler: What's going on? Bosco: Dunno.  
  
Doc and Carlos enter the ER. Proctor is waiting on them. Alex and Kim are standing there too.  
  
Proctor: Come here a second please. Doc: Sure.  
  
They follow to the curtain. Proctor pulls it back.  
  
Proctor: Look familiar?  
  
Carlos's eyes are as big as grapefruits  
  
Carlos: But, he was. He was..  
  
Alex and Kim are trying not to laugh.  
  
Proctor: He woke up in the morgue. Doc: But he had nothing. Proctor: He was in a coma. He came back out of it. Carlos: So the guy wasn't? Proctor: Nope.  
  
Kim and Alex couldn't take it anymore. They went to the lounge and cracked up.  
  
Kim: But, but! Alex: I know. Kim: Let's head back to the house. Alex: Sure.  
  
Sully and Davis are walking into the precinct as Bosco and Gusler get there.  
  
Bosco: They call you too? Sully: Yeah.  
  
They enter and are pointed to the roll call room. Faith and the Lieutenant are standing there.  
  
Lieu: Okay, now that everyone is here. We've got a major problem on our hands. We Have a serial rapist on our hands. There have been calls throughout the city. I Need you all to keep your eyes pealed. All rape reports I want called in Immediately. You have 2 hours left on your shifts so keep your eyes open. That'll Be all.  
  
Gusler: I don't know about this. Bosco: What is your problem. You're a cop, you got a gun, don't worry about it. Sully: Yeah. I don't think you'll have a problem with him. Bosco: He'll be too busy. Faith: Bosco, enough!  
  
They head out of the precinct. Davis sees Alex and Kim pull up. He runs over to them.  
  
Alex: What's up. Davis: We've got a rapist running around the city. Be careful out on calls okay girls? You see anything, call it in. Alex: Okay. Davis: Alright, well we're heading out after him. Alex: Okay. Be careful.  
  
Davis and Sully head off. Bosco and Gusler follow behind.  
  
Kim and Alex head upstairs in the station. Jimmy heads them off at the top of the steps.  
  
Jimmy: What's this about Carlos pronouncing someone who wasn't dead? Kim: Yeah. Jimmy: I am so glad that he didn't continue on to be a doctor. I'd be scared. Alex: Oh my God! I totally forgot about that.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Kim: (in a deep voice) Uh, He's dead.  
  
They all laugh. Doc and Carlos pull up outside. Carlos is very upset.  
  
Doc: Why don't you head out of here early. I'll catch you tomorrow. Carlos: Alright. Thanks Doc.  
  
Carlos looks at Jimmy, Alex, and Kim as he passes them on his way to grab his stuff. He heads to a bar. He needed to be alone with a lot of alcohol. He sits and orders a drink.  
  
Bosco and Gusler are driving around.  
  
Gusler: You think that we'll catch this guy? Bosco: He better hope that I don't Gusler: Why's that? Bosco: I'll kill him.  
  
Gusler was shocked at Bosco's response.  
  
Gusler: You don't mean that do you?  
  
Bosco looked at him.  
  
Bosco: Keep your damn eyes peeled!  
  
Sully and Davis were driving around trying to find the rapist.  
  
Davis: It worries me about the girls being out there alone. Sully: They are together. They'll be fine. Davis: You think so? Sully: I wouldn't mess with Alex. Davis: You think not? Sully: She's pretty tough. Davis: Yeah, she is.  
  
Central: 55 Charlie Central Davis: 55 Charlie Central: Possible Sexual assult 1274 E 102nd. Davis: 1274 E. 102nd. Sully: That's him!  
  
He flips on the lights and sirens. They tear off down the street for the location. There is a woman frantically screaming outside.  
  
Woman: She's upstairs. She's beat up bad. Davis: 55 Charlie to Central we need a bus at this location. Central: 10-4 Charlie. EMS is on its way. Davis: Sully up here!  
  
Davis was on the fourth floor balcony when he found the victim. Kim and Alex pulled up.  
  
Kim: Davis! Davis: Up here! Hurry.  
  
They ran up to the balcony.  
  
Alex: We've gotta scoop and run  
  
They put the woman on a backboard. Sully and Davis help get her down the stairs. They then load her into the bus and she's off. Sully and Davis take statements, but nothing to provide a solid description.  
  
Davis: God! I want to catch him so bad! Sully: Me too. Let's get the reports back to the house.  
  
They head back to the station  
  
Bosco and Gusler have stopped to get coffee. They hear a scream.  
  
Bosco: Son of a bitch! Call it in! Gusler: 55 David to Central. Possible sexual assult 1414 106th. We are in pursuit. Central: Copy that David.  
  
Bosco is running as hard as he can. He sees a male run from the building. He is on foot.  
  
Bosco: 55 David to Central. Suspect is heading east on 106th. I am in pursuit.  
  
Sully hear the call on the radio. They stop and turn with lights on to join the chase. The suspect ducks into an alley. Bosco follows.  
  
Bosco: You better hope I don't catch you!  
  
Sully and Davis are now following Bosco. It's too dark in the alley. They reach a fence. Bosco hits it.  
  
Bosco: Dammit! Bosco: 55 David to Central. I lost the suspect.  
  
He stands there breathing heavy. He's not happy about the guy getting away. Sully, Davis, Bosco, and Gusler head back to the station.  
  
Carlos is sitting at the bar. He tells the bartender to keep them coming.  
  
The guys return to the station.  
  
Faith: Get anything? Bosco: A bloody knuckle. (he's got a towel wrapped around it.) Faith: Go get Doc to check that out. Bosco: It's fine. Faith: Bosco, go get it checked out!  
  
Bosco walks back out the door and over to the firehouse.  
  
Sully: He almost had him. Faith: I heard. Sully: He's pretty mad that he didn't catch him. Faith: I noticed.  
  
Doc comes downstairs to Bosco.  
  
Doc: Let me see that.  
  
Doc pulls the towel off of Bosco's hand.  
  
Doc: This is going to sting a little Bosco: God! Doc: It looks pretty clean. Just make sure you wash it and keep a bandage on it. It Should be fine. Bosco: Thanks Doc.  
  
Bosco returns to the police station. He's in the locker room changing. Shift's over. Faith walks in.  
  
Faith: You ready to get out of here? Bosco: Give me a minute. Faith: Okay  
  
Bosco finishes changing and they head home  
  
Carlos has moved to a corner in the bar. He watches as women walk in and out. He sees one who catches his eye. He thinks to himself "I'd like to have her. Ummmm. I would love to have her!"  
  
It's 11 PM. Time for Alex and Kim to get off. Jimmy is working an overnight shift. He kisses Kim and sends her on her way. She is walking home.  
  
Alex and Davis head off to her apartment. Faith and Bosco head home. Sully heads off to his place.  
  
Carlos is off in a corner of the bar. He's downing drinks left and right. He has company. A young woman comes to the table to sit with him.  
  
Woman: You look a little down. Carlos: Tough shift. Woman: What do you do? Carlos: I'm a paramedic. FDNY. Woman: Oh. So you know mouth to mouth.  
  
They flirt. They talk. They drink.  
  
Alex and Davis reach their apartment.  
  
Alex: Carlos had a guy pronounced today. Davis: And? Alex: The guy wasn't dead. Proctor told Kim and I. We couldn't help but laugh. Davis: Oh. Alex: Carlos was going to be a doctor! Davis: Now that's scary. Alex: Want a beer? Davis: Yeah sure.  
  
They sit on their couch and drink. They are watching the news. There is a report about the rapist.  
  
Sully gets to his apartment. He puts his keys on the table. He walks to the fridge and grabs a beer. He sits in the living room drinking it. He sits in the silence of his apartment.  
  
Faith and Bosco get home. The babysitter leaves. They decide to have some coffee and curl up to watch a movie. Faith tucks into a ball with her head on Bosco's chest. He puts his arm around her shoulder as the movie starts.  
  
Kim is a few blocks from the firehouse. She gets a feeling that someone is following her. She walks a little faster. Her heart is racing. She turns around but sees no one. "It's just my imagination. Go home Kim." She continues walking. She gets the feeling again.  
  
Kim: Hello?  
  
She thinks to herself. "Don't flip out. There is no one behind you. It's fine. You are almost home."  
  
Carlos and the woman are having another drink. They are both wasted. Their conversation continues. He says something funny and she laughs. He is encouraged by this.  
  
Jimmy and the guys are playing cards.  
  
DK: So what's this about Carlos pronouncing a guy today? Jimmy: The guy woke up in the hospital. DK: Only Carlos could do something that stupid. Jimmy: I know. Kim and Alex were in tears when they were telling me. It was hilarious. DK: Speaking of Kim, has she called yet to let you know she's home? Jimmy: No. That's really weird. DK: I'm sure she just stopped off on the way home. Her mom's got Joey right? Jimmy: Yeah.  
  
They continue their card game.  
  
Kim continues walking. She is two blocks away from Jimmy's apartment. She stops again.  
  
Kim: Is there someone there?  
  
She turns but sees no one. She is getting freaked out. She starts walking again when she is tackled by someone.  
  
Guy: Say a word and I will kill you.  
  
He's holding a knife to her throat. A million thoughts are racing through her mind. He drags her into an alley.  
  
Alex: So what else is on? Davis: I don't know. Hey, the Knicks game is still on.  
  
They watch the Knicks playing Los Angeles.  
  
Davis: Did you see that foul? Alex: Shaq just creamed that guy, and no foul?  
  
They continue to watch the game.  
  
Faith falls asleep while Bosco continues to watch the movie. He strokes her hair. This is when he feels the most in love with her. She is so cute when she sleeps. The movie ends. Bosco flips off the tv and sits there watching Faith sleep.  
  
(Song Semisonic "Closing Time")  
  
Last call has been made at the bar. Carlos and the woman get up to leave.  
  
Carlos: So you want to come back to my place? Woman: Yeah, that would be great. Carlos: (smiling) Okay then.  
  
He pays for the drinks that he and the woman had shared. They walk out the door. They get to his apartment. He closes the door. She unbuttons his shirt. He runs his hand up her back to unhook her bra. They fall to the couch. They are still undressing each other.  
  
Sully finishes his beer. He heads back towards his bedroom. He stops to pick up some stuff that fell to the floor. He changes clothes and looks at his wedding ring on the dresser. He plops down into his bed. He turns out his light.  
  
Bosco leans his head against Faith's.  
  
Bosco: (whisper) I love you.  
  
He turns out the light and falls asleep with her.  
  
Jimmy and the guys at the house are watching television. They get a call. They head out.  
  
Alex and Ty turn off the television and head back to the shower.  
  
Carlos and the woman from the bar go to his bedroom.  
  
Kim is laying in an alley. She is beat up really bad. She's bleeding.  
  
Kim: (weakly) Help  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Memories

A member of their own is missing. Don't miss what happens next..  
  
Fan Fic 8: Memories  
  
Jimmy: Our childhoods are long past. Sometimes watching Joey grow up I realize how Bad I want to go back to those days. They were the best. Sure, the toys are Better now than they were back then, but my childhood was great.  
  
Young Jimmy playing in the schoolyard. A fire engine goes by. He runs to the fence.  
  
Jimmy: I'm going to be a fireman when I grow up. Sister: Come along Mr. Doherty. Come along. Jimmy: I am going to be a fireman. Just wait.  
  
Alex: You seen Kim yet? Doc: No I haven't. Alex: Wonder where she is  
  
Bosco and Gusler respond to a call from an alley about a person sleeping by the garbage cans.  
  
Bosco: Oh my God! Kim! (radio) 55 David to Central I need a bus on a rush at this Location. Central: Copy that 55 David. EMS is on their way.  
  
Radio: Adam 55-3. Doc: Go ahead. Radio: 55 David needs assistance in an alley on 109th. Doc: 10-4. Alex! You're with me.  
  
(Theme Song)  
  
Bosco: Kim, talk to me! Talk to me. Gusler go wait on that bus! Oh God Kim.  
  
Bosco lays her down and begins CPR because she is not breathing.  
  
Young Kim  
  
Kim: Mom, I don't want to be a dancer anymore. Mom: You don't? Kim: I want to be a cop! Mom: That's a little dangerous don't you think? Kim: I want to drive around with the lights and sirens on all day. Mom: Oh. Doc and Alex rush down the alley.  
  
Doc: Bosco, whatcha got? Bosco: It's Kim. She's not breathing!  
  
Doc and Alex look at each other.  
  
Doc: Let us in there.  
  
Bosco moves away.  
  
Bosco: Dammit! I chased that guy. I should have had him!  
  
Alex: Vitals are low. (looks up) Bosco, you found her in time. Doc: Okay on the count of three let's roll her. Bosco get the backboard. 1, 2, 3  
  
Bosco slides the backboard under her.  
  
Doc: Okay, let's get her on the bus.  
  
They carry Kim to the bus.  
  
Carlos enters the station.  
  
Carlos: Where is everybody?  
  
The trucks had all gone out. Boyd 55-3 was still sitting there.  
  
Carlos: Alex? Kim?  
  
He looks around. They are nowhere in sight. He sits down on the couch in the lounge.  
  
Young Carlos  
  
Carlos: But I like it here. Woman: I'm sorry, but we have to move you to a new home. Carlos: But. Woman: Let's go.  
  
Doc and Alex get to the hospital.  
  
Doc: 28 year old female. Found in respiratory distress. Vitals stable. BP 113/ 75. Beat up pretty bad. Found in an alleyway. No telling how long she was down. She's pregnant.  
  
The doctors and nurses take over. They push Doc and Taylor out of the room. They both stand by the glass to watch them work on Kim.  
  
Young Doc  
  
Doc: He's at the 20, the 10, 5. TOUCHDOWN! Mom: Monty. Time for bed. Doc: Aw mom! Mom: I mean it; you've been staying up too late. Doc: Okay mom.  
  
Alex: Life is so fragile. Doc: Yeah, but she'll be alright. Alex: I hope so. Doc: I better go call Jimmy. Let me know if anything changes.  
  
Doc walks into the lounge to call Jimmy. Alex continues to stand there. Bosco walks in.  
  
Bosco: Any news? Alex: Nothing.  
  
The nurse closes the curtain to perform a rape test.  
  
Alex: Think it was that guy? Bosco: I'm positive.  
  
Young Alex  
  
Alex: Grandpa! Grandpa: There's my little princess. Alex: You smell like smoke. Grandpa: I was out fighting a fire. Where's you brother? Alex: He's inside playing with his cars. Grandpa: Okay. Want a piggyback ride? Alex: Yeah!  
  
The doctor comes out.  
  
Bosco: How is she? Dr. Fields: She should be fine. Bosco: Was she? Dr. Fields: Unfortunately. Alex: The baby? Dr. Fields: It looks like the baby is fine. He hit her in the head a few times. She has some Swelling on her brain. We'll monitor it to see if it goes down. Nice work in The field. Alex: Thanks. Dr. Fields: You can go see her if you like. She's awake. Alex: Thank you doctor.  
  
Alex and Bosco walk into the room.  
  
Alex: Hey. How are you feeling? Kim: I've been better. Alex: I would think. Kim: Thank you. Alex: That's my job. Bosco did most of the work. Bosco: It was nothing. Kim: It was something. I'm here now aren't I? Bosco: Are you up to some questions? Kim: You want to know about the guy.  
  
Bosco nods his head.  
  
Kim: He must have followed me from the house. I kept hearing noises behind me. (thinking back) he tackled me from behind. He held a knife to my throat. He drug me into the alley. And then. (she's crying) Bosco: Kim. I'm going to catch him! I promise you that I am going to catch him.  
  
Alex is holding Kim while she cries. Bosco walks out of the room. Jimmy is coming in.  
  
Jimmy: Bosco. How is she?  
  
Bosco just points to the room. Alex looks up and sees Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Kim. Are you alright? Kim: Yeah Jimmy.  
  
Alex gets up and leaves the room. Kim and Jimmy talk. Alex walks out to Bosco.  
  
Alex: It's not your fault. Bosco: What? Alex: It's not your fault.  
  
Young Bosco  
  
Bosco: I'm not letting you hurt mom anymore! Dad: Maurice! I love you, and your brother, and your mom. Now open the window Bosco: Okay dad.  
  
Bosco: It is my fault. It's always been my fault.  
  
He grabs Gusler and they leave.  
  
Bosco gets back to the station  
  
Faith: Bosco. What's wrong? Bosco: He got Kim. Faith: What? Bosco: That son of a bitch got Kim. Faith: When? Is she okay? Bosco: Last night. Yeah, she's fine. I'm going to find him Faith. And when I do.  
  
Davis and Sully walk in.  
  
Davis: He got Kim? Bosco: Yeah. Davis: Whoa. We're going to catch him. I promise you that we are going to catch him. Bosco: He's outsmarting us! He followed her from here! Faith: Wait a minute. He followed her from here? All of his victims are caught out in the 100s. Bosco: And? Faith: I've got an idea. We'll set a trap for him. Bosco: What? Faith: I'll change into civies. You and Gusler will park up on 98th. Sully and Davis on 101st. I'll wear a wire so that you can hear what's going on. We'll pull him into the trap. Sully: That might work. Bosco: No. No. I'm not letting him get you too! Faith: Bosco. I can handle myself. Now let's go get the wire and then get to your Positions.  
  
Young Sully  
  
Mom: John. Dinner's ready. Sully: Coming Ma. Mom: Here you go sweetie. Sully: I'm not your sweetie anymore. I'm a cop! (flashes the toy badge that he was given On a fieldtrip). Mom: Well cops need to eat too you know. Sully: Okay Ma.  
  
Davis: Sully! Sully: What? Davis: Are you ready. Sully: Oh, yeah. I was just thinking. Davis: About what? Sully: My childhood. Davis: Oh.  
  
Faith: Okay guys, I'm headed up to 95th.  
  
Bosco: Got you. We should see you in about 3 minutes Sully: Do you have a tail yet? Faith: Yeah, since about 86th. Bosco: Think it's him? Faith: Yeah. Bosco: Okay, we see you. We'll ease out on your position in a minute. When you get by Sully, we'll pounce. Faith: Okay. I'm at 101st now.  
  
Bosco slowly pulls the cruiser onto the street.  
  
Bosco: Gusler. You ready to do this? Gusler: Yeah.  
  
Sully: We see you. He's getting closer. Faith: Okay.  
  
Bosco: Sully, let's go!  
  
The guy is about 3 feet away from Faith. Bosco and Sully pull up behind and turn on their lights. They jump out of the cars. Guns are drawn. The guy grabs Faith. He pulls the knife.  
  
Guy: Back off. I'll kill her. I swear to God I'll kill her. Bosco: Drop your weapon! Guy: I'll kill her. Faith: You might want to listen to him. Bosco: Drop your weapon! Faith: You really should listen to him. Guy: Shut up!  
  
Faith looks at Bosco. He is sweating. Sully and Davis are watching for a move. Faith flashes them each a look to let them know that she has the situation under control.  
  
Bosco; I'm not going to tell you again jag-off. Drop your weapon.  
  
He grips Faith tighter. She realizes the situation is now or never. She elbows him hard in the ribs. He flinches. The knife falls to the ground. Bosco is on him in no time.  
  
Bosco: You have the right to remain silent.  
  
Faith walks up to him. She flashes her badge. Faith: You've been beaten at your own game. You're going away for a long time.  
  
Bosco throws the guy in the back of the RMP. And he slams the door. The 5 cops stand there.  
  
Sully: You okay? Faith: Yeah, I'm fine. Bosco: Don't ever get an idea like that again. Faith: We caught him didn't we? Sully: Yeah, he won't be hurting anyone for a real long time. Bosco: So who has to do the paperwork on this one? Faith: I will. Bosco: Good.  
  
Young Faith  
  
Mom: You don't touch them! (referring to Faith and her brother) Dad: They're my children. I'll do what ever I damn well please! (he hits Faith's mother) Mom: No! Faith run!  
  
Faith runs out the door. Her brother in tow. They hide down in the boiler room.  
  
Bosco: You sure you're okay? Faith: Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all. Bosco: Oh okay. I'm glad that you took him down. Faith: Yeah, I'm gonna ride back with Davis and Sully. Bosco: Okay. See you back at the house.  
  
Young Davis  
  
Mom: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (crying into the phone) Davis: Mom. Mom. What's wrong?  
  
Davis's mom runs over to hug him.  
  
Mom: We gotta go to the hospital baby. Davis: Why? Mom: Your dad.  
  
They are at the hospital.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry. We did all we could. Mom: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (she collapses in Sully's arms.)  
  
Davis just stands there. Sully looks at him. He too is crying.  
  
Faith: Davis! Davis: (shakes his head) Yeah. Sully: Get in the car. Davis hesitates.  
  
Faith: Davis. What's wrong? Davis: 12 years ago tonight. Faith: What? Davis: It's been 12 years. Faith: Oh my God. That's right. Davis: I was scared that we were going to have to make that call to your kids. Sully: Davis, we can't think about that. Okay? We have a job to do where we risk our Lives each and everyday for the safety of others. It's our job.  
  
They get into the car and head back to the station.  
  
Doc and Alex return to the house.  
  
Lieu: Is Kim alright? I heard what happened. Doc: She should be. Lieu: Good. Glad to hear.  
  
Carlos walks down.  
  
Carlos: Something happened to Kim? Alex: Yeah. She got attacked last night. Carlos: Oh my God! Is she okay? Alex: I think so.  
  
Alex goes up to the bunks. She sits on hers  
  
At Alex's graduation from the fire academy.  
  
Dad: I'm proud of you Alex. Alex: Thanks Daddy. (They hug)  
  
DK walks up.  
  
DK: You okay? Alex: Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
He doesn't know what else to say. He turns around and heads back downstairs.  
  
At Mercy. Kim and Jimmy are in her room.  
  
Jimmy: You okay? Kim: Not really. Jimmy: Want to talk about it? Kim: No. Jimmy: You want me to go get you anything? Kim: No. Just go home and be with Joey please. Jimmy: You sure? Kim: I'm positive. Just go!  
  
Jimmy leaves.  
  
The day that Kim found out she was pregnant with Joey.  
  
Kim: Jimmy, we need to talk. Jimmy: Okay. Kim: I'm pregnant. Jimmy: What? Wait a minute. Aw. Dammit!  
  
Kim is sitting there in her bed. The doctor and nurses check on her periodically. Bosco comes in.  
  
Bosco: Hey. Kim: Hey. Bosco: I'm sorry. Kim: It's not your fault. Bosco: I didn't catch him last night. I had him and I lost him. Kim: Don't worry about it. Bosco: We caught him tonight. Thought you might like to know. Doesn't take away any Of the pain. But maybe you can sleep a little better. Kim: Yeah, I can. Bosco: I hear that you are getting out of here tomorrow. Kim: Yeah. Bosco: Well, I'll catch up to you later. I need to get back.  
  
Bosco is leaving the room.  
  
Kim: Bosco. (he turns) Thank you.  
  
Bosco nods his head and walks out.  
  
Young Bosco  
  
After an argument with his dad  
  
Bosco: You know what! I'm going to be a cop, so I can take filth like you off the streets!  
  
Sully and Davis are out patrolling again. They are traveling in silence. Neither knows exactly what to say to the other.  
  
Young Sully  
  
Sully: Ma. I got accepted into the academy! Mom: That's great John! I'm so proud of you. Sully: I'm going to be a great cop someday. Mom: Yeah, you will.  
  
Their silence is broken by the radio  
  
Central: 55 Charlie Central Davis: 55 Charlie Central: Possible break in 1857 Arthur Davis: 1857 Arthur  
  
They head for the call  
  
Doc and Carlos are on a call. An elderly man who fell down the stairs. They are loading him onto the bus. And ready to head off to Mercy.  
  
Young Doc  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry Monty; your football career is over. Doc: What? Doctor: There's too much damage to that knee. There is no way you can ever return to Full strength. I'm sorry. Doc: But I have nothing.  
  
Carlos: Doc! Doc: Yeah Carlos. Carlos: You want me to drive? Doc: No, I got it.  
  
Faith was sitting at her desk in her office. She was completing the paperwork for the collar. She was sitting there with her coffee. She was thinking again.  
  
Young Faith  
  
Faith: I'm not going to waste my life. Mom: You can't do any better than what I have. Faith: I can! I will! Mom: Go ahead and try. You've always been ungrateful! Soon the shift is over. Everyone is in the locker room changing.  
  
Faith: You all want to go get a beer? Sully: I'm up for that. Davis: Let me get Alex, and then yeah. Bosco: Alright. Faith: Murphey's? Sully: That's fine Faith: Okay, see you there.  
  
Faith and Bosco head out to the bar.  
  
Davis walks to the firehouse to get Alex.  
  
Davis: Faith, Sully, and Bosco want us to join them at Murphey's. Alex: Okay, let's go. I really could use a drink right now. Davis: This about Kim? Alex: Yeah. Davis: There's nothing you could have done. Alex: I know, but I still feel bad.  
  
They get to Murphey's. Faith, Bosco, and Sully have a table in the corner.  
  
Faith: Hey guys!  
  
Alex and Davis sit down at the table with the rest of them. Everyone orders a beer and they sit and talk.  
  
Jimmy and Joey are at his apartment.  
  
Joey: Daddy, where's Mommy? Jimmy: She was in a little accident. She had to stay overnight in the hospital. Joey: Is she coming home tomorrow? Jimmy: I don't know yet. Now, let's get you in bed.  
  
Jimmy tucks Joey in. He sits on the bed with him. Joey falls asleep. Jimmy sits there; the desk light is still on.  
  
(Tom Petty's "Runaway Train" plays in the background)  
  
Jimmy watches Joey.  
  
Kim is in her hospital room. She is thinking about the day that Bobby was killed. She thinks back to how she reacted to the gun to her head. She recalls the horror. She thinks about the day Alex went with her to the cemetery. Then she thinks back to Christmas, and when she told Jimmy she was pregnant again. She thinks about how they really need to tell Joey. She looks at her stomach. She is beginning to show. She thinks about how lucky she is. She fades off into sleep.  
  
Carlos is in his apartment. He grabs a beer and heads to the couch. He's thinking about Kim. She has always been hard on him, but she came through when he needed her the most. He was glad for that. He thought back to Christmas when she and everyone made him feel like part of the family  
  
The crew is still at the bar.  
  
Faith: You ever think that we failed at our lives? Sully: Sometimes, but that's part of life. Faith: Would you change anything? Sully: Not one thing. I'm happy with the way things have turned out. Bosco: Me too. (takes Faith's hand and smiles) Davis: Can't think of anything that I would change about where I'm at right now. I'm Thrilled to have people like you all in my life. Faith: Thanks Davis. I sometimes wonder if I would have been happy doing anything Else. Then I look at my kids, and you all. It wouldn't have been any better. I Wouldn't change one thing. Alex: I sometimes think that my life would have been so much easier if I had done Something other than becoming a firefighter and paramedic. Then I think back To how many lives I've saved. I'm in the best damn job in the world. I wouldn't Change anything.  
  
They continue to talk drinking their beers. It's well into the night, but they don't care.  
  
(The song ends and the scene fades out.) 


	9. Memorial Day

Fanfic Part 9: Memorial Day  
  
Bosco runs into the locker room. He's clearly excited.  
  
Faith: What are you so thrilled about?  
  
Bosco: We got the Yankees game! All four of us are there! Faith: Huh?  
  
Bosco: We're in the ceremony at Yankee Stadium on Monday. Sully: Dress uniforms.  
  
Bosco: Yeah. Yeah. We're going to the Yankee's game.  
  
Bosco walks out.  
  
Davis: He's a little excited about this.  
  
Faith: He's wanted to do this for a while. Something about being on the same field where Ruth, and Mantle played. He signed all of us up. Sully: So that's how we got into this detail.  
  
Faith: It's an honoring America's Heroes thing. They wanted people who responded to The Tradecenter.  
  
Sully: Oh.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson has the squad in the lounge.  
  
Jimmy: What's up Lieu?  
  
Lieu: You all have a special assignment Monday. You're all headed to Yankee Stadium Monday. It's dress uniforms. A salute to America's heroes.  
  
Jimmy: Sweet!  
  
Lieu: Try not to get too excited guys. You've earned it though. Have fun when we go. It'll be a welcome break for everyone. We've had a lot of calls recently. That'll Be all.  
  
Kim and Alex go out to drive around.  
  
Kim: You excited?  
  
Alex: Kind of.  
  
Central: Boyd 55-3 Woman in labor 1765 98th.  
  
Alex: 1765 98th.  
  
They flip the sirens on and head off.  
  
Davis and Sully are out of the car at a market getting coffee.  
  
Davis: So what are you getting into this weekend?  
  
Sully: Nothing really. Now Monday we have the ballgame. Thought maybe I'd catch up On some reading.  
  
Davis: Oh. Sully: What do you and Alex have planned?  
  
Davis: We're heading over to her mom's tomorrow for a barbeque. Sully: Sounds like fun.  
  
Davis: Should be.  
  
Sully: Why does it have to be so hot right now?  
  
Davis: I dunno.  
  
Kim: Don't these people have air conditioning?  
  
Alex: I guess not. (knocks on the door) Paramedics.  
  
The door opens.  
  
Husband: She's in here.  
  
He leads her back to the woman. She is crowning.  
  
Kim: We don't have time to take her to the hospital. We're going to have to deliver the Baby here.  
  
Alex: I'll call it in.  
  
Kim: Okay ma'am, on the count of three I want you to push okay?  
  
The woman nods.  
  
Kim: 1,2,3 push. Keep pushing. Almost there.  
  
The baby cries. The woman and her husband are so happy they are crying.  
  
Kim: It's a little girl. Congratulations.  
  
Alex: How is she?  
  
Kim: She looks fine. Let's get mom and baby to the hospital to be checked out.  
  
They load them into the back of the bus. Alex is driving. They pull up to Mercy.  
  
Kim: So what are you naming her?  
  
Husband: We hadn't thought about it.  
  
Woman: What are your names?  
  
Kim: That's Alex, and I'm Kim.  
  
Woman: Kimberly Alex then is what we'll name her.  
  
Alex: We'd be honored to have a child named after us.  
  
Faith and Bosco are talking in her office.  
  
Bosco: You excited about Monday?  
  
Faith: You know I don't really like baseball.  
  
Bosco: But it's the Yankees Faith. Faith: It's the Yankees, the only time I ever watched them was when Fred had them on. Bosco: You don't know what you're missing then. Faith: It's a bunch of guys that walk around tugging at their crotch. Bosco: You've never worn a cup. Faith: No, but you've never worn a bra, it's the same thought! Bosco: Bras are not hard plastic and pinch.. Faith: No, bras just rub.. Never mind!  
  
Jimmy: Boys, we are going to be on the field at Yankee Stadium! DK: I know. Pretty sweet huh? Walsh: I can't wait. The Yankees play the Red Sox that weekend! Jimmy: Dude, that is so great! DK: Man. This is going to be awesome.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Adam 55-3. MVA 173rd and Arthur.  
  
Jimmy: Let's go!  
  
Sully: I thought they were fixing the damn air conditioner in this thing? Davis: They did. Sully: Really? Davis: There's our MVA.  
  
Sully turns on the lights. There are two cars and a fire hydrant involved. The hydrant is spraying water everywhere. Suddenly the one car exploded. Sully and Davis ducked for cover.  
  
Davis: Holy! Central where is fire? Central: They are enroute. Davis: 10-4.  
  
Sully and Davis run to the cars. They pull the occupants out of the second car. There are flames on the interior of it now as well.  
  
Sully: Davis, we got to get them out of here! Davis: This one's stuck.  
  
They hear the sirens of the fire truck. Then it comes into view. Jimmy and DK jump out. They run over to help Sully and Davis.  
  
Jimmy: We got it from here guys! Sully: Alright.  
  
Sully and Davis move back. They are soaked in water. The fire crews are feverishly attempting to put the fire out. The broken hydrant isn't helping, it's only spraying water upward. They stretch a hose up the street to the next hydrant. Finally they get the fire out. Kim and Alex roll up on the scene.  
  
Alex: Whoa! Ty, you got a pretty nice burn there. Davis: I didn't even notice. Alex: Let me look at it. (she puts burn crème on Ty's arm and cheek) Davis: Ouch! That hurts! Alex: Baby!  
  
Kim and Sully laughed at Davis and Alex.  
  
Sully: Baby! Kim: Um Sully, look at your arm. Sully: You're not! Kim: Come here you big baby!  
  
Alex and Davis laughed as Kim put burn crème on Sully's hands.  
  
Sully: This isn't funny. Davis: Big baby! (walks away laughing)  
  
Faith is working on some paperwork. It's 10:30. Bosco is sitting in her office.  
  
Faith: Do you always have to watch? Bosco: I don't have nothing else to do. Faith: You want me to find something? I'm sure there's hookers somewhere that can be Moved.  
  
Bosco: Oh, that's not fair.  
  
The desk officer walks in.  
  
Officer: Sgt. Yokas, there is a matter that needs your immediate attention. Faith: What is it? Officer: 55 Bradley crashed their RMP; you're the only available Sgt. To go out. Faith: What's their location? Officer: 92nd and Lex. Faith: Okay, I'm going.  
  
She gets into an RMP flips on the lights and heads to their location. She gets there to find the RMP in a mangled mess.  
  
Faith: What the hell happened? Patrolman: We were chasing a suspect, he ran the intersection and we got creamed. Faith: (laughing hard because the truck was a Dunkin Donuts delivery truck) Yeah, I'll say you did. Are you both okay?  
  
Patrolman: I think so. Faith: Get in the car. You're going to the hospital, both of you.  
  
Faith calls in on the radio for a tow truck and then takes the two officers to the hospital. She also called for someone to clean up the mess. She was still laughing. While she is waiting for them to get checked out she calls Bosco on his cell phone.  
  
Bosco: Hello? Faith: Hey, I'm going to be a while. Go on home without me. Bosco: Everything okay? Faith: Yeah, they just need to be checked out and then I'll bring them back to the station. Go ahead and go home so that the babysitter can leave.  
  
Bosco: Okay. See you when you get home.  
  
Bosco is sitting in the apartment watching a Yankee's game on television. It's close to midnight when Faith finally gets home.  
  
Bosco: Everything alright? Faith: Yeah, they had some minor bumps and bruises, a couple broken bones. Bosco: I'm not even asking. Faith: Don't. They got hit by a Dunkin Donuts truck. Bosco: What, no free donuts?  
  
They laugh. They sit on the couch and watch the game. They fall asleep there  
  
Monday morning. The weekend flew by really quickly. Jimmy and Kim are getting dressed to head to the house where they have to meet to head to the stadium.  
  
Jimmy: You ready? Kim: Yeah. It feels good not to be wearing this for a funeral. Jimmy: Tell me about it.  
  
Davis and Alex are putting their dress uniforms on. Davis: Alex, hurry up. We're gonna be late. Alex: I'm coming.  
  
Sully, Bosco, and Faith are waiting at the station.  
  
Faith: As soon as Davis get's here, we'll head out. Bosco: Who's driving? Sully: Anyone but you. Faith: I'll drive.  
  
Davis gets there.  
  
Faith: Davis, let's go! The fire crew all hop into the Rescue Suburban. Lieutenant Johnson is driving. DK, Walsh, Jimmy, and Lombardo are in the back seat. Kim, Alex, and Doc have the middle seat. Carlos is riding shotgun. They pull into the parking lot behind the RMP.  
  
Carlos: Whoa! Jimmy: Yeah, tell me about it. I'm always amazed to pull up here. Lieu: Let's go.  
  
It's still batting practice time. Some of the players take time to meet with the crew and shake hands.  
  
Bosco: That's Derek Jeter! Faith: And? Bosco: It's Derek Jeter. Do you not know who that is? Faith: No.  
  
Derek Jeter walks over.  
  
Derek: Hi, I'm Derek Jeter, and you are?  
  
They go in order introducing themselves. DK, Walsh, Lombardo, Carlos, Doc, Lieu, Jimmy, Kim, Alex, Sully, Davis, Bosco, and Faith.  
  
Derek: I want to thank you all for all of the hard work that you put in keeping us safe. I think that it's great to know we have people like you to count on.  
  
He walks away to continue batting practice.  
  
Bosco: I just shook hands with Derek Jeter. Faith: Bosco, get over it! Now let's go. We gotta line up to march in.  
  
The crew heads back to line up. They find out that the 55 is on flag detail. They get set. The announcer starts.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we are proud to honor the men and women of The New York City Fire Department. Including New York City Paramedics. We also welcome the men and women of the New York City Police Department. Please welcome the New York City Police Department's Bagpipers as they play "America the Beautiful."  
  
The bagpipers march in playing. The song ends and there is a thunderous ovation.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight's colors are being presented by the New York Police Department Honor Guard. The flag spanning the outfield is Being held by members of New York's 55th precinct, FDNY Squad 55, FDNY squad 86, NYPD 86th precinct and members of the Port Authority.  
  
They march in with the flag. Other NYPD officers, and FDNY squads march into the stadium onto the warning track.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. Please stand as we welcome Sony Recording artist Celine Dion to perform "God Bless America"  
  
She sings the song. The crowd goes wild afterwards.  
  
Announcer: And now Ladies and Gentlemen. Please remain standing as we welcome MCA recording artist Trisha Yearwood to honor America by singing our National Anthem.  
  
Trisha: (singing) Oh say can you see. By the dawns early light. What so proudly we Hailed at the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes and bright stars, Through the perilous fight. O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly Streaming. And the rocket's red glare. The bombs bursting in air. Gave proof Through the night. That our flag was still there. Oh say does that star spangled Banner yet wave. O'er the land of the free. And the home. Of the Brave!  
  
As the crowd roared, F-15s flew over the stadium. Fireworks went off around it. It was spectacular. The crew was thrilled to have been a part of it. They filed off of the field. Once the flag was folded they were taken to their seats in the upper deck. A small tribute to the heroes of the city.  
  
In the bottom of the fourth inning the Yankees lead 4 to 2. A member of the Yankee Stadium staff approaches looking for Faith.  
  
Worker: Sgt. Yokas? Faith: That would be me. Worker: You and your crew are requested to follow me immediately.  
  
The four of them get up and follow the man to the concourse. There stands the Captain of the NYPD.  
  
Captain: Sgt. Yokas, you and your crew are needed immediately to respond to bomb Threat at the UN building. I've heard that you all are the best in the city. Please Don't let me down. Faith: We don't have our gear to handle that. Captain: It's down waiting by your squad car. Faith: Let's go.  
  
They run to the car. Several Port Authority Units also have been called. They get their gear and race to the building.  
  
Bosco: Holy shit! Get down!  
  
There are guys with semi-automatic weapons and grenades just outside of the building. Faith throws the RMP in reverse. To get away. They are under heavy fire. Several Port Authority and other NYPD officers are down. Sully calls Central.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie, 55 David, we are under heavy fire at the UN building. 10- 13. I repeat 10-13!  
  
Faith: Hold on guys!  
  
There are shots blazing through the windshield. Faith gets the car turned and everyone exits the passenger's side. They take up positions behind the car. They start to return fire.  
  
Davis: Guys! Faith: What? Davis: We gotta get away from this car! Bosco: What? Davis: The gas tank is on the other side. Sully: Shit!  
  
They take off running. They are about 10 yards away when the car is hit by a shot in the tank. It explodes. They all leap for cover as pieces of their RMP and other cars fall around them.  
  
They duck behind whatever they can for cover. They are still firing upon the guys. The SWAT team rolls up, and the NYPD helicopter. The men are too smart and they fire a rocket launcher at the helicopter, blowing it to pieces.  
  
Bosco: Shit! We're in the middle of a war zone!  
  
They have to shield themselves from falling debris.  
  
The SWAT team regroups. Snipers are in place on surrounding rooftops. They begin to fire on the suspects. They hit many of them, but some flee towards the officers. Bosco sees one headed straight for Davis. He get's up and fires towards him. The suspect falls. He doesn't see the one headed straight for him.  
  
Faith: BOSCO!  
  
Bosco turns and his face is white. The suspect falls just short of him. Sully had gotten a clean shot. Bosco collapses on the pavement in shock. Faith runs over to him.  
  
Faith: Bosco. Talk to me! Bosco: I can't.  
  
Bosco is hyperventilating. Panic has set in for all of the officers. Sully and Davis look at each other. Sully: Faith, you're bleeding pretty bad! Faith: Shit! Where was I hit? (she collapses) Sully: Oh God! MEDIC!  
  
Davis has a scratch on his face. Sully has a few scratches on himself as well. The medics get there. Bosco is still hyperventilating. The 55 squad arrives  
  
Doc: Sully! Sully: Doc! Get over here! We got 2 down. Alex: Oh no! Faith!  
  
She's laying on the ground a few feet from Bosco. Doc and Carlos are trying to restore Bosco's breathing. Kim and Alex rush to Faith.  
  
Kim: Where's she hit? Sully: We don't know, we saw blood and she collapsed! Alex: Left shoulder, it did a lot of damage!  
  
They put compressions on it.  
  
Kim: We need a backboard over here!  
  
DK and Walsh run over with the backboard from the suburban.  
  
Another squad of paramedics rushes over.  
  
Doc: We need your bus! Medic: Sure! Load um up! We'll drive you work.  
  
The crew loads Faith into a bus. They load Bosco into another. He's got oxygen on him. Sully and Davis get into the suburban. And they head off to Mercy.  
  
The doctors do an EKG on Bosco to make sure that he is okay. The test turns out negative. Faith has to undergo surgery on her shoulder. She's resting in a bed. Bosco walks in.  
  
Faith: You look like hell. Bosco: I'm not the one laying in that bed. Faith: Yeah, you're right. You scared me laying on the street like that. Bosco: I'd like to say the same, but I really couldn't see you. Faith: I know Boz; I didn't even know I was hit. I just kind of collapsed.  
  
Sully and Davis walk in. Davis has stitches above his left eye. Sully has a few on his cheek.  
  
Sully: You scared us out there. Faith: Sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again. Sully: Good. Faith: So who won? Sully: I don't know, we've been stuck here. Faith: What about the squad? Davis: They brought you in.  
  
Kim and Alex walk in.  
  
Faith: Hey! Kim: Hey yourself. You gave us quite a scare. Alex: We're glad that you are okay though. Faith: Thanks guys. I'm glad to have friends and medics like you. Alex: Always there for you.  
  
The news is on. The cover story is about the incident.  
  
Reporter: We are standing live at the United Nations building that was earlier the scene Of a horrific gunfight. A group of twelve Islamic terrorists with ties to Osama Bin Laden called in a bomb scare here. When police arrived they were Ambushed by the group. Over there you can see the remaining pieces of a NYPD car. There are also pieces of an NYPD helicopter. The occupants of The car was from the 55th precinct. Sgt. Faith Yokas (pictured) and Officer Maurice Boscorelli (pictured) were rushed to Angel of Mercy with yet Unspecified injuries. Officers John Sullivan and Tyrone Davis were treated For minor scraps and released. We will provide an update for you as soon As details are available.  
  
Anchor: In other news tonight the Yankees knocked off the Red Sox 5-4 in 11 innings. Derek Jeter singled home the game-winning run with two outs and runners on First and second. Highlights after this.  
  
Bosco: Hey Faith, there's your answer. Faith: Thanks Boz. I would have never known!  
  
They laugh. The doctor comes in.  
  
Dr. Fields: I hate to rush you all out, but Sgt. Yokas really needs her rest. Bosco: Oh Doctor Fields! Come on. Dr. Fields: You should be resting too. You haven't been discharged. Faith: I need someone to watch the kids! Alex: We can do it. Faith: You sure that you are okay with that? Davis: Yeah, it won't be a problem. Faith: Thanks guys, I owe you one. Alex: Just getting out of here is all you owe us. Faith: Thanks. Alex: Don't mention it. Now get some rest. Faith: I will.  
  
Faith's shoulder was killing her. Of course after having to have surgery to repair it no wonder it hurt. The doctor gave her some morphine to ease the pain. She fell asleep soon after. Bosco was in the room next door. He was having trouble sleeping. He kept thinking about what could have happened. They had no clue the guys were there and heavily armed. Thank God everyone was alright.  
  
Davis and Alex entered Faith's apartment. Davis: Emily? Emily comes out. Davis: Emily, you remember me? Emily: Of course Ty. Davis: Good. Now I need to talk to you. Emily: What's wrong? Davis: Have you seen the news? Emily: No. Did something happen? Davis: Your mom and Bosco are both in the hospital right now. Emily: What? Why? You were at the Yankees game. Davis: We were, but then we got called away. Emily: Are they alright? Davis: They're okay. Your mom had to have surgery. But she's okay, she just wanted us To stay here tonight to make sure everything was okay. Emily: Okay.  
  
Emily heads back to bed. She doesn't want to wake Charlie. Ty and Alex take up positions on the couch. They sit there and fall asleep.  
  
Bosco wakes up at 7 AM. Bosco: I'm not eating hospital food. Proctor: Bosco, you are eating hospital food or you aren't eating at all. Bosco: Then I opt for the latter. Proctor: Fine then. Hope you weren't hungry. Bosco: I'm not, I just want out of this joint. Proctor: You are being discharged today. Thank heavens. Bosco: I'm one of your favorite patients. Proctor: Yeah, when you aren't forced to stay here. Bosco: How's Faith? Proctor: I don't know, I haven't been in there yet. Bosco: Oh.  
  
Faith is slowly waking up. "God my shoulder is killing me." She tries to sit up, but can't. She is too weak to do much of anything. Proctor enters.  
  
Proctor: Okay, Bosco is worrying about you. Did I miss something? Faith: It's Bosco. Proctor: Okay, feel up to a walk down the hall? Faith: Yeah.  
  
Proctor helps Faith stand up. Faith immediately collapses onto the bed.  
  
Proctor: You don't have to. Faith: No, I am doing this. Proctor: Okay.  
  
She helps Faith stand again. They walk out into the hall. Faith slowly takes a step. She is still feeling very weak. Her shoulder is still hurting.  
  
Proctor: You know that shrapnel came really close to your heart. Faith: Is that why I don't feel so good? Proctor: What?  
  
Faith collapses on the floor. Proctor calls for help. Faith is blinking her eyes. Dr. Fields rushes over. There is blood coming through her bandage from hitting that shoulder on the ground.  
  
Dr. Fields: What happened? Proctor: She said that she didn't feel good and then collapsed. Dr. Fields: Someone get me a backboard over here, she's seizing.  
  
Dr. Fields feels around Faith's stomach, he had an idea about what was causing the problem, but he wanted to be sure.  
  
Dr. Fields: I need a portable CT and blood gas!  
  
He draws the blood and makes a nurse take to the lab to put a rush on it. He also performs the CT. The nurse returns with the results.  
  
Dr. Fields: White count's up. (looking at the monitor) There it is! Call OR, her Appendix is about to go! They rush her to surgery. Proctor goes to Bosco's room. Bosco: What's going on out there? Proctor: Nothing, now eat your breakfast. Bosco: Seriously, what happened? Proctor: Faith's appendix is about to rupture. They took her to surgery. Bosco: Dammit! Proctor: Bosco, you couldn't have stopped it. She would have collapsed anywhere. You Can't stop an appendix from rupturing.  
  
Bosco: How long will it take? Proctor: About 30 minutes. I'll come get you when she's done.  
  
Proctor walks out. Bosco picks up the phone and dials Davis's cell.  
  
Davis wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing.  
  
Davis: Hello? Bosco: Davis, it's me. Bosco. Davis: Yeah Boz, what's up? Bosco: Faith. Davis: What about her? Bosco: She's in surgery again.  
  
Davis sits straight up. Alex sits up worried. She listens but can't here anyone but Davis.  
  
Davis: What? What for? Bosco: Her appendix ruptured or something like that. Davis: Man. Bosco: I should be out this afternoon. But I'll need a ride. Davis: Okay. I'll come pick you up later. Bosco: Thanks Davis. Davis: Later man.  
  
He hangs up the phone.  
  
Alex: What's going on? Davis: Faith's appendix ruptured. She's in surgery now. Alex: Oh man!  
  
Adrienne begins to cry. Alex gets up and gets her. She takes her into the bathroom and changes her diaper. Then she brings her to the living room. Davis already found her bottle and formula. He takes it to Alex who gives it to Adrienne. Davis sits there smiling as he watches Alex.  
  
Faith is taken back to her room. She's still under the anesthetic. Proctor goes into Bosco's room.  
  
Proctor: She's back in her room. Bosco: Can I see her? Proctor: Not until she wakes up.  
  
Dr. Fields enters the room.  
  
Dr. Fields: Officer Boscorelli, are you ready to go home? Bosco: I'm ready to get out of this gown! Dr. Fields: (laughs) Okay. Well, I'm going to discharge you in a few minutes, so go ahead and get changed.  
  
Bosco: I thought those words would never come.  
  
Dr. Fields and Proctor both leave. Bosco changes. He is sitting on his bed when Sully comes in.  
  
Sully: Brought you some breakfast. I didn't figure that you'd like hospital food. Bosco: Thank you!  
  
Sully hands Bosco the bag he's carrying. In it Bosco finds a McDonald's Sausage Egg McMuffin and hash brown. Sully also hands him a coffee.  
  
Bosco: You don't know how much I appreciate this. Sully: Believe me, I know.  
  
Proctor walks in.  
  
Proctor: Now Bosco, where did you get that? Bosco: It magically appeared. Proctor: You're not supposed to eat that stuff. Bosco: I'm sure that it's better for me than the crap you brought in. Besides, I'm discharged!  
  
Proctor: Sully, you brought that? Sully: Yeah. Proctor: Where's mine?  
  
They all laugh. Sully: I went to see Faith, but she wasn't in her room. Bosco: They just brought her back from surgery a few minutes ago. Sully: What? Bosco: Yeah, her appendix or some crap. Sully: She okay? Bosco: I think so; they won't let me see her. Sully: Oh.  
  
Proctor leaves the room and then returns.  
  
Proctor: You two can see her now if you like.  
  
Sully and Bosco both enter the room. There is Faith, groggy, but she's awake.  
  
Bosco: There's my lady liberty. (referring to her having one hand that is usable) Faith: Real funny Boz. Bosco: Sorry. Faith: I hate hospitals. Bosco: I know. I heard you collapsed on Proctor. Faith: I wouldn't say on her. Bosco: You smacked the floor pretty hard. Faith: Yep. Next thing I know I'm back in here with more stitches. It sucks. Bosco: I know. At least you didn't have to eat hospital food. Faith: Thanks; I'm stuck here for a week now eating hospital food. Sully: I'll have to see what I can sneak by Proctor then. (he grins) Faith: Thanks Sully. Sully: I'm going to wait outside; you two need a little time alone.  
  
Sully walks out.  
  
Bosco: I'm scared of losing you. Faith: Bosco. Bosco: I don't know how to raise kids. My parents sure as hell screwed up raising me. Faith: Bosco. Bosco: I was scared Faith. Faith: I know Bosco, but I'm here. Don't worry about it. When I get out of here, we'll Have smooth sailing up to the Wedding. There's only a month until then. That's All we need to think about okay?  
  
Bosco: Yeah.  
  
They continue to talk. Emily, Charlie, Sully, Davis, and Alex walk in. Davis is carrying Adrienne in his arms. Adrienne looks at Faith.  
  
Davis: There's mommy. Can you say hi mommy? (he's waving her hand for her) Adrienne: Mommy.  
  
Everyone looks shocked. That was her first word.  
  
Adrienne: Mommy. Faith: Come here sweetie! Bosco: She talked! Faith: Yeah she did. Bosco: She talked!  
  
Everyone is laughing. They are happy to hear Adrienne say her first word.  
  
Faith: I wouldn't have thought. I'm glad that I got to share this moment with all of you.  
  
Bosco and the kids all sit on the bed with Faith. Davis stands with his arms around Alex. Sully stands there grinning. It was a happy time in all of their lives. They were just enjoying listening to Adrienne babble on and on. 


	10. Close Calls

Fan Fic Part 10: Close Calls  
  
A huge apartment fire. The 55 squad has gone into the building to search for occupants. The medics and police stand outside waiting for victims to be brought out to them  
  
Carlos: I never wanted to be a firefighter. After this week, I definitely know that I made The right choice. I don't envy firefighters one bit. I'm happy to be the medic Standing outside waiting for them to bring the patients out to me.  
  
Jimmy: DK, I got three in here.  
  
There is a flare up. The windows bust out of the room. The heat is intense. DK and Jimmy shield the victims from the fire.  
  
DK: We gotta get out of here!  
  
Jimmy: The door's blocked!  
  
Another flare up.  
  
Jimmy: (on radio) Lieu, we can't get out of here! We've got three victims, the whole room's on fire. I don't know how much longer we'll make it in here! Hurry!  
  
Lieu: Hold on Jimmy, we got a line coming your way.  
  
More glass breaks and flames shoot out of the windows. Kim, Alex, Doc, and Carlos cover their heads as the debris falls.  
  
Carlos: Holy shit!  
  
55 David and 55 Charlie pull onto the scene to help control the crowd. Bosco gets out of the car.  
  
Bosco: Holy shit! People, get back! Give us all some room.  
  
Bosco and Sully are pushing the crowd back. Davis and Gusler are helping.  
  
Lieu: Jimmy, you alright in there?  
  
There is no response on the radio.  
  
Lieu: Jimmy! DK! Talk to me.  
  
Other fire units are arriving on the scene. Firefighters are scrambling resources to work on the apartment fire.  
  
(The Rising by Bruce Springsteen)  
  
Inside the building Jimmy and DK decide to attempt to bust out a wall to get to safety.  
  
Jimmy: Almost there DK.  
  
They bust the wall out and are knocked back by a wall of flames.  
  
DK: Shit, Jimmy, we gotta get out of here!  
  
Jimmy: The roof's gonna be our only chance, they don't have a ladder big enough to get to us!  
  
DK: Lieu! We're trapped in here. There's flames everywhere, the only chance we got is The roof!  
  
Walsh and Lombardo are already up there setting up a rope.  
  
Lieu: Walsh, you guys gotta hurry to get down to them! They are running out of time.  
  
Walsh: We're ready Lieu.  
  
Walsh starts scaling down the building. He is two floors above Jimmy and DK's location. Jimmy looks out the window.  
  
Jimmy: Walsh hurry!  
  
Walsh is almost down to the window. There's an explosion. DK comes flying through the window.  
  
Alex: Oh my God!  
  
The crew on the ground looks in horror as they witness DK's helmet fall to the ground.  
  
Jimmy: DK!  
  
He's leaning out the window trying to grab him. Walsh grabs DK's wrist before he falls. They are dangling 12 stories above the street.  
  
DK: Don't let go!  
  
Walsh: You go, we go!  
  
Lieu: Lombardo, get them up now!  
  
Lombardo and the crew on the roof pulls the pair up. They get to the roof. DK is out of breath.  
  
DK: Thanks, now go get Jimmy!  
  
Walsh's heart is still racing from DK's rescue. He reaches the room again. Jimmy pulls him in, they hook the youngest victim to Walsh. He is pulled to the roof. The kid is carried to the ground by DK. Walsh returns to the window to get the next child. He is pulled back to the roof where the crew waits. The kid is taken down. Walsh heads back down for the mother.  
  
DK and the first child get to the street. Doc and Carlos rush over to him with a gurney. DK's head is bleeding. He walks to the bus. Kim starts to clean his cut.  
  
Kim: You okay?  
  
DK: Yeah.  
  
Alex: What happened in there?  
  
DK: A lot of flare-ups. I just got one that had a lot of force.  
  
Kim: You're going to need stitches.  
  
The Lieutenant walks over with DK's helmet and hands it to him. He then concentrates on Walsh's attempt to get to Jimmy.  
  
Walsh: Almost there! A little more.  
  
Jimmy: Come on Walsh. Gotta go, gotta go!  
  
The flames have burst into the room.  
  
Walsh: (looking in) We don't have time to harness you. You're gonna have to hold on!  
  
Jimmy grabs Walsh's arm and they start to be lifted towards the roof. Soon after Jimmy is completely out of the window there is another explosion that shakes the whole building. Walsh and Jimmy are falling.  
  
Kim: Oh my God!  
  
Again the crew watches in horror. The pair is falling rapidly towards the ground. Lombardo and the guys hold onto the rope as tight as they can. The guys on the ground watch helplessly. The helmets of Jimmy and Walsh hit the pavement below.  
  
Jimmy: Hang on Walsh! Walsh: I'm trying!  
  
They are 6 stories from the ground when the rope jerks taunt. Walsh's grip on Jimmy is slipping. He is now holding onto Jimmy's arm as tight as he can. Jimmy is dangling trying to grasp Walsh.  
  
Jimmy: (panicky) Don't let go!  
  
Walsh: I won't!  
  
The squad is rushing to get the airbag set. Alex is assisting. They look up to see what is going on.  
  
Lombardo and the guys on the roof are holding onto the rope as tight as the can. During the fall the rope started to break. They are praying that they can hold on long enough.  
  
Walsh: Jimmy, I'm losing you.  
  
Jimmy: I know. I can't hold on anymore!  
  
Jimmy slides out of Walsh's grasp.  
  
Walsh: Jimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jimmy is falling he is yelling. Kim turns away, she can't look. She turns to Carlos's arms. He watches in horror.  
  
Walsh is looking down, so is Lombardo. Jimmy hits the airbag which had just completed inflating. Alex rushes to him.  
  
Carlos: Kim, he's alright, he hit the airbag.  
  
Kim turns and rushes over.  
  
Alex: Jimmy, Jimmy talk to me. Jimmy: Oh my..  
  
They get Jimmy off of the airbag.  
  
Lieu: (on the radio) Walsh, he's okay. We're going to get you down.  
  
The rope breaks and Walsh enters the same freefall that Jimmy had just been in. Lombardo and the crew on the roof are watching in horror over the edge.  
  
Walsh: Oh mercy! Holy mother of!  
  
He hits the airbag. He's dazed from the fall. Kim, Alex, Doc, and Carlos load Jimmy and Walsh into the buses. DK is riding with Jimmy to get his head checked out.  
  
The medics wheel Jimmy and Walsh into Mercy. DK walks in under his own power.  
  
Jimmy: I'm really fine!  
  
Kim: Just get checked out. Better safe than sorry.  
  
Jimmy: Okay.  
  
The doctor walks into Jimmy's room.  
  
Dr. Fields: Well Jimmy, let's get you checked out. Breath sounds are good. Pupils Responsive, pulse is good. I say you have a clean bill of health. You can Go back to work. There isn't a thing wrong with you.  
  
Jimmy: See Kim, I told you that I was fine.  
  
Kim: Yeah, you did.  
  
Jimmy gets dressed and then walks out into the waiting room. DK is standing there with 8 stitches in his cheek.  
  
Jimmy: You look good.  
  
DK: Thanks. So do you.  
  
Jimmy: No problem.  
  
Walsh has now joined them in the waiting room. He has a rope burn mark on his face.  
  
Walsh: Okay, so I am all for not doing that again.  
  
Jimmy: Tell me about it. Let's head back to the house.  
  
Alex: Come on boys, we'll take you in.  
  
They all head to the bus and back to the house.  
  
Bosco, Gusler, Sully, and Davis are all eating dinner.  
  
Bosco: I don't see why they do it.  
  
Davis: What are you talking about?  
  
Bosco: The bucket boys. You've got to be nuts to do that stuff.  
  
Sully: You'd fit right in!  
  
Bosco: I'm calming down. Davis: Only because Faith is holding your reigns.  
  
Bosco: She is not!  
  
Sully: I'd say he's a little defensive.  
  
Davis: Me too.  
  
Bosco: I can do whatever I want. Whenever I want.  
  
Sully: Prove it.  
  
Bosco: I don't have to.  
  
Davis: Chicken.  
  
Bosco: I'm not a chicken!  
  
Sully clucks like a chicken, Davis and Gusler laugh.  
  
Bosco: I'm not a chicken.  
  
Davis: Haha!  
  
Bosco: When have you ever known me to be a chicken?  
  
No one gets the chance to respond. The radio comes on.  
  
Central: 55 David respond to a suspected arson Market and 130th.  
  
Bosco: Market and 130th. I have to go perform my everyday duties. Let's go Gusler.  
  
They leave. When they pull onto the scene the 55 squad is already at work putting out the flames. They caught it before it spread. A witness runs up to Bosco.  
  
Witness: Officer. A guy came out wearing black gloves and a black bandana. He was Laughing.  
  
Bosco: Do you know which direction he went?  
  
Witness: He headed that way (pointing down Market)  
  
Bosco: Thanks.  
  
He gets back in the car. They head down market. They see a man fitting the description the witness gave. They also see flames shooting out of the building he had just exited.  
  
Bosco: 55 David Central. We have another confirmed arson 1618 Market. There are People trapped inside! Have fire and EMS respond immediately. Gusler. We need To get those people out!  
  
Bosco runs into the burning building. Gusler stands alone on the street. Bosco is on the second floor. He hears screams from a room. He busts into it. There is a little girl who is trapped. He picks her up and runs out with her in his arms. He hears sirens coming from the outside. Sully and Davis pull up.  
  
Davis: Bosco!  
  
He comes running out with the girl.  
  
Bosco: There's still people inside!  
  
Davis: Let the fire department get them!  
  
Bosco is headed back into the building. Davis follows. They reach the second floor again and are greeted by flames.  
  
Davis: Bosco! In here!  
  
They run into another apartment and find an elderly couple who are scared to death. Davis and Bosco are ready to lead them out when the flames enter the apartment. Bosco breaks the window. He climbs out onto the fire escape.  
  
Bosco: Davis, help them out to me!  
  
They help the couple out and take them down to the safety of the ground. The fire department is headed in. Bosco and Davis take the couple to the awaiting paramedics.  
  
Doc: Bosco!  
  
Bosco: We found these two on the second floor.  
  
Doc and Carlos attend to the man; Kim and Alex take care of his wife. Other EMS and fire units roll up on the scene.  
  
Sully: Bosco, did you see who did this?  
  
Bosco: Didn't get a good look.  
  
Sully: Great, we got a guy torching apartment buildings all over the city and you didn't Get a good look?  
  
Bosco: Where's Gusler?  
  
Sully: I don't know. He wasn't with you?  
  
Bosco: No, he stayed out here.  
  
Sully: Shit! We have to find him. They hop in their squads and head off down the street.  
  
Gusler has chased the suspect into an alley.  
  
Gusler: 55 David to central I have the suspect in an alley on 128th.  
  
Central: Copy that 55 David.  
  
Bosco: Gusler, stay with him. We're on our way!  
  
Sully and Davis cut over to 128th to keep the suspect in between the crews.  
  
Sully: Gusler. What's your position?  
  
Gusler: Getting ready to come out onto 128th now.  
  
Bosco is coming back the alley.  
  
Bosco: I see you. Suspect is headed your way Sully.  
  
Sully: Roger that. I see him now!  
  
The suspect sees the RMP and takes off down the street. Davis jumps out of the car and gives chase along with Gusler. Bosco and Sully tear off down the street to cut him off. The suspect makes another turn. Everyone follows.  
  
The RMPs corner hard. They are closer to the suspect than Davis and Gusler. Sully gets ahead of him, he cuts off the sidewalk. Bosco pulls his car to a screeching stop just behind Sully's rear bumper.  
  
Sully: Give it up!  
  
The suspect stops and starts to cross the street. Gusler jumps for him and tackles him to the ground. The other officers run over. Gusler is cuffing the suspect.  
  
Bosco: Nice work Gusler.  
  
Gusler: Thanks.  
  
Sully: We know who gets the paperwork on this one. (He pats Gusler's shoulder).  
  
Bosco: Hey Davis, think I'm still a chicken?  
  
Davis: No.  
  
Bosco: I told you.  
  
Davis: I think that you're just plain nuts now.  
  
Bosco: Thanks.  
  
Sully: I don't think that was a compliment Bosco.  
  
The crew finally gets the fire out. They are headed back to the house again. They return.  
  
Jimmy: Will the calls never end?  
  
DK: I don't know.  
  
Jimmy: This has been one hell of a day.  
  
Walsh: You're telling me it has.  
  
They sit at the table after they fix themselves sandwiches. Alex and Kim walk in.  
  
Jimmy: Alex, I want to thank you for helping out there today.  
  
Alex: It's my job.  
  
Lieu: Speaking of your job, Kim has the day off tomorrow. You want to run with the Squad to keep current?  
  
Alex: Sure.  
  
Lieu: You still got your turnouts right?  
  
Alex looks over at them. They still say 'Taylor.'  
  
Alex: Yeah Lieu. I still have them.  
  
Lieu: Good. Then you're on tomorrow.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55 auto fire 1100 block of Market Street.  
  
Lieu: Let's go guys!  
  
Jimmy: Will this never end?  
  
Walsh: Apparently not.  
  
They head off to the fire.  
  
Alex and Kim, Doc and Carlos are sitting at the table.  
  
Carlos: They've had a rough day.  
  
Alex: Yeah.  
  
Kim: The worst part is, we still have a couple hours left.  
  
Carlos: Oh my God. This is the longest day.  
  
Doc: Tell me about it.  
  
Central: Adam 55-3 possible heart attack 2083 116th.  
  
Doc: 2083 116th.  
  
Carlos: Man.  
  
Kim and Alex sit there and laugh as Doc and Carlos leave.  
  
Kim: What's Davis think about you working with the squad?  
  
Alex: He doesn't know.  
  
Kim: Are you going to tell him?  
  
Alex: Nope.  
  
Kim: You could get yourself killed! I watched Jimmy almost die today. You think Ty Wants to stand there and watch you?  
  
Alex: They are down a man. I can fill in. I'm sure that Lieu won't have me do anything Too strenuous.  
  
Kim: Okay. Be careful when you go tomorrow, okay?  
  
Alex: I will.  
  
Radio: Boyd 55-3 hit and run in front of the zoo.  
  
Kim: Hit and run at the zoo. Let's go!  
  
They pull onto the scene. There is a man who has a leg trapped in the storm drain. He was hit by a car and left there.  
  
Sully: Over here!  
  
Alex: Oh my. How did this happen?  
  
Sully: Witnesses said that the wife made him get out of the car. As she was speeding off He tried to stop her.  
  
Kim: We're going to need the fire department here to get him out.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central. We need fire at this location.  
  
The guys are resting.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, EMS needs assistance in front of the zoo.  
  
Jimmy: Great, here we go again!  
  
The truck pulls out and heads for the zoo.  
  
Alex: He's going into shock.  
  
Kim: Sir, Sir. We need you to calm down. We are going to get you out of there as soon As we can. Stay with us.  
  
The squad pulls up.  
  
Jimmy: What do you got?  
  
Alex: Automobile versus pedestrian. His leg's stuck in the storm drain.  
  
Jimmy inspects the scene.  
  
Jimmy: What if we got underneath and tried to push it back through?  
  
Alex: We don't know how much damage there is.  
  
Jimmy: But it's worth a shot right?  
  
Kim: Try it!  
  
Jimmy and DK open the closest manhole cover. They go into the sewer.  
  
Jimmy: (on radio) Okay, we see him.  
  
Alex: Jimmy, you're going to have to be careful. What does it look like?  
  
DK holds the light. They look at the leg. It's mangled.  
  
Jimmy: Not good. Not good at all.  
  
Kim: What do you mean?  
  
Jimmy: It's mangled and twisted.  
  
DK can't help but gag.  
  
DK: Jimmy, this is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life.  
  
Jimmy: I know, just hang in there.  
  
Alex: What are you doing down there?  
  
Jimmy: Trying to figure out the best angle to use to get his leg out.  
  
Alex: I don't care how you do it, but if you wait much longer we're going to lose him!  
  
Jimmy and DK decide to try to turn it a little to push it through.  
  
Jimmy: Okay. Are you ready?  
  
Alex: Yeah.  
  
Jimmy: On my count. 1,2,3.  
  
DK and Jimmy push, Kim and Alex pull. The guy is screaming in pain.  
  
Alex: Got him!  
  
Kim: This leg is really bad.  
  
Alex: Let's get him to the bus.  
  
Davis and Sully help to load him in the bus.  
  
Davis: I need a drink tonight!  
  
Sully: Me too. Murphey's after work?  
  
Jimmy: I'll be there!  
  
DK and Walsh agree as well.  
  
Back at the house Bosco, Sully, Davis, and Gusler are all changing back into their street clothes.  
  
Sully: You two want to join us at Murphey's for a drink?  
  
Bosco: I'm game, what about you Gusler?  
  
Gusler: Umm. Sure. Okay.  
  
Davis: Let me go get Alex and I'll meet you all up there.  
  
Sully: Okay.  
  
Davis walks out. He walks to the firehouse.  
  
Alex: Nice night huh?  
  
Davis: Tell me about it.  
  
Alex: I heard the guys saying we're going to Murphey's.  
  
Davis: Yeah.  
  
Alex: We going?  
  
Davis: I'd like to.  
  
Alex: Let me go grab my stuff.  
  
Davis: Okay, I'll wait here.  
  
Jimmy, Kim, DK, Walsh, Sully, Bosco, and Gusler are all waiting in the bar when Davis and Alex arrive.  
  
Sully: Hey, look who finally showed up!  
  
Davis: Funny.  
  
Jimmy and Bosco were playing pool. They turn around to greet Davis and Alex.  
  
Jimmy: For the win. 8-ball corner pocket.  
  
Bosco: You'll never hit that shot.  
  
Jimmy: Watch me.  
  
Jimmy hits the 8 ball, it bounces off the side and away from the pocket.  
  
Bosco: Looks like I win!  
  
Jimmy: Damn it!  
  
Bosco: Pay up bucket boy.  
  
Jimmy hands Bosco the $20.  
  
Bosco: Anyone else want a shot?  
  
Alex: Sure. How much?  
  
Bosco: $20. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby.  
  
Alex: You really think so?  
  
Bosco: Yeah. And to show you that I'm a good sport, I'll even let you break.  
  
Alex: Thanks. How kind of you.  
  
Alex breaks. Everyone laughs. Bosco is standing there shocked. Alex is running down through the balls.  
  
Alex: Looks like I'm solids.  
  
Bosco: Yeah. (rolls his eyes)  
  
Alex puts ball after ball into the pockets. She's down to the 8 ball.  
  
Alex: 8-ball side pocket.  
  
Bosco: You'll never hit that shot.  
  
Alex puts it in.  
  
Alex: My twenty bucks please.  
  
Everyone is laughing.  
  
Bosco: I got beat by a girl. By a girl!  
  
Jimmy: No. You got your ass kicked by a girl. There's a difference.  
  
Everyone is laughing again. ("Ten Rounds with Jose Ceurvo" by Tracy Byrd plays)  
  
They are all sitting at the bar. Drinking and laughing. Their minds were at ease from the rough day.  
  
Alex: To show you all what a good sport I am. Another round! On me.  
  
They all get their new rounds and enjoy them. The scene fades out. 


	11. Storm Warning

Fan Fic Part 11: Storm Warning  
  
(Still Fly by Big Tymers is playing)  
  
Bosco and Gusler are driving around on patrol. They are by the park. There are guys playing basketball in the heat. Others are sitting in the shade watching as the pair goes by.  
  
Sully and Davis are also out driving around. They pull over to go into a convenience store for a soda.  
  
Kim and Alex are out in the bus. They've already had a couple calls. They have the windows rolled down.  
  
Kim: Beautiful day today.  
  
Alex: (driving) Yeah it is.  
  
Kim: I wish it were always this nice.  
  
Alex: I heard that there is a storm system moving in.  
  
Kim: Yeah. It kind of ruined my whole mood.  
  
Alex: It's not supposed to be here for a couple days.  
  
Kim: Yeah.  
  
Radio: Boyd 55-3, possible heat stroke Market and 130th.  
  
Kim: Market and 130th.  
  
Bosco and Gusler walk back to their RMP after making a stop to grab a snack.  
  
Bosco: Damn it!  
  
Gusler: What?  
  
Bosco: You don't see the flat tire?  
  
Gusler: How'd that happen?  
  
Bosco: If I knew, we wouldn't be standing here like this.  
  
Gusler: Should I call it in?  
  
Bosco: Go ahead.  
  
Gusler: 55 David to Central. We have a flat tire. Request assistance. 3056 118th.  
  
Central: Copy that 55 David  
  
Davis: Hey Sully, you hear that?  
  
Sully: Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.  
  
Davis: wonder if they remember that there is a spare in the trunk.  
  
Sully: Bosco remember something important.  
  
They laugh.  
  
Faith is heading back into the station in an unmarked RMP. She had to go to headquarters. She hears the call on the radio. She makes a right and heads towards them.  
  
Gusler: Umm. Bosco?  
  
Bosco: Not now.  
  
Gusler: You really ought to turn around.  
  
Bosco: Not now!  
  
Faith flips on the siren. Bosco jumps.  
  
Bosco: Jesus!  
  
Faith is laughing as she walks over to the RMP. She opens the trunk.  
  
Faith: Hey Bosco, there is a spare you know.  
  
She pulls the tools out and hands them to him. She's laughing.  
  
Bosco: Funny.  
  
He starts changing the tire. The tow truck pulls up. The driver walks over to the car.  
  
Driver: Need any help?  
  
Bosco: No! I've got it!  
  
The driver returns to his truck and leaves. Bosco finishes changing the tire and heads back to the house.  
  
The shift has ended and Bosco and Faith are heading home.  
  
Bosco: Thanks for embarrassing me today in front of Gusler.  
  
Faith: I thought that you did a good enough job on your own.  
  
Bosco: You know what? I'll get you back for that.  
  
Faith: I'm sure you will.  
  
They enter the apartment. Bosco turns on the news.  
  
Anchor: And here's Paul Jackson with a look at the weather.  
  
Paul: Good evening New York. Well today was the calm before the storm. Hurricane Caroline is headed up the east coast. It made landfall at 3 AM this morning in Southern Virginia. It is picking up steam and is classified as a category 4 storm. The projected path has it heading out towards sea by tomorrow night. We could Still see a category 1 storm hit us here in the city. There are severe thunderstorms Leading the storm, they should start by tomorrow afternoon. Residents are warned To take precautions such as having extra food and water on hand. Stay away from Windows and stay indoors.  
  
Bosco: Great. Now we'll have every nut in the city will be out in full force tomorrow.  
  
Faith: I'm going to take the kids to Fred's mother's tomorrow, we're going to have to Go to work early and I want them to be safe.  
  
Bosco: Good plan.  
  
Alex and Davis are also watching the news.  
  
Alex: Great. Just wonderful!  
  
Davis: I know what you mean.  
  
Alex: This isn't going to be fun.  
  
There is a thunderstorm going on outside. Alex looks out the window.  
  
Davis: They just put us under a hurricane watch.  
  
Alex: Today was the calm before the storm.  
  
Davis: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Kim is in the shower. Jimmy is watching television.  
  
Anchor: We interrupt your broadcast to bring you this breaking news. Hurricane Caroline has just been increased to a category 5 hurricane. The entire northeast Is now under a hurricane warning. This is the storm of the century. Please be Careful if you have to go out in this weather. The storm has wind speeds Topping 160 mph. These storms are extremely deadly.  
  
Kim comes out of the bathroom.  
  
Jimmy: You know that they're calling for a hurricane?  
  
Kim: No.  
  
Jimmy: We better get some rest. We're going to be out in this all day tomorrow.  
  
Kim: Great. Just great  
  
The next morning.  
  
Faith: Let's go guys. We're going to be late!  
  
Adrienne is playing in the middle of the living room floor. Her favorite toy is over by the couch. She stands up as she has been doing and giggles. She walks over to it and then behind the couch. Faith hears her giggling and looks to see why.  
  
Faith: Boz. Get in here!  
  
Bosco comes running into the room with toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
Bosco: What?  
  
Faith is laughing at his appearance. She then points to Adrienne who is walking towards him.  
  
Bosco: She's walking!  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Bosco: That's the only good that can come out of today.  
  
Faith: Oh come on Boz.  
  
There is a loud clap of thunder. Adrienne begins crying. Faith picks her up and they prepare to leave. The power goes out.  
  
Bosco: Great! Faith: And so it begins.  
  
Davis and Alex get out of a cab. It is pouring down rain.  
  
Davis: You be careful today!  
  
Alex: I will. You too.  
  
They head into their buildings. The desk officer stops Davis.  
  
Officer: Davis, roll call room.  
  
Davis: Okay.  
  
Bosco and Faith get there and are told the same thing.  
  
Bosco: What, we don't even get to change first?  
  
The squad is at the firehouse. Lieutenant Johnson is talking to them.  
  
Lieu: Okay guys. We've all got to be extra careful today. The hurricane is speeding up The coast right now. We are going to get a lot of calls. Just be careful.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, generator fire 118th.  
  
Lieu: Let's be careful out there.  
  
They all get in the truck. The door opens and rain comes blowing in. They pull out onto the street and cannot see anything through the water.  
  
Jimmy: Holy shit!  
  
Lieutenant Swersky enters the roll call room.  
  
Lieu: Okay everyone. I appreciate you coming in early. We are in for a rough shift. This hurricane has people scared to death. If you have to go out, be careful. Minor Calls are to be turned down. Only respond to the major stuff. If you see rising Water, DO NOT attempt to go through it. I know that many of you have never Been through this before, so be careful. Yokas, you are with Bosco. That'll be all.  
  
Bosco: You really think the two of us together is wise?  
  
Faith: Why?  
  
Bosco: If something happens, the kids have no one.  
  
Faith: If something happens, it happens. We have a job to protect people, let's do it.  
  
They head into the locker room to dress.  
  
The fire truck is being blown around. They get to the generator fire.  
  
Jimmy: Lieu, I can't see past the end of my helmet!  
  
Lieu: I know Jimmy. Let's get this thing out so we can head back.  
  
A strong gust of wind comes up. Jimmy and the Lieutenant are knocked to the ground.  
  
Jimmy: I got it! (referring to the hose that is wiggling away)  
  
The transformer blows. Sparks fly everywhere.  
  
DK: This isn't cool anymore!  
  
They get the generator fire out and get back into the truck.  
  
Jimmy: Whoa! Let's hope that we don't have to do that again.  
  
Bosco and Faith are out in the storm.  
  
Bosco: Look at these people. Looting everywhere.  
  
Faith: Bosco pay less attention to them and more attention to the road. Anything can Happen.  
  
Bosco: Yes mommy.  
  
Faith: Don't start with me tonight!  
  
A lightning bolt hits up the street from them. They are both blinded by the flash. Suddenly the pair feels as if they are falling.  
  
Faith: Bosco. What's going on?  
  
Bosco: We're sinking.  
  
The road in front of them collapsed and the car was headed into a flooded sewer system.  
  
Bosco: Faith, we gotta get out of this car.  
  
Faith: I know.  
  
They try to call in what happened but the radio won't work.  
  
Bosco: We've gotta stick together when we get out. If we get separated, we're in serious Trouble  
  
Faith: I know. Good luck.  
  
They exit the car. Each is holding onto it for dear life. The water was very cold.  
  
Bosco: We've gotta get out of this tunnel!  
  
The weight of the water is too much for Faith to hold on. She gets swept away from the car.  
  
Faith: Bosco!  
  
Bosco: Hold on Faith! Hold on!  
  
Sully and Davis are heading down towards the park. The wind has really picked up.  
  
Central: All units status check.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie the park.  
  
Other units respond.  
  
Central: 55 David, what is your location?  
  
Nothing  
  
Central: 55 David, what is your location?  
  
Sully: Central, do you have a last know location?  
  
Central: Negative 55 Charlie.  
  
Davis and Sully look at each other.  
  
Davis: You don't think?  
  
Sully: We're going to find out.  
  
They turn around and head off.  
  
The crew at the firehouse is alarmed when Lieutenant Swersky enters.  
  
Swersky: We've got a problem.  
  
Johnson: what's wrong?  
  
Swersky: Boscorelli and Yokas are missing.  
  
Everyone sits up.  
  
Johnson: Can't you get them on the radio?  
  
Swersky: We keep trying but don't get an answer. I need you all to stand by.  
  
Johnson: We'll go help search.  
  
Faith: Bosco! Help!  
  
Bosco: Hang on Faith! I'm coming.  
  
The water is flowing faster. Faith is searching around for something to grab hold of. Bosco has grabbed onto a pipe. He is having trouble breathing.  
  
Bosco: Faith, I'm sorry! Faith!  
  
Faith is swept down the sewer system farther. The tunnel splits to two parts. Faith is swept into the right fork.  
  
Faith: Bosco! Help!  
  
A few hundred feet away.  
  
Bosco: FAITH!  
  
Sully and Davis are headed up 118th.  
  
Davis: Sully, the street collapsed! You don't think?  
  
Sully: Let's find out.  
  
Battling the storm Davis and Sully exit the car to head to the hole.  
  
Sully: Bosco! Faith!  
  
Davis: Faith! Bosco!  
  
Before Bosco had exited the car he turned the lights on.  
  
Davis: Sully, look. The lights!  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central. We have found 55 David's car.  
  
Central: What's your location?  
  
Sully: 118th.  
  
Central: Help is on the way.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 street collapse on 118th.  
  
Lieu: Let's go.  
  
They head out. They see the lights of 55 Charlie. They jump out into the storm.  
  
Jimmy: Sully. Any sign of them?  
  
Sully: No. Nothing, just the lights.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson pulls the schematics of the sewer system out. He runs his finger down the chart. He notices the fork.  
  
Lieu: They could be anywhere!  
  
Alex: Lieu. We'll split up. We'll find them.  
  
Lieu: Jimmy, DK go with Kim and Alex. Take the right fork of the system. Sully, you Want to go with them?  
  
Sully: Yeah.  
  
Jimmy and DK grab some equipment from the truck and they hop into the bus and head down the street.  
  
Jimmy: In the amount of time that's elapsed. I think we should check down at the Lexington area.  
  
Faith is searching for a handhold. The water is freezing cold. She is fighting to get to the sides. It is dark and she can't see anything. She pulls for her flashlight. She gets it out and turns it on. The light is dim.  
  
Davis and the crew are opening up manhole covers.  
  
Davis: Bosco! Faith.  
  
Bosco hears the yells. He tries to yell for help but he is muffled out by the sound of the water.  
  
Davis: What if someone were to follow the pipes?  
  
Lieu: Too dangerous.  
  
Davis: What if that's the only place they have to hang on?  
  
Lieu: You came up with the idea. You go in.  
  
Davis: Fine. Give me a harness.  
  
Bosco is banging his flashlight against the pipe trying to be noticed. Davis enters the manhole.  
  
Davis: Bosco!  
  
The bus rolls up to Lexington. The crew gets out into the storm.  
  
Jimmy: Where's the storm drain?  
  
They search the area.  
  
Alex: Jimmy here.  
  
She lies on the ground.  
  
Alex: Faith! Faith! Can you hear me?  
  
Alex is shining a spot light down into the drain. Faith sees it. She is not giving in.  
  
Faith: Help!  
  
She is swept under the storm drain.  
  
Alex: Jimmy! She just passed under!  
  
Davis reaches Bosco.  
  
Bosco: Faith, went down.  
  
Davis: We know. They are on their way to her. Now let's get you out of here.  
  
Bosco: I'm really cold.  
  
Davis: I know Bosco.  
  
Davis pulls Bosco to the manhole.  
  
Davis: Alright. Let's get him out of here.  
  
Doc and Carlos are standing by with the bus ready to go.  
  
Walsh pulls Bosco out of the hole and puts him on the backboard. Bosco is starting to suffer from hypothermia.  
  
Doc: Let's go! Move it.  
  
Walsh drives. Carlos and Doc take Bosco's soaked uniform off.  
  
Doc: Body temp is down to 95  
  
Carlos: I'll get the blankets.  
  
Doc: He needs your body heat.  
  
Carlos: Not again.  
  
Doc: If you don't, he could die.  
  
Carlos takes off his coat, pants, and shirt and crawls under the blanket to give Bosco a chance.  
  
Alex, Kim, Jimmy, DK, and Sully get to the next opening in the sewer line.  
  
They get back in the bus and take off down the street. They stop and DK and Jimmy pop open the manhole.  
  
Jimmy: Shit! We're too big. Alex!  
  
They grab Alex's ankles and lower her in with the light.  
  
Alex: I see her! She's holding onto the pipe. But she doesn't look too good.  
  
Jimmy: Kim, give me that rope!  
  
They tie the rope around Alex.  
  
Sully and Kim have the backboard waiting. Alex inches her way towards Faith.  
  
Alex: Faith? You have to talk to me. Faith.  
  
Faith is slipping off of the pipe.  
  
Alex: Guys, I need more slack in a hurry! I'm going to lose her!  
  
Jimmy: Shit! More rope.  
  
Alex sees Faith's grip starting to give. She gives up the inching and dives into the water.  
  
Jimmy: Alex!  
  
Alex reaches Faith just as her grip let's go. Alex grabs the back of Faith's uniform and pulls her towards her. She adjusts her lifeguard grip and returns a grip on the pipe.  
  
Alex: Okay guys! I have her.  
  
Jimmy and DK pull the rope back. Jimmy reaches down into the hole to grab Faith. They pull her up.  
  
Kim: She's not breathing.  
  
Alex comes out of the hole. Jimmy is helping Kim. Sully wraps a blanket around Alex. Alex kneels on the ground to help Kim. The storm is blowing the rescuers.  
  
Kim: Let's get her in the bus. Jimmy drive!  
  
Walsh, Doc, and Carlos wheel Bosco into the waiting ER. They have blankets and monitors set up to warm his body temp. They put him on a table and start working on him. Carlos goes into the lounge to grab some coffee. Doc follows.  
  
Doc: Carlos, nice work.  
  
Carlos: Thanks.  
  
Bosco is on the table.  
  
Bosco: Where's Faith?  
  
Dr. Fields: Officer Boscorelli, look at me. We have to worry about you.  
  
Bosco: Faith. Where is she?  
  
Bosco is attempting to get up. Proctor holds him down.  
  
Proctor: They're on their way with her right now.  
  
Proctor rushes out of the room.  
  
Jimmy pulls the bus into the ambulance bay. The doctors and nurses rush to get Faith.  
  
Kim: We can't get a pulse, her veins were to small to start a line.  
  
Dr. Fields: We have it from here.  
  
Alex gets out of the bus, still soaked. Davis walks up to her.  
  
Davis: We need to get you some drier clothes.  
  
Alex: Looks like you already changed.  
  
Davis was wearing hospital scrubs while his uniform was in the drier. They walk into the ER. They watch as the doctors work on Faith.  
  
Dr. Fields: Someone close hat curtain!  
  
Proctor runs over and closes it. She then returns to the task at hand.  
  
Davis walks into see Bosco who has been wrapped in heated blankets.  
  
Bosco: You look like a doctor.  
  
Davis: You look like an Eskimo  
  
Bosco: Okay.  
  
Davis: How are you feeling?  
  
Bosco: Better. Did they bring Faith in yet?  
  
Davis: Yeah, the doctors are working on her now.  
  
Bosco: Working on her? What's wrong?  
  
Back in the other room.  
  
Dr. Fields: Get that oxygen going. Give me more heated blankets. We're not going to Lose her.  
  
In the hallway the squad is praying. Alex comes out of the lounge dressed in hospital scrubs as well.  
  
Alex: Any word?  
  
Doc: Not yet.  
  
The storm continues outside. Jimmy stands at the doors watching the lightning. Kim walks up to him.  
  
Kim: You did all you could.  
  
Jimmy: I'm scared it wasn't enough. What if it wasn't?  
  
Kim: You did your best.  
  
Jimmy: What if she dies? Her kids will have lost both parents.  
  
Kim: Hey, look at me. She's not going to die!  
  
Dr. Fields walks out into the waiting room.  
  
Dr. Fields: I have good news. She appears to be alright. We'll have to keep her Overnight to finish warming her, but she's okay. You all did excellent Work out there today.  
  
Everyone exchanges hugs. Everyone is so happy. Alex walks into Bosco's room.  
  
Bosco: You too?  
  
Alex: Yeah.  
  
Davis: Any word?  
  
Alex: She's fine. She's resting.  
  
Bosco: Thank God.  
  
Davis: Please don't ever do that to us again.  
  
Bosco: You don't plan on street collapses into a flooded sewer.  
  
Davis: I know.  
  
(It's the End of the World by REM plays in the background)  
  
Alex: I'm just thankful that everyone is alright.  
  
The scene fades out with Alex and Davis standing by Bosco, and Kim and Jimmy standing by Faith. Carlos, DK, Walsh, Sully and Doc are standing together in the waiting room. Lightning still flashing in the background. 


	12. Ending Freedom

Fan Fic Part 12: Ending Freedom  
  
Faith: So what are you guys doing for your bachelor party? Bosco: You won't tell me what you girls are doing. So I can't tell you what we are doing. Faith: Well fine. I'll see you Saturday then. At the alter! Bosco: I'll be there! Faith: You better be.  
  
They laugh. She kisses him as he heads out the door with his bag.  
  
Faith: Don't get in any trouble! Bosco: I won't mommy.  
  
It was Thursday evening. Bosco was heading to Atlantic City with Sully, Davis, Jimmy, Walsh and DK. They were celebrating Bosco's last two nights as a single guy.  
  
Jimmy: You know. This is going to be a lot of fun. Just don't show up drunk to your wedding! Bosco: Doherty, you trying to give me tips? Jimmy: Yeah. Walsh: This is coming from the same guy who married, divorced, and now is back together with Kim. Bosco: True. Let's go have a blast!  
  
They all pile into Jimmy's car and head off for Atlantic City.  
  
Faith calls Kim  
  
Faith: Hey Kim. Kim: Hey. Faith: They just left. Kim: Alright, we'll be right over. Faith: Okay. See you in a little while then.  
  
Carlos and Doc are on duty.  
  
Carlos: Everyone else is out having fun and we are here. Doc: Yeah, but think of how much of a difference we are making by being here. Carlos: I've never been to Atlantic City. Doc: Don't worry about it. Radio: Adam 55-3 MVA 95th and Amsterdam. Doc: 95th and Amsterdam.  
  
Kim and Alex arrive at Faith's apartment.  
  
Faith: Hey guys come on in.  
  
They enter. It is the first time that either has been there.  
  
Kim: Nice place. Faith: Thanks.  
  
Alex is looking at the picture from Faith's wedding to Fred.  
  
Alex: Wow. You looked beautiful that day. Faith: Thanks. Hopefully I'll look as beautiful Saturday. Kim: You will. Faith: I know. So what's the plan? Alex: Well, we have some ideas. Kim: Since there are no kids. Let's go.  
  
The three leave to begin their celebration.  
  
The guys get stuck in traffic.  
  
Bosco: Oh come on. I'm not spending my last days of freedom stuck in traffic. Davis: Relax Bosco. We have time.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Bosco: I just want to have fun. Jimmy: We know.  
  
Doc and Carlos arrive at the scene of the MVA. There is a cop car and the fire crew already there.  
  
Doc: What do we have Lieu? Lieu: Driver is banged up pretty good. Passenger not real bad. Child in back seat has been screaming since we rolled up. Doc: Carlos, the child in the back.  
  
Doc works on the driver, Carlos has the baby.  
  
Doc: Carlos, call for another bus. Carlos: Central Adam 55-3 we need another bus at this location.  
  
Doc has to intubate the driver of the car. Carlos checks the child in the back.  
  
The girls pull up to a club.  
  
Faith: Oh no. We are not going in there. Alex: Come on. Live a little. Besides, you think that Bosco and the guys aren't doing this? Faith: Oh all right.  
  
They go into the club. The atmosphere is jumping. The music is playing loud, lights are going. There are people everywhere dancing.  
  
Faith: (yelling) And we are how old? Kim: (yelling) Who cares. This is supposed to be a fun night. Alex: (yelling) No guys. No rules. Let's party!  
  
They drag Faith out onto the dance floor.  
  
The guys pull up to the hotel.  
  
Jimmy: All right, we're here. Bosco: It's about time. Sully: Let's get checked in and have some fun. Bosco: One step ahead of you.  
  
They walk up to the desk and check in. They go to their rooms. Bosco looks at his.  
  
Bosco: Sweet!  
  
He is excited about the king size bed and hot tub in his room. He goes to meet the guys in the lobby.  
  
The girls are dancing in the club. The song stops. The DJ comes on.  
  
DJ: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm DJ Max. I'll be spinning tunes for you all Evening. If there's something you want to hear just come up and tell me. I'll see what I can do.  
  
The music starts again. Kim and Alex make their way back to Faith.  
  
Kim: You're supposed to be having fun. Faith: I am! Alex: Then what are you doing over here? Faith: Getting a drink.  
  
Alex and Kim laugh when they see it. Faith ordered a very large Margarita. Kim and Alex each order a drink.  
  
Alex: So what do you think the guys are doing right now? Kim: Knowing Jimmy, they are out getting drunk. Faith: Yeah. The guys have found their own club. They are all enjoying the evening dancing with other women. They are having a blast.  
  
Jimmy: Let's get out of here. I have an idea of some fun we can have!  
  
They all exit the club and head down the street to a tattoo parlor.  
  
Jimmy: Shall we? DK: Oh yeah.  
  
They all walk in. Bosco doesn't know.  
  
Walsh: Come on chicken! Bosco: I don't know what I want.  
  
They are looking at the books.  
  
Jimmy: Let's all get this spider web. Bosco: That is sweet!  
  
They look at the artist. He agrees to do the spider web for all of them. Each removes his shirt and sits in the chair to get it done.  
  
The girls are laughing. Three hot guys walk up and ask them to dance. They all agree, they leave their drinks and head out on the dance floor. They are having a blast. Faith looks over at her drink to see a young man slipping something into Kim's. She leaves the dance floor. Kim and Alex watch. Faith walks up to the bartender.  
  
Faith: You know that guy over there? (pointing to the young man.) Bartender: Never seen him before. Why? Faith: Just call NYPD. He just slipped something into this glass. (hands him Kim's glass) I'm a cop. Do NOT pour that out.  
  
Kim and Alex walk over.  
  
Kim: What's going on? Faith: Don't drink out of your drinks. Just hold onto them.  
  
Faith walks over to the young man.  
  
Faith: Hey! Man: Hey. Faith: Come here often? Man: Yeah, all the time. You? Faith: First time here. Man: Lot's of pretty women. Faith: Like that one? (she points to Kim) Man: Yeah. She's really hot. Faith: That why you slipped something in her drink?  
  
The guy tries to run. Faith grabs him.  
  
Faith: You're under arrest. Man: Get off of me. You can't do that. Faith: I can and I did.  
  
Faith pulls out her badge.  
  
Man: You tricked me! Faith: I watched you slip it in her drink. There was no tricking about that.  
  
Gusler and another officer enter the club and go to the bartender. Faith escorts the man over to them. She hands Gusler a jar with Kim's drink in it.  
  
Faith: I watched him slip something into the drink. Take this to the lab to have it tested. Gusler: Okay.  
  
Kim and Alex walk over.  
  
Faith: Let's get out of here. Kim: Thanks. Faith: For what? Kim: For watching out for me. Faith: Don't mention it.  
  
They walk out of the club.  
  
The guys all have their new tattoos. They go to the liquor store and get some drinks and head to the beach.  
  
(Jimmy Buffet's "Margaritaville" plays)  
  
Jimmy: I can't believe we just did that. Bosco: That was sweet. Davis: Alex is going to flip out. Sully: Nah. You worry too much.  
  
They all laugh and continue drinking.  
  
It's now 3 AM. The girls don't feel like going home yet.  
  
Kim: Now what? Faith: I've got an idea. Alex: Well? Faith: Let's splurge. Kim: On what? Faith: Sundaes.  
  
Kim and Alex look at each other.  
  
Kim and Alex: Death by chocolate!  
  
They all laugh and get into the car to head to the market.  
  
The guys are all drunk now.  
  
Bosco: You know what? Jimmy: What? Bosco: It's a shame that a guy has to get married to have this much fun. Davis: You got to when you are being taken off the market. Bosco: I know. Sully: You're not having second thoughts about this are you? Bosco: No. This is the best night of my life.  
  
They all laugh again.  
  
The girls enter Faith's apartment with bags of ice cream and toppings. Faith grabs three huge bowls from the cupboard. She gets spoons out and then they all set out to create the perfect sundae.  
  
Faith starts by putting chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream in her bowl. She tops it with hot fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry.  
  
Alex: That's not good enough!  
  
Alex puts three scoops of chocolate ice cream in her bowl. She adds a scoop of vanilla. She cuts up a banana. Then she dumps hot fudge on top. Smothers that with whipped cream. Then she adds a cherry and sprinkles.  
  
They are all laughing.  
  
Faith: Like chocolate? Alex: Absolutely. Faith: All right Kim.  
  
Kim puts a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream, and a couple scoops of chocolate in her bowl. She covers that in hot fudge, chocolate syrup, and caramel. Then she adds whipped cream, a couple cut up strawberries, some sprinkles, and a cherry. Alex and Faith are laughing.  
  
Kim: Now that's a sundae!  
  
They all are laughing. They move to the couch and put a movie in. They are watching "My Big Fat Greek Wedding"  
  
Faith: Yeah, we're all going to be fat! Kim: Hey. I'm eating for two now! Alex: We can tell.  
  
They all laugh again.  
  
The sun is coming up over the beach. The guys are all laying there. Their heads are pounding. A cop walks up to them.  
  
Cop: I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. Jimmy: Sorry officer, we didn't know that we weren't allowed to watch the sunrise. Cop: You can do that, but not with open containers of alcohol.  
  
Bosco stands up.  
  
Bosco: Sorry officer. Cop: Just get out of here before I arrest you okay?  
  
Sully is the closest to sober of the bunch.  
  
Sully: We were just leaving officer. Cop: Good. Don't let me catch you all out here again. Sully: Believe me. You won't.  
  
The guys head back to the hotel.  
  
Bosco: My head is killing me. I'm going to lay down for a while. Sully: Yeah, we all should before we check out.  
  
They all go to their rooms and sleep off the previous night.  
  
The movie is ending. The girls are giggly. They all need to sleep. It's 5:30 AM.  
  
Faith: I'm really tired, and I don't feel so hot. Kim: Yeah. Me too. Alex: Yeah. Sleep would be good. I think I'm just going to stay right here. Faith: You are more than welcome to.  
  
As the DVD player turns off the news is on.  
  
Anchor: A suspected rapist was caught last night at the Skyrocket night club last night. Off duty NYPD sergeant Faith Yokas alerted the bar tender to call the cops after She witnessed this man Nathan Burke dropping a substance into another woman's drink. Witnesses say she then approached the man and made the arrest before other police officers arrived. The man was then taken into police custody. The drink tested positive for Rohypnol or "roofies," a common date rape drug. Thanks to quick action by Sgt. Yokas, the suspect was unable to add another victim to his list.  
  
Kim: Wow. I really don't know what to say. Alex: Good work last night. Faith: Thanks. Now can we please get some sleep?  
  
They all fall asleep. Ice cream dishes on the floor. The television is still on.  
  
Bosco wakes up around noon. His head is still pounding. He looks at his arm where the new tattoo sits.  
  
Bosco: Why did I ever let them talk me into this? Oh. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get back.  
  
DK and Walsh are putting their stuff in the car when Bosco walks down.  
  
DK: Hey there. How are you feeling? Bosco: Not so loud.  
  
Bosco puts a pair of sunglasses on.  
  
Bosco: Got any aspirin? Davis: What's the matter Bosco? Drink too much?  
  
They all laugh at him. Jimmy and Sully walk out and they head back to the city.  
  
Jimmy: I never thought that I would be one of those people heading into the city on a Friday instead of away from it. Walsh: Me either. Bosco: Oh my gosh! Jimmy: What? Bosco: Sully, we are supposed to pick up our tuxes at 4. Sully: Don't worry, we'll be back in time. It's only 2 now. Bosco: If we aren't. Davis: Bosco, you're worrying. Bosco: Am not.  
  
They are heading across the bridge.  
  
Faith and the girls are asleep. Emily, Charlie, and Adrienne return with Fred's mom.  
  
Fred's mom: Why I never.  
  
Charlie and Emily were laughing. Faith heard this and woke up.  
  
Faith: Hey guys! How was your night with grandma? Charlie: We went to the movies. Emily: And then we went out to eat. Faith: Oh. Fred's mom: This place looks like a mess. Faith: (looking around) Yeah. It does.  
  
Kim and Alex both wake up.  
  
Alex: What time is it? Faith: It's 2:30. Kim: Whoa. We've been asleep for awhile. Faith: Hey guys. I want you to meet Fred's mother. This is Kim and Alex. They are my two best friends. Fred's mom: Nice to meet you. Kim: The pleasure is ours. Alex: Yes.  
  
Fred's mom decides that she must leave. She kisses the children and walks out the door.  
  
Charlie: Did you guys have a slumber party? Faith: (thinks about it) Yeah. We did. Charlie: You had ice cream!  
  
Alex and Kim are trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
Faith: Yeah. We did. Charlie: Can I have some? Faith: Knock yourself out.  
  
Charlie runs over to the freezer and gets out the chocolate ice cream. He gets a bowl and then scoops some out. He then makes a mess while putting chocolate syrup on it. Everyone laughs. Faith grabs some whipped cream and puts it on the tip of his nose. He laughs, everyone in the room laughs.  
  
Kim and Alex then leave to go home.  
  
Sully pulls up to the shop where the tuxes are. He, Davis, and Bosco enter the shop.  
  
Shopkeeper: May I help you? Bosco: We're here to pick up the tuxes for Boscorelli. Shopkeeper: Spell the last name please.  
  
Sully and Davis laugh.  
  
Bosco: B-O-S-C-O-R-E-L-L-I Shopkeeper: Give me a minute.  
  
He walks into the back.  
  
Bosco: This is a bad sign. Sully: Oh come on Bosco, it can't be that bad.  
  
The shopkeeper comes out carrying white tuxes. Bosco's jaw drops.  
  
Bosco: Those aren't our tuxes. Shopkeeper: They say Boscorelli. Bosco: We ordered black. Shopkeeper: According to this, you didn't. Bosco: Oh, I ordered black. Shopkeeper: No, you didn't. Bosco: I want black! Shopkeeper: It'll be a couple days to get black in. You all aren't typical sizes. Bosco: A couple days? I don't have a couple days. My wedding is tomorrow. Shopkeeper: Looks like you're wearing white.  
  
The shopkeeper hands the white tuxes and shoes over the counter. Davis and Sully are laughing. Bosco is furious. They walk back out to the car. Jimmy, DK, and Walsh are standing there.  
  
Jimmy: White? Bosco: I ORDERED black. Jimmy: White!  
  
DK, Walsh, and Jimmy are laughing. Davis, Sully, and Bosco stare at them with unhappy looks. They get back in the car and return to their apartments.  
  
Bosco puts on his tux to see how it feels. He is beaming.  
  
Bosco: Less than 24 hours. I can't wait!  
  
He picks up the phone to call Faith.  
  
Faith: Hello? Bosco: Hey babe. Faith: Hey Boz. You home? Bosco: Yeah. Faith: You coming over? Bosco: I heard that it's bad luck to be together the night before your wedding. Faith: That's only on the day of. Bosco: Well. I would be tempted to stay. Faith: Oh okay. Bosco: I just called to say that I love you. And in less than 24 hours, you will be my Lovely wife. Faith: I know. I can't wait. Bosco: Well. I'm going to go now. I will see you tomorrow. Love you. Faith: Love you too. Bosco: Bye. Faith: Bye.  
  
Jimmy is sitting in the living room watching tv. Kim walks in.  
  
Kim: what's that on your arm? Jimmy: A tattoo. Like it? Kim: Is this what you all did last night? Jimmy: Some of it. What did you all do? Kim: Well, Faith arrested a suspected rapist. We had ice cream and watched movies. Jimmy: Oh. Kim: I was thinking. Jimmy: What? Kim: We still haven't told Joey. Jimmy: We haven't have we? Kim: Is he home yet? Jimmy: Yeah. He's in his room. Kim: Joey, can you come out here a minute?  
  
Joey runs out and plops down on the couch next to Jimmy. Kim sits on the other side.  
  
Joey: What's up mommy? Kim: Your dad and I have something to tell you. Joey: You're getting married again?  
  
Kim and Jimmy chuckle.  
  
Jimmy: Well sport, maybe. Joey: Then what? Kim: You are going to get a little baby brother or sister. Joey: (his eyes get the size of oranges) Really?  
  
(Creed "With Arms Wide Open" plays)  
  
Kim: Yeah. Jimmy: You're going to be a big brother. Joey: Cool!  
  
They sit back and turn on the tv. They sit there together  
  
Alex and Ty are in their living room.  
  
Davis: You had an exciting night last night huh? Alex: Not really. Davis: Faith caught a rapist. Alex: Well, yeah. Davis: That's pretty exciting. Alex: Looks like I wasn't the only one with an exciting night. Davis: The tattoo? Alex: Yeah.  
  
She snuggles into his side.  
  
Alex: I love you. Davis: I love you too.  
  
Sully is staring at his wedding ring again. He turns on the television and falls asleep on the couch.  
  
Bosco is standing by the window in his apartment looking down at the traffic below. The streetlights are on. He watches in silence  
  
Faith is doing the same at her apartment.  
  
The song ends and the scene fades out. 


	13. Fairytale Endings

The day you've been waiting for has arrived. Faith and Bosco are getting married.  
  
Fan Fic Part 13: Fairytale Endings  
  
Faith, Kim, Alex, and Emily are all preparing for the wedding.  
  
Kim: Faith, you look beautiful. Faith: Thanks Kim. Those gowns look gorgeous on you all too.  
  
Kim, Alex, and Emily are all wearing short, powder blue dresses. They come down to the knees of the girls. Faith is wearing a beautiful white gown, with a long vail. She is wearing a blue sapphire, heart shaped pendant on her necklace. All of the girls hair is done the same, it's all pulled back except for right at the sides, were it is spiral curled and let fall in front of their ears to frame their faces. There is a white ribbon in each one's hair to hold the hair in place in the back.  
  
Alex: Are you nervous? Faith: I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I thought that this day would never Come. And now it's here. I can't believe it. Kim: It's your happiness. This is going to be a beautiful day. Faith: It really is. Not too hot. Alex: Everything looks great.  
  
Bosco, Davis, Sully, and Charlie are putting on their tuxes.  
  
Bosco: How do I do this bowtie? Sully: I told you that you should have gotten the ones that you just fasten into place. Bosco: Shut up and help me!  
  
Charlie laughs.  
  
Bosco: You think this is funny don't you? (Charlie giggles) Come here, I need to fix Your hair. Can't let your mom see you all dressed up with messy hair. Sully: I never thought that I would see the day when Bosco was more worried about Someone else's appearance than his own. Davis: Yeah I know. It's kind of scary. Bosco: Oh shut up! You're just never around me when I'm in a good mood. Sully: I don't know what Faith gave you, but whatever it was worked. Bosco: You think I can't be nice on my own? Davis: Nope. Find it hard to believe. Oh come on!  
  
The park is filling with the guests. There are ten rows of chairs set up. I red carpet is laid in between the two sides of the chairs. There is a white arbor set up in front of the chairs. There are carnations, roses, and ivy spread throughout the arbor. The seats are filling. Jimmy is sitting in the 3rd row. DK and Walsh are beside him. Doc, Carlos, and Gusler are also seated near them. Faith's mom is in the first row with Adrienne who is wearing a white dress and has a blue bow in her hair. Faith's brother and his family are seated next to her. Bosco's mom is on the opposite side. Lieutenant Swersky and other officers from the precinct fill in some seats. Other people include friends and other family members of both Faith and Bosco. Davis and Sully seat the remaining guests.  
  
A messenger walks in.  
  
Messenger: The guests have arrived. They are ready to begin when you are. Faith: Thank you.  
  
The messenger leaves.  
  
Kim: Take your time. Faith: I'm ready. Alex: Don't worry, you look spectacular. Faith: Thanks. Emily: Let's go mom. Faith: Okay sweetie. Here we go girls.  
  
The priest walks to the arbor with his Bible in hand. Bosco follows soon after. He and the others are wearing white tuxedos with long tails and a red rose boutenier. They have black bow ties and white gloves. Davis and Sully join Bosco at the front. A tape is played with classical music on it.  
  
Emily starts down the aisle holding a bouquet of carnations and daisies. Bosco smiles as she walks to the front. His smile is radiating. He is nervous. Sully pats him on the shoulder. They continue to stand with their hand held in front of them.  
  
Charlie comes down the aisle carrying the rings on a light blue pillow. He too has on a white tuxedo and whitegloves. He also has the rose. His hair is neatly combed and slicked over. He reaches Bosco. Bosco is smiling. Charlie stands behind Davis.  
  
Kim begins down the aisle. She too is carrying carnations and daisies. She reaches the front. Alex comes down the aisle next. She reaches the front and turns to the back of the area.  
  
The tape plays the introduction to the Bridal March. A white carriage pulled by two white horses pulls up to the red carpet. Faith is helped from the carriage by an assistant to the driver. Everyone stands and turns. Bosco is awestruck by Faith's beauty. She looks around. Her smile radiates across her face. She begins up the aisle. She is carrying a bunch of white roses and baby's breath. She reaches the front. The music stops.  
  
Priest: Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of this man and this Woman in holy matrimony. Rarely in this world is there a union more perfect Than this. Maurice and Faith, two hearts willing to combine to be one soul. Together they will go on to form a home for themselves and three beautiful Children. A home rich in love. We gather hear today to show or love and support For Maurice and Faith.  
  
I would like to read from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 "Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."  
  
This is true not only for physical love between two beings, but also spiritual love. For the father in heaven so loved the world that he sent his only son as our Savior. Maurice, Faith, you share a bond that few others can imagine. It is only right for myself and all of your friends, and family that you have chosen to attend to share in the joy that you will call marriage.  
  
The priest holds an unlighted candle. He lights it.  
  
Priest: This candle is meant to be a symbol of your love. The candle burns brightly. So to does your love. You are the keepers of the flame, one which burns brightly in your hearts. Love is a circle that has no beginning or end. Life circles around love. Love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely of places. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy, is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who love.  
  
Maurice, Faith, we do not truly understand the true depths of your love for one Another. We may assume that your hearts contain a wellspring of joy and love, For you would not be standing here before us if you didn't. We as your friends And family gather here today to share in your love.  
  
(Trisha Yearwood's "How Do I Live" plays in the background)  
  
Priest: Maurice and Faith have chosen to write their own vows. Faith has chosen to Testify and affirm her love for Maurice.  
  
Faith: I have thought that you only learn to love once. I was wrong. I have had a shaky Life. I hit turbulence in my life. When I thought that I was falling, there you were To pick me up. You were a saving grace for me. I can never repay you for all that You have done for me and my family. When I thought that the world had left me Behind, you opened your heart to me. For that I am grateful. For all that I have Been through. I could have never gone it alone. You showed me that two hearts Can bear more weight than a single one. The day that you asked me to marry you, I knew that I had found my one true soul mate. It is strange to think that a tragedy Can breed a new life, and a new love. You have opened a door that I would have Never opened. For the remainder of my time here on this earth I will love no other You are my one and only. You are the missing piece of my life. You finish the Puzzle. You complete me.  
  
Kim and Alex are crying. Faith's words touched them deep inside. Faith's mom shifts Adrienne in her lap. Bosco's mother looks over to her soon to be granddaughter. She smiles.  
  
Priest: Maurice, are you willing to testify your love for Faith?  
  
Bosco: Faith. I cannot tell you how many times in my life I felt that this day would never Come. I felt that I would never find a true love. I thought that I would have to Spend the rest of my life alone. Then you entered my life as my partner at work. It turns out that you are now my partner in life. The keeper of the stars knew What he was doing when he joined us together as partners. As partners we have Had our ups and downs. I realize that all of the downs came because of our Relationship, you always believed in me. You believed in me at times when I Didn't believe in myself. You turned out to be my saving grace. For that I can Never repay you. I am indebted to you for the rest of my life. A life that I want to spend with you and no other. You have changed me for the better. I never thought that I would wake up in the morning with the woman I love and three beautiful children. In one day all of that can change. You have filled a void in my life. For that I can never thank you enough. The only thanks that I can give you is my hand in marriage. Without you, I would be nothing. You are my everything.  
  
(Song ends)  
  
Priest: Maurice and Faith have confessed their love for one another through words. Now They will symbolize that love through the traditional rings. The rings please.  
  
Charlie carries the rings to the priest. Bosco has taken the glove off of his right hand.  
  
Priest: Two simple bands of gold. The circle has no beginning or end. This is to symbolize your love for one another. Maurice, the ring.  
  
Faith puts her right hand in Bosco's left.  
  
Bosco: Faith. With this ring comes my promise that you shall not walk alone in this World ever again. My heart is your shelter. My arms are your safe home. We May share our ups and downs, but God shall always bless us. And to this Promise, I am bound to keep. By giving you this ring, I promise that we will Always walk together through life. This ring is a symbol of my heart. You will Always have it close to you, so that even if I am not around, I am there. I can Think of no greater gift to give to you. You are my life, and for that I am Grateful. I thank the Lord each day for the gifts that he has given me. With this Ring I thee wed. Bosco slides the ring onto Faith's finger. He smiles. His pride is radiating.  
  
Priest: Faith, do you have some words to say to this man?  
  
Faith: Maurice. This ring has come as a symbol of my love for you. My love has no Beginning, and no end. In it you will find the comfort and strength to guide you Through a rough day. You hold the key to my heart. This ring is a symbol of an Unbroken unity. It is a symbol of truth and strength. There is no greater depth to A relationship. On your finger, you hold everything. You hold my life, my Strength, and my love. To cherish and honor for all of the days of your life. As Your ring is a symbol for me, mine too is a symbol for you. When the storms toss You on the sea, remember that the ring is a guide to the safety and securities of home. Of my heart, and my soul. With this ring then, do I thee wed.  
  
Faith slips the ring onto Bosco's finger. Bosco and Faith are standing there.  
  
(Everything I Do by Bryan Adams begins)  
  
Faith thinks back to when she and Bosco first met. They were at the police academy. He was a total ass. She remembered the first day that they worked together. It was awkward. He was a jerk. Hard to think how she softened him up over the years. He became her best friend. Often times he knew more about her than her own husband. Now Bosco was ready to be that husband.  
  
Flashback: Bosco is trapped with Benny Ross behind his RMP. He gets up to run for Cover. He is like a target in a shooting gallery. Faith jumps out from behind the cover of her RMP. She runs across the street supplying cover fire for Bosco to get to the safety of another vehicle.  
  
She was willing to sacrifice her life for him.  
  
Flashback: Bosco is laying in the doorway of an apartment. He is beaten and Downed by a shot. Faith had just gotten to the top of the stairs. Faith: I need to help him. The suspect holds the gun on her, she will not leave Bosco. ESU shoots and kills The suspect.  
  
She easily could have been laying there beside him, but she wasn't. The Lord had seen to it that she was there to help him.  
  
Bosco is also thinking back to his times with Faith. He thinks back to the day that she was chasing the rapist through the subway and she was hit with the pipe. He should have never let her get out of the car. She was pregnant, he knew better than to let her get out of the car. She was doing her job. He remembered getting there to find her laying on the ground, her gun six feet away from her. He was scared.  
  
He recalled the day that Faith went into labor with Adrienne. He was scared to death when he found her laying in the stairs. He realizes how easily both her and Adrienne could have died that day. He had saved them.  
  
She had saved him on Memorial Day. Had she not yelled, Davis would have never got the shot off to kill the terrorist. She didn't have a clean shot. He knew that. He thought about the explosion on New Year's. He was inside the building and almost killed. Faith: Bosco! That building's unstabled. Get out of there!  
  
It was a scary life that he was leading. A life that he knew he couldn't change. He just had to make adaptations.  
  
Priest: This man and this woman have sworn by vows and the exchange of a ring to be Bound together in the bonds of matrimony for the rest of their lives. We are Gathered here today to celebrate this love. But still I must ask. Does anyone Gathered here in the company of the Lord see any reason that these two shall not Be wed? If he does, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace.  
  
There is a long pause. No one has any objections. Faith and Bosco smile.  
  
Priest: Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Bosco lifts the vale and passionately kisses Faith. Everyone in attendance claps and cheers. Sully looks at Davis. Davis has a huge smile on his face. Kim and Alex are crying tears of joy. They are thrilled to be part of the moment. Everyone quiets, the kiss ends.  
  
Priest: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I get to introduce you for the Very first time. Mr. And Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
(The song ends)  
  
Again everyone cheers. This time it is a standing ovation. The tape player starts in the Wedding March as Bosco and Faith head back the aisle. Bosco stops and takes Adrienne from Mona's arms. They head back for the carriage. Emily and Charlie are behind. Bosco assists Faith into the carriage. He hands Adrienne to her. Then he helps Emily in, and picks Charlie up and puts him in before climbing in himself. The carriage heads off through the park.  
  
Bosco: I can't believe it! Faith: I know.  
  
They are watching as everyone begins to follow. They are headed towards the FOP hall for the reception.  
  
Bosco: You got you fairytale wedding. Faith: I got my Prince Charming Bosco: And I got my Cinderella.  
  
They are laughing. Adrienne is babbling on and on.  
  
Adrienne: Daddy.  
  
Everyone is shocked.  
  
Bosco: Did you hear that? Did you hear that? She called me Daddy!  
  
Faith, Emily, and Charlie are laughing. Bosco is excited.  
  
Bosco: Daddy's here sweetheart. Faith: You're the only father she's ever known.  
  
They get to the FOP hall. Everyone is waiting on them inside. They enter the doors and get a shower in bubbles. Adrienne is laughing and waving her arms at the bubbles. She is in Bosco's arms. There is music. Bosco and family are seated at the head table. Sully stands up and raises his glass.  
  
Sully: I'd like to make a toast. As the best man, it is my responsibility to make some sort Of comment. Though I'm no good at speeches. To Bosco, you got yourself a Wonderful woman. Though I'm still not seeing you as a family man. To Faith, You are the one woman who has ever tamed Bosco's heart. May the two of you Share in many joys for years to come.  
  
The crowd: Here here.  
  
They drink and then Bosco stands up.  
  
Bosco: This is the happiest day of my life. I have not one, but three beautiful women in My life. Adrienne called me Daddy. I thank you all so much for the love and Support that you have showed us. Without that love and support, none of this Would have ever been possible. Thank you all for coming and enjoy dinner.  
  
The music continues and dinner is brought out. They all enjoy it.  
  
Sully: It's time for the time honored tradition of the bouquet toss. All of you single ladies Out there stand in the center of the floor.  
  
Kim, and Emily, and Rose, and all of the other women stand in the center of the floor. Faith stands with her back to them.  
  
Sully: On the count of three. 1, 2,3!  
  
Faith tosses the bouquet. Kim catches it. Everyone congratulates her. Alex and Faith are laughing at Kim's luck. Jimmy walks over to her.  
  
Jimmy: Think it's a sign? Kim: Maybe. Jimmy: You looked beautiful today. Kim: Thanks Jimmy.  
  
Alex stands up. Alright guys, it's your turn. All of you single guys, get out in the middle of the floor for the garter toss. All of the single guys are on the floor. Bosco takes the garter off of Faith's leg.  
  
Alex: Ready Bosco? Bosco: Yeah. Alex: On three. 1,2,3.  
  
Bosco tosses the garter over his shoulder. Carlos catches it. Everyone pats him on the back. He is shocked to be holding it.  
  
DK: Way to go Carlos! Walsh: Yeah, way to go. Carlos: But I.  
  
Everyone laughs at Carlos's speechless expression. The music starts back up and everyone mingles around to talk.  
  
DK: Congratulations Bosco. Bosco: Thanks. DK: Don't mention it.  
  
Faith is talking with her mother.  
  
Mona: Bosco is one amazing guy. Faith: I know Mona: He'll be good for you. Faith: Yeah, he's been great already.  
  
Fred's mother walks over to her.  
  
Fred's mom: Hope I'm not interrupting. Faith: You're not. Fred's mom: I just wanted to say that you looked as beautiful today as you did when you Married my son. Faith: Thanks. Fred's mom: I'm sorry about what I said in the past. I hope that you can forgive me. You deserve to be happy. Hopefully Maurice is the one that you will spend The rest of your life with. I know that together you will give my Grandchildren a safe and loving home. Faith: Thank you. We will give Emily, Charlie, and Adrienne all of the love and support That one could ever need and more.  
  
Faith and Fred's mother embrace. Bosco sees this and walks over.  
  
Fred's mom: Maurice. Bosco: Yes ma'am? Fred's mom: I have no doubt that you will be a great father and role model for my Grandchildren. Bosco: I will do my best. Fred's mom: I know you will.  
  
She smiles and then hugs him as well. Faith smiles in the background. Alex and Davis walk over.  
  
Alex: This has been great guys Faith: Thanks, we tried. Davis: You two did an awesome job with the planning. It has been a sensational wedding. Bosco: I gotta give most of the credit to Faith. She did most of the planning. Alex: You did an awesome job. Faith: Thanks.  
  
Bosco's mom walks over.  
  
Rose: Hello everyone. Bosco: Ty, Alex, have you met my mother? Alex: I don't think so. Bosco: Mom, this is Ty and Alex. Ty works with me and Alex is FDNY paramedic. Rose: Nice to meet you both. Davis: The pleasure is ours. Rose: Faith, you looked wonderful today. Faith: Thank you. Rose: It takes a lot to get my Maurice to settle down, I don't know how you did it. Bosco: Ma! Rose: I am glad that it was you that got him to calm down. Faith: Thanks.  
  
They embrace. Rose kisses Faith on the cheek. Charlie and Emily walk over.  
  
Rose: There's my favorite grandchildren. Bosco: You have a lot of catching up to do. Rose: We've got time, don't we kids? Emily and Charlie nod in agreement.  
  
Rose: How about this weekend we go shopping?  
  
The kids are excited. Faith and Bosco laugh.  
  
Sully: You know what we haven't done yet? We haven't shared in the first dance of Mr. And Mrs. Boscorelli. DJ, you know what to do.  
  
The lights dim except for a spotlight on Faith and Bosco. The DJ begins a song (Tracy Byrd "Keeper of the Stars")  
  
Bosco: Mrs. Boscorelli, may I have this dance?  
  
He asks with his hand outstretched. They begin to dance. They are smiling as the song plays. For once in their lifetime, the world is revolving around the two of them. Faith puts her head on Bosco's shoulder.  
  
Bosco: I'm glad that this day has come. Faith: Me too. Bosco: So what do you want to do on your first night of being my wife? Faith: I'm sure that you know.  
  
The song ends and everyone claps.  
  
Bosco: Excuse me, there is another young lady that I must dance with.  
  
He walks over to Emily. He extends his hand and they dance to the next song. Faith dances with Charlie. Kim and Jimmy dance, Alex and Davis as well. Sully walks over to Rose.  
  
Sully: You have a great son. Rose: I know. Sully: Would you care to dance? Rose: Why thank you.  
  
They join everyone on the dance floor.  
  
DJ: It's time for one last dance. Faith, this is dedicated to you by your husband.  
  
"All My Life" begins to play in the background. Bosco walks over to Faith.  
  
Bosco: I thank God everyday that you are in my life. Faith: Me too.  
  
The scene fades out as everyone is dancing. The song ends. 


	14. The Honeymoon

Fan Fic 14: Not such a Vacation  
  
Bosco, Faith, Davis, and Alex are loading the back of the Explorer. They are ready for a tip to the Adirondack Park. They were looking forward to a weekend in the mountains.  
  
Davis: This is going to be an awesome weekend, no worries, just us and nature. Faith: I didn't know that you were so into the mountains. Alex: This will be fun. Bosco: Yeah, no work, no kids, just us and that big blue sky! I'm glad that we are sharing our honeymoon with you two. Alex: I just want to be able to enjoy it, no crashes, just a great weekend. Faith: It's going to be a blast. Davis: I can see that. Bosco: That it? Davis: Yep. Bosco: Let's roll!  
  
The kids are with Fred's mother. Davis, Alex, Bosco, and Faith are all ready to head out.  
  
Bosco: All right. A couple hours and we'll be on a 4 day vacation in heaven! Alex: I can't wait.  
  
They all climb into the Explorer. Faith and Alex give the guys the front seats. Bosco is driving, Davis is riding shotgun. Bosco turns on the radio they all sing along to "We Are the Champions" by Queen. They are having a blast. They're headed out of the city.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A street gang watches as the Explorer passes.  
  
Leader: There they go. Let's roll!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walks into the firehouse. Doc and Carlos are in the kitchen.  
  
Doc: Kim, you okay working with a sub while Alex's gone or would you rather work With Carlos?  
  
Carlos's eyes get big and he frantically shakes his head.  
  
Kim: I think I'll take the sub.  
  
Carlos breathes a sigh of relief as Kim walks upstairs.  
  
Carlos: Thank God! I don't want to work with a pregnant woman. Doc: It's not that bad! Carlos: Only a food and restroom stop between every call. Doc: Oh. Doc laughs at the way Carlos presented it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully is sitting alone in role call.  
  
Swersky: Watch out. There's been a lot of reported gang activity recently. Things could turn to hell real quick out there. Keep your eyes and ears open. Gusler you're with Sullivan. That'll be all.  
  
Gusler looks at Sully.  
  
Gusler: Gangs? Sully: Relax, we won't have any problems. They're normally active in 55 David's territory. Gusler: Oh.  
  
They sign out their radios and head to the RMP.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alarm: Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 residential fire 687 143rd.  
  
The squads scramble. The substitute walks in. Kim grabs him.  
  
Kim: Name's Kim, you're with me today. Sub: Mark Kim: Okay Mark, let's go!  
  
Kim jumps in the driver's seat. The fire trucks pull out of the house lights and sirens wailing, followed by the buses. Sully and Gusler watch as the four emergency vehicles pull out. Sully radios central.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central, 10-98. Central: Copy that 55 Charlie. Shots fired 687 143rd. Sully: 687 143rd.  
  
He and Gusler hop in the car and head off.  
  
Fire and EMS arrive on the scene to find the building fully involved. They split up. Jimmy and DK lead Walsh and a rookie into the building. They search room by room, floor by floor for victims. There is heavy smoke on the second floor. They get to a back bedroom where they are greeted by flames and a family who has been shot.  
  
Sully and Gusler pull up outside.  
  
Doc: What are you doing here? Sully: We got a report of shots fired.  
  
Jimmy radios  
  
Jimmy: Lieu, we got a whole family in here shot! Lieu: Get them out of there!  
  
Jimmy grabs a woman, probably the mother. DK takes the man. Walsh and the rookie each grab a child.  
  
Doc: (into his radio) This is Adam 55-3 we need additional buses at this location.  
  
Jimmy is the first out the door, Carlos and Doc rush to help the victim. Kim and Mark take the man that DK carries out. They all split up when the two children are brought out as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco pulls into a gas station to fill up the tank. Faith and Alex walk into the store to grab some snacks and a drink.  
  
Faith: Hmmm.. What do I want? Alex: Go for the Combos. Faith: I was thinking about either the Pizza flavored or the Nacho Cheese. Davis: What are we talking about? Alex: Combos. Davis: Pizza flavored!  
  
He grabs a bag for himself and heads to the counter. Alex grabs bag of Doritos and joins him. Faith walks up to the counter with water and combos. She pays for the gas and the snacks and heads back out to the car. They head off up the road again, another hour and they will be at their destination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim works on the one child who came out of the fire. Doc looks up. The woman has already died. He runs to assist Carlos with the husband. Carlos has it under control so Doc checks on Mark.  
  
Doc: How you doing? Mark: Have an exit wound. This kid needs an OR. Doc: Let's get him on the bus!  
  
They lift the backboard and load the little boy onto the bus. The doors are closed and the bus speeds off. Kim watches, then she continues her work on the little boy. He too needs to be taken to Mercy. She loads him onto the bus with the help of another medic. They rush off to Mercy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco pulls the Explorer into parking area.  
  
Bosco: Well, we're here.  
  
They all climb out.  
  
Alex: This is really beautiful. Davis: I know. Bosco: Well, what are we waiting on? It's gonna be dark in a couple hours.  
  
They grab their packs and hike into the campsite. They watch as some deer cross the trail in front of them. They stand and watch for a moment. They come up on their campsite and begin setting it up.  
  
The group doesn't know that they are being watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the lounge at Mercy. Kim, Mark, Doc, and Carlos are just sitting around.  
  
Doc: You all did a great job with that call. Carlos: But it didn't help, we lost them all. Doc: We did the best that we could. Kim: Yeah well, today our best wasn't good enough. Doc: You can't kick yourself for this. Mark: Do you guys always get this down when you lose a patient? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys set up the camp and start the campfire to make dinner. The four of them are just sitting by the fire watching it burn.  
  
Davis: I haven't done this since before my dad died. Faith: I can imagine not. Davis: I've missed it. Alex: Well maybe we can do this with our children when we have them. Davis: Definitely. That will be good. Bosco: Alright. Dinner's ready.  
  
They sit in the twilight eating, and enjoying conversation. They are still unaware of the onlookers. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gang member: We gonna get them Romeo? Romeo: No. We wait. I want the women alone. Gang Member: Why? Romeo: The one was responsible for putting me away. Her partner was there too. I want them both. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim grabs her bag and is ready to head out for the night. Jimmy spots her.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Kim: Hey Jimmy: Heading out? Kim: Yeah Jimmy: Be careful okay?  
  
Kim pauses.  
  
Jimmy: You okay? Kim: Yeah. The baby just kicked. (she is smiling) Jimmy: (excited) Really?  
  
Kim takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. They smile. DK walks downstairs.  
  
DK: Whoa! I'll come back. Jimmy: (laughing) DK. The baby is kicking. DK: Oh. Okay.  
  
Kim and Jimmy are laughing at DK. He is laughing at himself.  
  
Kim: DK. Do you want to feel it?  
  
DK cautiously approaches and puts his hand on her stomach. He jumps when the baby kicks. Walsh comes down the stairs and reacts the same way DK did. DK spots him and yells.  
  
DK: Hey Walsh! Come here. The baby's kicking.  
  
Walsh puts his hand on Kim's stomach to feel the baby kicking.  
  
Walsh: A real soccer start you got there. Lieutenant Johnson and Carlos walk down.  
  
Lieu: Are we interrupting anything? (he laughs) Jimmy: No Lieu, the baby is kicking.  
  
By now Kim has put her bag on the ground. Lieu and Carlos each put their hands on Kim's stomach to feel the baby kick. Mark comes down and is shocked. He watches and thinks that this house is strange. He tries to sneak out.  
  
Kim: See you tomorrow Mark!  
  
Mark is shocked by this and hesitates.  
  
Mark: A. Yeah. Tomorrow.  
  
He walks out of the house. The crew laughs.  
  
Jimmy: this probably doesn't look good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Bosco and Davis are still sitting by the fire. Alex has already turned in for the night. Faith is preparing to go to sleep herself.  
  
Bosco: Looks like the girls went to sleep on us. Davis: Yeah it does. Bosco: I say tomorrow morning, after breakfast, we go fishing. Davis: Sounds good. Now let's go to sleep ourselves. I'm exhausted.  
  
Bosco puts out the fire and he and Davis head off to their tents. Bosco lays next to Faith.  
  
Faith: This is going to be great. Bosco: I know. Faith: Thank you for suggesting that we do this.  
  
Bosco wraps his arm around her and they fade off to sleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning rolls around. Faith gets up in the crisp morning. She watches the sun come up over the mountain as she starts the coffee. Bosco comes out of the tent and notices Faith sitting on a rock. He puts his hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
Bosco: Sorry babe. Faith: I didn't know you were up yet. (she takes a sip of her coffee) Bosco: Yeah. Beautiful isn't it? Faith: Yeah. Bosco: Well, not as beautiful as our family. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim is yelling for Joey.  
  
Kim: Let's go! You're going be late! Joey: I can't find my shoes! Kim: They're out here by the couch. Come on! Breakfast is ready.  
  
Joey comes out, puts on his shoes and eats breakfast.  
  
Kim: Your dad's going to pick you up from school and take you to the dentist. Joey: Do I have to go? Kim: Yes! Now hurry up.  
  
Joey finishes his breakfast and grabs his bookbag.  
  
Kim: Bye sweetie. I love you. (she kisses him on the forehead) Joey: Awwww. Mom! Kim: Bye. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad is sleeping in the bunks when the alarm goes off.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55 MVA 143rd and Merriside  
  
The guys jump up from their bunks and head for their gear. Jimmy slides down the pole and grabs his gear.  
  
Jimmy: Let's go boys!  
  
They jump in the truck and pull out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Alex finish their breakfast. Bosco and Davis grab their fishing poles and head off for a nearby stream. Alex and Faith clean up after breakfast.  
  
Alex: It's great being away from the city. Faith: I know. It's so relaxing. Alex: Yeah. It's great not to hear the cars, and crashes. Other people. Sirens, horns.  
  
Their conversation is cut short by intruders.  
  
Romeo: (gun drawn) Ladies. How are you today? Remember me Officer Yokas?  
  
Two gang members grab Faith and Alex.  
  
Romeo: Ladies. You are going to need to talk to us. We've got all the time in the world. Unfortunately for you, we're the last people you will see on this earth! Search Them for weapons! Epecially that one (pointing his gun at Faith) Search the Tents. Faith: What do you want Romeo? Romeo: Ah. She wants to know what I want. I'll tell you what I want! I want revenge For you and your partner putting me away! Faith: You deserved it.  
  
Romeo shoves his gun in her face.  
  
Romeo: Shut up! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into.  
  
Alex and Faith's hands are tied behind their backs.  
  
Romeo: Let's go!  
  
Romeo drops a note beside a dish. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Davis are sitting by the stream.  
  
Davis: Think we'll catch anything? Bosco: I don't know. Davis: Wait a minute. I got something!  
  
Davis reels in a good sized trout.  
  
Bosco: Now there's dinner! Davis: Yep.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim has a doctor's appointment. She sits in the gown on the exam table. Her doctor comes in.  
  
Doctor: How are you today Ms. Zambrano? Kim: I'm doing good. Doctor: Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby? Kim: Yes.  
  
The doctor does the exam and sonogram.  
  
Doctor: Well Ms. Zambrano. You're going to have a healthy little boy. Kim is happy to have received this news.  
  
Doctor: Okay. So I will see you next month. We're getting down there. Just two more Left. Kim: Thank you.  
  
The doctor leaves. Kim dresses and heads off to work. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Davis are walking up to the campsite whistling.  
  
Bosco: Hey girls! Check out the size of this fish Davis caught! Girls? Davis: This doesn't look good.  
  
They look around and see the mess of the campsite.  
  
Davis: Hey Bosco, look at this. (hands the note to Bosco)  
  
Bosco reads the note. He grabs his gun.  
  
Bosco: Son of a bitch! Davis: what? Bosco: They took them! Davis: Who? Bosco: Romeo  
  
Davis has his gun drawn and the two are looking around for any signs of struggle or people.  
  
Davis: Why would he come after the girls? Bosco: Faith and I locked him up 6 years ago. Now he's back for revenge. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gang takes Faith and Alex higher up the mountain. Another member comes running.  
  
Member: Romeo. They just found it. They have their guns. Faith: Romeo. Leave her out of this. This is between you and me. Romeo: (hits Faith's face) Shut up! All four of you are going to die. So it doesn't matter.  
  
Romeo walks away.  
  
Alex: Are you okay? (she says noticed the blood streaming down Faith's cheek) Faith: Yeah. Don't worry. The guys will get us out of this.  
  
Faith sat and watched the gang members. She counted how many there were. She made a mental note each time one passed by. Her head really hurt, the blood was starting to dry on her face. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis hangs up from his cell phone conversation.  
  
Davis: They are forming a search party right now. The helicopters will be in the air Anytime now.  
  
Bosco is standing there surveying the surrounding ridges.  
  
Bosco: I'm going after them! Davis: Bosco wait!  
  
Bosco has already run in the direction of one of the peaks. Davis stays to wait for the local authorities. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Gusler walk into Mercy  
  
Sully: You called for us? Proctor: Yeah. We had a rape case come in.  
  
Proctor leads Sully and Gusler to the girl.  
  
Sully: My names is officer Sullivan, this is my partner Officer Gusler. We need to ask You a few questions about your attack. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walks into the firehouse.  
  
Kim: Hey guys! (she says as she heads up to the bunks to change)  
  
Carlos: You're not going to say anything about her being late? Doc: No. She had a doctor's appointment. She told me that she would be a little late. Carlos: Oh.  
  
Kim comes back down as Mark comes into the room.  
  
Kim: You ready Mark? Mark: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
They head towards the bus. The alarm goes off.  
  
Alarm: Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 Multiple victims 108 and Lexington. The medics all scramble for the buses. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sullly and Gusler pull onto the scene after clearing the rape case. They are responding to a 10-13 at the location. A bitter gun battle is unfolding between the police and two rival gangs. As Sully and Gusler dive behind the RMP Sully hears the sirens from the buses.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central. Tell those buses to hold off. The scene is not clear! Central: 10-4 Charlie.  
  
Gunshots continue to ring out. Officers and gang members fall all around.  
  
Central: All EMS units be advised to stay clear of the area. Hold your positions. The Area is not clear.  
  
Kim stops the bus a block away from the scene. There is a loud crash. Kim ducks low in the seat. An errant bullet has come through the windshield. She looks over at Mark. He is slumped down in the seat, blood running down his face.  
  
Kim: Mark! Mark! (into radio) Boyd 55-3 to Central. We have come under fire! We are Vacating the area!  
  
She throws the bus into reverse. She stays low in the seat. She loses steering as another bullet hits the tire. Doc and Carlos watch as the bus comes to a jerky stop.  
  
Carlos: What the?  
  
Kim unhooks the belts on her and Mark.  
  
Kim: Boyd 55-3 We are vacating the bus. We are under fire, my partner has been hit.  
  
Doc and Carlos jump out of their bus to aid Kim who is struggling to get Mark away from the bus. They reach her and take Mark as they run for the bus. Kim jumps in the driver's seat as Doc and Carlos get Mark in the back.  
  
Doc: Go! Go! Go!  
  
Just as Kim starts to pull away the other bus explodes.  
  
Kim: Holy Mother of!  
  
She gets the bus turned around and then screams off towards mercy as Doc and Carlos work on Mark in the back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally the remaining gang members withdraw from the scene, out numbered by the cops. ESU pulls onto the scene.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central the area is now clear.  
  
The sounds of sirens from buses and fire trucks fill the streets. Gusler and Sully stand amid the carnage. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The local authorities reach Davis. The FBI and police K-9 units show up. Davis explains the situation and then they head to the hills. The helicopters circle. Bosco looks up to see the helicopters but he continues up the mountain. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Alex hear the helicopters.  
  
Faith: (whispers) They're coming for us.  
  
The gang members grab the women.  
  
Romeo: Time to move on!  
  
Faith is pushed hard and bumps into Alex.  
  
Faith: I'm sorry Alex. (whispers) Don't worry, I've got an idea. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim sits in the waiting room at Mercy. Doc and Carlos rush a police officer from the gun battle in. Once the doctors take over, Doc and Carlos sit with Kim.  
  
Doc: Anything? Kim: Not yet. Doc: It's not your fault. Kim: I know.  
  
Doctor Fields walks out.  
  
Kim: How is he? Dr. Fields: He should be fine.  
  
Kim and Doc each breath a sigh of relief. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness approaches as the search parties return to base camp.  
  
Officer in Charge: We're going to have to shut it down for the night. Bosco: Our wives are still out there with ruthless gang members. Davis: Bosco. Don't worry. We'll find them. Faith knows what she is doing! If anybody can get out of this situation it is Faith. Get some rest. Officer: Sir. We know how you feel. Your friend is right. Get some rest.  
  
Bosco goes to his tent to lay down. He watches as everyone goes to sleep. As soon as everyone is off guard he takes off again. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith works on slipping out of the ropes that have her hands tied. She is free. She unties Alex.  
  
Faith: (whispering) Come on. Let's go.  
  
The two slip off quietly into the woods. They run down the slope. They trip over downed trees and rocks in the dark. They have no clue where they are running to. They just hope to reach the stream and follow it back towards their camp. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gang member: Romeo. Romeo: You better have a damn good reason for waking me. Gang member: They're gone. Romeo: What? You idiot!  
  
Romeo pulls out a switch blade and stabs the gang member. He then rallies the rest of the gang to search for the girls. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walks into the apartment.  
  
Jimmy: You okay after that shooting today? Kim: Yeah. I'm fine. Jimmy: I'm not sure how to tell you this. Kim: What? Jimmy: There's a man hunt going on in the Adirondacks right now. Kim: Huh? Jimmy: There's a search and rescue mission going on. Two women. Kim: Wait! That's where Alex is right now. Jimmy: (his facial expression is stone cold) They're searching for her and Faith.  
  
Kim's heart drops. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully walks into his apartment. He checks his messages.  
  
Machine: Sully. Hey man, it's me Davis. Romeo and his gang kidnapped Faith and Alex. We're looking for them right now. I'll keep you informed.  
  
The machine beeps.  
  
Sully: Oh man! Faith will get them out of it. She's a smart woman. She'll get them home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls reach the edge of a rock face.  
  
Alex: Now what? Faith: I don't know. There is no way we can make it down from here. Alex: Yeah and going up doesn't appear to be much of an option either.  
  
Faith turns to see the sillohets of the gang members coming down the slope. They begin running again.  
  
Romeo: You two can't escape!  
  
They continue running. It is nearing 3 AM. The women are clearly exhausted.  
  
Alex: We can't lose them. Faith: I know, just hang in there. We'll get out of this! Alex: I don't know how much longer I can go. Faith: You have to press yourself, it may be the only way we get out of this alive.  
  
The women turn down into a ravine. The gang members run past as the two cling tightly to the face of a cliff.  
  
Faith: Stay still. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim wakes from a nightmare. She is soaked with sweat. Jimmy turns on the light.  
  
Jimmy: Are you okay? Kim: I had a nightmare, that's all. Go back to sleep. Jimmy: Okay.  
  
Jimmy turns the light out again. Kim sits up in the bed. She is still thinking about the dream. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco is still looking. The sun is beginning to rise. He sees the girls in the valley below. He also sees the gang members headed straight for them.  
  
Bosco: Faith! Alex! RUN!  
  
The gang members look up. The girls run. The gang members chase. Some shoot at Bosco who attempts to provide a distraction. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis: Whoa! They were gunshots.  
  
The officers scramble towards the sound *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Alex run down the slope. Alex trips on a rock and falls. Faith stops and turns.  
  
Alex: Faith, go on! You can make it without me! Faith: I'm not leaving you here!  
  
Faith helps Alex up and together they attempt to reach the stream below. The gang members are catching up to them fast.  
  
Alex: Faith. You have a family. Go on without me! Faith: I'm not leaving you.  
  
They both stumble over a downed tree and roll down the mountain. The gang members catch up. They are standing over them with guns drawn. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is in the kitchen making breakfast for Joey when Kim walks out.  
  
Jimmy: Hey how are you feeling this morning? Kim: I'm good. Jimmy: You want breakfast? Kim: No thanks. Jimmy: Come on, you need to eat for the health of you and the baby.  
  
Joey gets up and grabs his stuff to head off to school.  
  
Kim: Bye sweetie. Joey: Bye mom. Bye dad. Jimmy: Later sport!  
  
Joey leaves.  
  
Jimmy: So how was your doctor's appointment? Kim: Good. Everything is fine. Jimmy: Did you finally give in and ask whether it is a boy or a girl? Kim: Yeah. Jimmy: Well? Kim: We're having another boy! Jimmy: That's great! (he hugs Kim). I've been thinking about names. Kim: Me too. Jimmy: I want to name him after Bobby. He meant so much to you. Kim: (crying) Jimmy. Thank you. Jimmy: Robert Doherty.  
  
Kim is still crying. She has no clue what to say. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Romeo: You two didn't think that you would get away from us that easily did you? Hope That you did everything you ever wanted to, because you are done now.  
  
He has the gun held to Faith's head. Everyone is caught by surprise when the helicopters hover over head, snipers sitting with guns aimed. 4x4s come up over the hill, and officers come over the crest with guns drawn.  
  
Loudspeaker: Drop your weapons, get down on the ground. We have you surrounded.  
  
The officers close in. Romeo holds the gun tighter to Faith's head. Faith sees an opening and kicks him in the side of the knee. He drops to the ground and drops the weapon. She grabs it and holds it on him as the officers move in and arrest the gang members. Bosco and Davis rush into their wives.  
  
Bosco: (holding Faith) I was so scared. Faith: I know.  
  
The paramedics come in and exam the girls. They think it's best to take them both to the hospital. They put Faith on a gurney and load her into the back of a bus. Bosco climbs in with her. The medics put a splint on Alex's leg and strap her onto a gurney. Davis climbs into the back of the bus with her the doors are closed and the bus pulls off. 


	15. Unwelcomed Good byes The final chapte...

Chapter 15: Un-welcomed Goodbyes *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith is sitting on the subway, about halfway back the distance of the train. Looking around the car she could see people young and old. There was movement in the car before hers. She wondered what was going on. She stands up and walks into that car. She takes a seat just inside and watches. There are two men acting rather bizarrely.  
  
Man: Sit down! Everyone just sit down!  
  
He yells at everyone in train car. Faith watches as the two men begin to fool with a bag. She cautiously reaches in her bag for her cell phone with the instant text messaging. She figures that if she can get a message out to Bosco, but she has to do it without drawing attention to herself. It's worth a shot. She types the message quickly and sends it.  
  
Man: You! (pointing a gun at Faith) What are you doing? Faith: Sitting here. Man: You sure are spunky. Faith: Just waiting to see what happens next. Man: It's simple. Everyone dies. Faith: You sure about that now? Man: Yeah. I am. There is no one to stop us! (he laughs)  
  
Faith sees his weakness. He is too confident in himself. If she can get them separated she has a chance of saving them.  
  
Faith: The cops are on their way. Man: You really think so? Faith: Yeah. Man: They don't know. There is no way! Faith: They're on their way.  
  
The other guy comes over.  
  
Other guy: What's going on here? Man: This lady thinks that the cops are going to stop us. Other guy: Well, when we're done there won't be much left to save.  
  
Faith wonders whether or not to act because she doesn't know how many others there are and what other weapons they have. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco in out on patrol solo. He doesn't hear his phone ring to alert him of the message.  
  
Bosco: What a day, what a day? The weather is awesome! And I have the car to myself!  
  
His thoughts are interrupted. Central: 55 David MVA 1200 E. 109th. Bosco: 1200 E. 109th.  
  
He heads off for the call *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex and Kim are loading an elderly woman into the bus.  
  
Kim: It's beautiful out here today. Alex: Yeah, for late August it sure is nice. Kim: I could live with this all year. Alex: Nah. I need some cooler weather. Kim: True. I like snow when I don't have to be out in it.  
  
Kim closes the backdoors and hops into the cab. She pulls off and heads for Mercy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco is clear of the car accident. He pulls over to get a drink. He walks into a convenience store, buys a bottle of water and heads back outside. He leans on the RMP as he drinks.  
  
Bosco: Ah. Now this is nice. Central: 55 David, domestic dispute 95th and Arthur. Bosco: 95th and Arthur. 55 David  
  
He gets into the RMP and heads off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully are patrolling down Riverside. Davis is humming the Beach Boys "Wish They All Could Be California Girls."  
  
Sully: You're in a good mood. Davis: (pauses) Yeah. Sully: What's gotten into you? Davis: The weather. (sings) "Well east Coast Girls are hip I really dig those styles they wear.."  
  
Sully shakes his head and laughs. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two men move to another car. They take the bag with them. Faith decides that she needs to do something.  
  
Faith: People, I need you to move towards the back of the train. I'm with the NYPD I Will handle this.  
  
She flashes her badge so they know that she isn't kidding. The people move. Faith sits back down by the entrance to the car. The one man enters.  
  
Man: What the?  
  
Faith grabs him. They wrestle. She struggles but manages to wrestle away his gun. She cuffs him to a pole.  
  
Man: It'll do you no good. There's a bomb on the train and the engineer is dead. Faith: You won't get away with this.  
  
The other man looks at his watch, then looks back into the other compartment.  
  
Other guy: What is taking him so long?  
  
He enters the car. Faith attempts to take him down too. This man is much stronger than the last. He throws her against the wall. She crumbles to the floor. He kicks her a couple times in the stomach.  
  
Other guy: Hope you reconcile with your creator because you are responsible for the Deaths of everyone on this train.  
  
The man unlocks the handcuffs of his partner and leave for the back of the train. Faith lies on the floor of the car holding her ribs. She attempts to get up and get to her bag but she crumbles back onto the floor in pain. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy, DK, and Walsh are listening to the Yankees game as they are cleaning up the truck.  
  
Jimmy: Come on guys! DK: They're down by 7. Walsh: Yeah, 7 runs to the Twins. Jimmy: They can come back. Announcer: Heading into the top of the 9th it's Twins 7, Yankees nothing. We'll be back After this. DK: And you think they'll come back?  
  
They continue to wash the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc, Carlos, Alex, and Kim meet up for a break.  
  
Doc: So how has your day been so far? Alex: Nothing spectacular. Doc: Same here. Carlos: Get it right. It's been down right boring. Kim: At least the weather has been good. Carlos: Yeah tell me about it! Doc: You start your maternity leave next week right? Kim: Yeah, but I feel like I'm going to pop any day now.  
  
They all laugh. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith finally gets to her feet. She struggles to her bag. She dials Bosco again.  
  
Faith: Dammit Boz! Answer your phone!  
  
She hangs up and dials 911.  
  
Faith: This is Sergeant Yokas, 55 Precinct. I'm on the subway coming up on 125th. There's a bomb on the train and the engineer is dead.  
  
She hangs up the phone and rushes into the car with the bomb. She tells everyone to calmly move to the back of the train. She looks at the bomb and in big numbers it flashes "5:00" then counts down.  
  
Faith: Oh my God! There's less than 5 minutes. *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sully and Davis are about to stop for dinner when they hear the call on the radio.  
  
Central: All units be advised that we have a bomb situation on the subway. ESU and Bomb Squad are in route. All units in the 55 prepare for back up.  
  
Sully and Davis look at each other.  
  
Davis: You think it's terrorists again? Sully: I don't know. I really don't know. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith moves to the next car and gets the people to move to the back. She heads into the engineer's compartment to attempt to stop the train, but the two men sabotaged the controls. She looks at her watch. There's less than 4 minutes now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There are police units at the Subway stations evacuating them. There is a mass panic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco clears himself of the domestic dispute and listens to the radio traffic.  
  
Bosco: What is going on? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The alarm sounds at the firehouse.  
  
Alarm: Squad 55 be prepared for mass casualties from a possible bomb on the subway at 125th.  
  
Jimmy and the guys are still listening to the game. The Twins score again.  
  
Jimmy: Mass casualties? Lieu: Let's go guys!  
  
They all scramble for their gear and jump in the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith rushes back towards the back of the train. There are people praying, people crying, people sitting emotionless. She looks at her watch. 10, 9, 8, 7.  
  
Faith: God, I know that I come to you a little too infrequently. But tell my kids that I love them, and help the victims of this accident overcome the hardships. I suck at praying but please God.  
  
There is a loud explosion. Faith is knocked to the floor. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are a block away when they see the fireball exit the subway terminal.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central we have a confirmed explosion on the subway!  
  
They rush out of the car to see what they can do. They attempt to get down the steps but there are flames shooting out of the tunnel. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and other police units pull onto the scene. The buses get there too. Fire trucks arrive to the smoke and flames.  
  
Kim: Oh my God!  
  
The medics and police stand and watch in horror as the firefighters fight the flames to get to the train. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith looks up. Her body is numb. She tries to speak, but cannot hear a word of what she is saying. She attempts to stand. It is impossible. She looks back to see the front half of the car that she is in. It has been blown away. There are people everywhere. Some frantically attempting to get out of the train that is on its side. She has no energy or strength. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The firefighters get close to the train.  
  
Jimmy: Lieu! We got a mess down here. We have people trapped. We need back boards Now!  
  
DK and Jimmy attempt to cut a hole in the roof of the car. They get through only to find bodies and frantic people.  
  
Jimmy: Everybody calm down! It's going to be all right.  
  
The cops rush down to help out. The medics follow.  
  
Jimmy and DK enter the train. There are still fires burning.  
  
Bosco looks forward towards the front of the train where firefighters from another house are attempting to put out the blaze.  
  
Kim is hurrying down the stairs when she stops.  
  
Alex: Kim, what's wrong? Kim: Contractions. Alex: Oh great. How far apart? Are you going to be okay? Kim: 2 minutes. Yeah I'll be okay. Alex: Sully! Davis! Get over here!  
  
Davis and Sully come running.  
  
Alex: Can you take Kim to Mercy? She's in labor and we are short buses already. Sully: Yeah.  
  
Sully and Davis carry Kim to the squad car and they head off for Mercy. They get stuck in a huge traffic jam because of the explosion.  
  
Sully: Great! He hits the horn and sirens. Davis: That's not gonna help much! Sully: I know. Kim: Guys. Sully: Yeah. Kim: It's coming. Sully: WHAT? Kim: The baby. Davis: Don't push! Whatever you do, don't push!  
  
Sully gets the RMP onto the sidewalk and starts moving forward. There is another traffic jam and cops out directing traffic.  
  
Kim: Sully, I need to deliver this baby! Sully: Hang on Kim, we're 6 blocks away! Kim: No, NOW!  
  
Sully and Davis look at each other. Davis grabs the gloves and hops out. Sully searches for a shirt or towel or something.  
  
Davis: Okay Kim, you're going to have to help me through this. Kim: I will, I will.  
  
Sully walks to the door as the baby is crowning.  
  
Davis: Come on Kim. Push. I see the head. Push.  
  
Kim screams in pain and then there is silence. *~*~*~*~*~*~* ("Hero" by Chad Kroger begins)  
  
DK and Jimmy are moving debris off of passengers. Other firefighters are in the car with them.  
  
Jimmy: If you can hear me, let us know where you are!  
  
They move debris and help the medics assess victims. DK is near the front of the blown out car.  
  
DK: Jimmy get up here!  
  
Jimmy hurdles debris to join DK who is attempting to pull some seats off of Faith.  
  
Jimmy: Faith. Faith. Can you hear me? Faith? DK: Jimmy, she's got a metal bar in her abdomen. Jimmy: Alex!  
  
Alex scrambles into the car.  
  
Alex: Faith! Jimmy: She's barely breathing. Weak pulse! Alex: We gotta get her on a flat surface. DK: We can't move her.  
  
He looks at Faith, there is a metal bar that extends through her stomach and out through her back. Alex: Shit!  
  
They do their best to get her on a backboard.  
  
Alex: She's coding! Jimmy: Start CPR, we'll carry you!  
  
Alex ends up on the backboard as Jimmy, DK and other firefighters carry the backboard up the stairs and to the bus. There is a line of police, firefighters, and paramedics watching as they walk towards the bus.  
  
Jimmy: Bosco!  
  
Bosco comes running.  
  
Bosco: Oh my God! Faith!  
  
They get to the bus. And load her. Carlos joins Alex.  
  
Carlos: Mercy, we have a critical patient coming in. Impaled through abdomen, in Respiratory and pulmonary arrest. Recessitation underway.  
  
He hangs up the phone.  
  
Alex: Dammit Lombardo, can't you drive this thing any faster? *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis looks at Kim as Sully hands him a shirt to wrap the crying baby in.  
  
Davis: Congratulations.  
  
Davis brushes Kim's hair back out of her face after handing her the baby. He is smiling, so are Kim and Sully.  
  
Davis: Well, what's his name? Kim: Bobby.  
  
Sully smiles and grabs his radio.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie to Central. Alert Mercy that we have a mother and newborn on their Way via squad. Central: 10-4 Charlie.  
  
They hop back into the RMP and pull off towards Mercy. Davis looks back to see Kim holding the baby. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lombardo pulls the bus into the ambulance bay. The doctors and nurses pull open the doors and scramble to unload Faith. Dr. Field's is shouting orders to everyone. Alex is on the gurney still performing compressions. Dr. Fields: Alert the OR that we have an impalement victim coming up. Alex: Aren't you going to stabilize her first? Dr. Fields: No time for that, she'll lose too much blood down here. Let them do it.  
  
They enter the elevator and head up for the OR. Proctor takes Bosco up the next staff elevator as Carlos and Lombardo watch from the doors. Sully and Davis pull up with Kim.  
  
Davis carries Kim in. Sully carries the baby. They are lead to a trauma room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy and DK are going back through the rubble. They pull out more victims. They feel a vibration.  
  
DK: What was that? Jimmy: I don't know.  
  
There is another explosion. The fireball knocks DK and Jimmy to the ground. Jimmy slowly rolls over and looks at DK. DK is laying on the floor still.  
  
Jimmy: DK. DK. Talk to me. DK: (weakly) Jimmy. Jimmy: You okay man? DK: I think so.  
  
Walsh and Lieu rush in.  
  
Lieu: DK! Jimmy! You okay? Jimmy: (standing) I think so.  
  
In come more firefighters with backboards. They strap Jimmy and DK each to one and head up the steps again towards the buses. (song ends) *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crew rushes Faith into the ER. The doctors and nurses scramble around. They put Faith on a trauma table. The crew is pushed out of the room by Proctor.  
  
Bosco watches in horror as the doctors work on Faith. Alex puts her hand on his shoulder. Alex: She's strong Bosco. She'll get through this.  
  
All Bosco can do is cry. He watches Dr. Fields shock her, then watches as the paddles are put down and work is done on her wounds. They put the bars up on the side of her bed and rush her to the elevators.  
  
Bosco: What's going on? What's happening? Dr. Fields: They have to operate to remove the bar from her stomach. Bosco: (putting hands on his head) Oh God! How am I going to tell the kids? Alex: Tell them the best way you know how. Bosco: They should be here.  
  
Lieutenant Swersky rushes in.  
  
Lieu: They're on their way, Sully and Davis are bringing them. How is she? *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The buses roll into the ambulance bay with DK and Jimmy. They are unloaded and rushed in. Alex and Carlos turn to look.  
  
Carlos: Holy! Alex: This looks more like a war zone. Carlos: Tell me about it.  
  
Proctor returns to the ER.  
  
Proctor: Kim had the baby. Alex: Are they all right? Proctor: Yeah. You'll never guess who delivered it. Alex: Ty? Proctor: Yep. She's upstairs resting if you want to see her. Alex: What room? Proctor: 285 Alex: Thanks Mary.  
  
Alex walks up stairs to see Kim *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis rush the kids into the ER. They are lead to the OR. Bosco is sitting in the chairs when the kids come in.  
  
Emily: What's happening?  
  
Adriene crawls into Bosco's lap. He wraps his arms around all of the children. Sully and Davis walk away.  
  
Bosco: Please don't go guys.  
  
Sully and Davis return and sit with Lieu and other officers.  
  
Bosco: Your mom is hurt pretty bad. They are operating on her right now to fix her. But They don't know if they can or not. Adriene: Mommy here? Bosco: Yes. Mommy's here. Adriene: Where's Mommy? Bosco: Mom's behind those doors. But you can't see her right now.  
  
Emily and Charlie are crying. The doctor comes out.  
  
Doctor: Officer Boscorelli. Can I have a word with you?  
  
Bosco stands and hands Adriene to Davis. He walks back the hallway with the doctor. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is treated and released. He walks upstairs to be with Kim.  
  
Jimmy: Hey! Kim: Jimmy. I heard that you were hurt. Jimmy: Nothing really. Kim: Would you like to see your son? Jimmy: You bet I would!  
  
Kim hands Bobby to Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Hey little guy. (Jimmy says grinning)  
  
Kim and Alex smile in the background.  
  
Alex: I'm going to go check on Faith. Kim: Okay. I hope that she's okay.  
  
Alex gives Kim a gloom look and walks out of the room. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doctor: Your wife was injured very severely. The bar cut many major organs and she lost a lot of blood. (he pauses) the chances that she is going to make it through the night are very slim. Perhaps it's best if you have the kids say goodbye. Bosco: This is going to be hard. Doctor: I understand. But for them it may be best.  
  
Bosco walks back out to the waiting room where Alex is now standing with everyone else. Bosco: Emily, bring your brother and sister and come with me please.  
  
They follow him into the hallway. The door closes. He talks to them. They are crying. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis wraps his arms around Alex. She wipes away tears.  
  
Alex: This stuff isn't supposed to happen. Davis: I know. Sully: She'll make it. She'll make it. God Faith, please make it. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and the kids enter Faith's room. She is awake.  
  
Faith: Hey guys (weakly said) Bosco: Hey (softly said) How are you feeling? Faith: I've been better. Emily: Mom, I was so scared. Faith: I know honey. Charlie: When are you going to come home? Faith: Soon baby. Adriene: Mommy. Mommy. Faith: Hey sweet pea. Emily: Mom, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the things that I've done. I love you. Charlie: Yeah mom. I love you for everything you've done for me. Faith: I know guys. I love you too.  
  
Emily and Charlie each lean in and kiss Faith. Faith kisses each one back. She kisses Adriene and then the children leave the room.  
  
Faith: The doctor told you didn't he? Bosco: (in tears) You can't die on me Faith. You can't. I have no clue how to raise children Faith: You've done a great job so far. You can handle it. Bosco: But I've done it with you. You can't ask me to try without. Faith: (in tears) Bosco. I love you. I love the children. You are all they have left! You can do it.  
  
Faith is getting weaker. The doctor comes in to check the monitor. He looks at Bosco.  
  
Bosco: Faith. I love you. Please don't leave me. Please, you can't leave me. Faith: (starts to fade off) Bosco, I love you. You're a great father. (she closes her eyes) Bosco: Faith! Faith! Please! Faith! Don't go.. (he is in tears)  
  
The monitor goes off. The doctor looks at Bosco. He turns off the monitor. Bosco collapses onto the bed pressing his head against Faith's.  
  
Bosco: Faith. (The Calling, "Where Ever You Will Go" plays softly.)  
  
Bosco's head floods with memories. the birth of Adriene and the wedding.  
  
(The song ends)  
  
He gets up and goes to the waiting room. You could hear a pin drop when he walked in.  
  
Bosco: She's gone.  
  
Alex turns to Ty, he strokes her hair. The kids run to Bosco, he holds them. There isn't a dry eye in the room.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Jimmy embrace each other upon hearing the news. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later. A church.. Everyone is dressed in their dress uniforms. A flag draped casket is carried back the aisle. The bag pipers start playing "America The Beautiful" as they lead the procession to the cemetery.  
  
The scene fades out with an American Flag  
THE END 


End file.
